Project: Ark Of Dust
by gearfox7
Summary: Icarus light. a brilliant inventor that wants to live a normal life but when he finds out about a secret, he is forced into a school that is built for warriors. he didn't ask to be here, but when dark forces begin to take its course he must use his skills as an inventor and to use his special gift he has always known but will it be enough, or will it be ending his life?
1. Chapter 1: deam drop far

**hey everyone, this is kinda my first fanfic for RWBY, and well, i hope yall will like it.**

* * *

**Prolouge: Dreams drop far**

* * *

The skies were ablaze as the sun sets. The sky was an orange/red fire that felt so uplifting. Streaks of blue lighting strikes all over the skies. It came down and struck the top of a floating castle. This wasn't an ordinary castle like in the fairy tale. Four fires stuck out the bottom of the grounds of the castle. It kept it afloat in the sky. At the top of a flat roof a bulky robot fell to its knees and then to the side. A man smiled coldly as his victory tasted sweet. He had bruises, cuts, and scratches all over his upper body where he had no shirt at all. His monk pants were a bit burned and ripped but he brushed it off. He had a bandana on his head that covered his golden hair. His white eyes were cold and hollow like his black pupils. He had a ring that was standing up right but part of his was inside his back. On the ring it had 4 small drums that had the sharinga mark on them. He had arcane rune markings on his fore arms and head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, the fallen angel has really fallen to the almighty god eneru!" he proclaimed to himself. Eneru smiled as he held his golden staff about 9 feet in length. It crackled with electricity as he held a firm grip. Four girls were chained to the floor. One of them had purple leggings with a white and black dressing shirt. She had a black bow on her head and her hair was long and down with the color of black. Another stood beside her. She had a black skirt and a red hood. Her hair was a bit red but her eyes were silver. One stood behind her. She had a white dress and her hair was as white as snow. She had a tiara on her head and a scar going down her left eye.

"Let him go! He didn't do anything to you! YOUR HURTING HIM!" a girl was there behind the red hooded girl. She had yellow hair with orange tips. Her purple eyes became crimson red and sparks of fire revolved around her as she pulls on the chains.

"Yang Xiao long. Child of the fighting spirit. As you saw, he became a threat to me, and this is the first time you have ever cared for this normal citizen. He is not a fighter. Not a warrior. He is just a normal human that does not possess the ability to be in this academy and yet all of you knew that and treated him like if he is not even there. But his mind...his beautiful brilliant mind he had was wasted away, and if gave him a purpose." eneru laughed and yang pulled on the chain even harder.

"But, why do you need us, why do you go to this trouble to capture us and keep us as hostages?" the girl with the white dress asked.

"Weiss Schnee. Child of winter sorrow. You are here for a purpose and also to fulfill my prophecy as god to voyage the world of red river. To do that if must spill every blood of a living life so that my god prophecy is a dream come true. Ruby rose; the child of fiery rose. Blake belladonna; the child of dark deception. All of you will be my beacons to make this world to the prophecy." eneru looked at them and they looked back at him with a dangerous look.

The cockpit of the robot blasted open and out spilled a body. His body suit was badly burn and his helmet was scorched with burn marks and cracks. His visor was cracked and his eye was exposed to of the cracks. He got up weakly and eneru looked at him with a bit of anger.

"Why won't you stay down boy? Why do you fight for them if they didn't even care? If would have given you everything. Powers of a god that you truly deserve, the respect to be worshipped as a god! Tell your father why do you still fight and protect them. You are showing weakness and pitiful, you incompetent urchin!" eneru pointed his staff at pilot and fired a crackled of lighting which sent him back to the destroyed robot and hit it hard. His helmet went flying and revealed his face. He had spikey bangs that were dark brown. His left eye red with the mark of the sharinga, the same marks that was on eneru. His right eye was brown with a mix of green. He rips of his body suit and reveals his normal clothing. He had a white hoodie that looked like from assassin's creed. Some black pants. A belt with some items and some fingerless grey gloves.

"ICARUS!" ruby was yelling out and trying to break free. She looked at her crescent rose in front of Icarus. She also saw yang's weapon, Ember Celica, and also Weiss weapon, Myrtenaster. Blake's weapon, the Gambol Shroud was stabbed on the stone. Icarus took out four items that she thought he would just throw away. A bullet from her crescent rose, a shotgun shell from Ember Celica, some fire dust that Weiss gave him but it looks like he made it into liquid, and finally a black ribbon Blake gave him. He drank the liquid dust and gagged.

"You dunce! You are going to kill yourself!" Weiss yelled at him.

"You still can't handle our weapons!" yang pulled on the chains even harder.

"Please, get away! He is too strong!" ruby looked like she was going to cry. Even though they forget about him, he always stood there to make them feel better. She didn't want him to suffer anymore.

"...please don't do this, you already suffer enough..." Blake looked at Icarus. She knew his body could not take much more.

"a strong man...stand up for himself...a stronger man...stands up for others...father, if will protect them, even if have to kill you" Icarus picked up crescent rose. It was heavier. He took out the mag and inserts the first and last bullet he will ever fire. He picked up one of the shot gauntlets and puts it on his right hand.

"This is as far as you go! Good bye son! If cast, erraigon kamikaze!" he raised his hand upwards and the sky turn dark. A white and blue beam hit the edge of the roof top and Icarus began to fall. The weapons were knocked out from him. He began to free fall from the castle but he began to react quickly. He got the crescent rose and tired the ribbon around the trigger but not too tight so that it won't go off. He tucked in his back strap. Next he reached for Myrtenaster and ticked in on the side of his belt. He grabbed the gambol shroud and it activates into pistol form.

"If hope this works...if only one try! JA'VOUNE!" Icarus threw the gambol down but held on to the ribbon. He pulled it upward and the ribbon pulled the trigger. It fired and flew upward at top speed. It danced in the air and stab on the balcony of the floating castle. He planted his feet on the wall as the ribbon stretched out to its limit and pushed off the wall. He began to rise up at top speed. Gambol shroud let go and fell back down. Icarus caught it and tucked it in his back. He rose up high and passed the roof eneru was. He saw two shadow guards, they looked like ninjas.

"Just die already! God's harbingers, get him!" eneru pointed at Icarus and both brought out their katanas and launched each other at Icarus.

"Phoenix flower!" he took a deep breath and blew hot air, but the hot air turned into fire and he spins it around. The shadow guards blocked the flames with the swords but it overtook them and burn them right there. Eneru took a step back in fear.

"How can he do that!? Those flames must be 300 degrees to physically burn a human being completely!" Weiss was very much awestruck and scared at the same time.

"Could it be his semblance?" yang looked at ruby.

"He could never do that...not until he drank that bottle." ruby thought for a moment and then she looked at Blake. Her eyes widen as the realization hit her "you don't mean..."

"That he is using the dust that Weiss gave him to channel his blood and air into flames. That was a fire dust but he made it to liquid and was able to channel it from his lungs to his mouth were the liquid reached the air and had a reaction...if think if know what his semblance is...but it isn't a power. It's what he was born to do" Blake looked at everyone else.

"What kind of semblance is this!" eneru looked at Icarus now with full of fear. Icarus took out crescent rose and extended it into scythe form. He arched back and threw it with all his might. Eneru closed his eyes and leaned a bit to the side and the scythe past him completely.

"you cannot defeat me, if still have the power of mantra, you may never kill..." he open his to see Icarus holding a ribbon. He looks back and sees the ribbon attached scythe rifle's trigger. Eneru looked at Icarus and swallowed hard. He didn't know he was going to do this.

"My semblance...is combat alchemist!" Icarus pulled on the ribbon as hard as he can. The ribbon squeeze the trigger and the scythe fired. Its blade was directed behind eneru's back. Eneru's blood went cold and only one thought came to him. 'I was out smarted...by a mortal...'

The scythe went throw his back with tremendous force that it was like cutting butter. His lower part of his body hit the floor but his upper body went up in the air. The scythe began to spin to Icarus.

"Icarus times your movement!" ruby shouted and Icarus nodded. He looked at the scythe and studies the movement. Everything went in slow motion for him. He flipped back and the scythe back part became parallel to him. He grabs the scythe with two hands. The scythe blade slams on the stone and jolts Icarus upwards. He was sent into the air a bit. He arches back his right arm and the Ember Celica fully deploys as he aims at the upper body part of eneru. The sun sets completely but shines for the last time. The little life eneru has looks upon Icarus coming down. The sun flashes and eneru saw some wings on his back made of pure energy. His eyes widen as he says his last dying words, "the fallen...angel...has risen...from the ashes...like a phoenix..."

"Falling sun barrage!" he slammed down hard on eneru. The metal hit him pretty hard, but when Icarus pulled the trigger a red blast hit eneru hard. There was powerful blast that the chains broke and the light consumes everything. Only for a second...

It began to rain down hard. Icarus was panting heavily and staring down at his father's body. Ruby came and took out her scythe; Blake took her gambol shrouded from Icarus. Weiss took her Myrtenaster from Icarus as well.

"Icarus..." yang came to his side. Icarus looked at her. Yang saw a big different in Icarus. She saw that this was his first time killing someone, but his own father. It was hitting him big time. She grabbed his hand and slid of the shot gauntlet.

"Icarus...is you okay?" ruby came up to him. Icarus just nodded. He felt so cold; he was force to kill his own father in cold blood. He wanted to get away as far away from here.

"Let's...let's just go..." Icarus felt hollow.

"It was not your fault. He forced you to fight...and we owe you our thanks...and apology...for ignoring you all this time." Blake looked down. A hollow laughter was there.

"...you...won't live...long..." eneru laughed and his body turned into lighting. He zapped into the castle and there was silence. For a moment it felt like the world just stood very still. But that moment ended.

An explosion came inside the castle which knocked everyone to the floor. One of the engines blew up and the castle began to tilt sideways and began to fall. Everyone held on.

"w-what's going on!?" Weiss looked around in panic.

"The castle seems to be falling." Blake looked around.

"Oh...Wait what! At this height we won't be able to survive, even if we use our landing technic we would break something." yang looks at ruby.

"Icarus is there any way to stabilize the castle." ruby was taking charge.

"No, if don't know the castle schematic, but if two engines can at least be on while the castle is falling we may still live." as he finished the castle blew up into pieces all 5 were sent up in the air and free falling.

"Yang, how much ammo yam got?" Icarus looked at yang.

"22 rounds on each shot gauntlet. Why?" yang looked at Icarus and Icarus smiled. She got the idea. Everyone nodded. Icarus called out there names.

"Blake!"

"A full clip and a half!"

"Ruby!"

"Half a clip left!"

"Weiss!"

"If have enough magic to pull off 8 stable glyphs!"

"Okay listens up and listens up good! We dive till we reach the last end of the castle. When if say now, you begin to make your way up the broken castle like you did in the emerald forest. When you have a clear line of a cliff or something to catch you, you take it as soon as you can, if one opportunity closes then all of them close understand!" Icarus looked at all of them.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

"What about you Icarus!" Blake looked at him.

"If still got some fire left in me. Let's do this! Dive! Dive! Dive!" everyone nodded and they began to fall head first. They went streaking down like a bullet. The dodge some the broken pieces of the castle and study how they are. They reached to a platform where all the broken pieces were falling. It still had one engine spitting out fire to keep them floating. They all begin to breathe slowly. This wasn't a test anymore; this was the real deal, their very lives at stake here. Icarus saw a cliff where there were student and people. He could see professor Ozpin there waiting for them and hoping for their safety. Icarus looked at the cliffs they fell. Time began to slow down and blur as he saw everyone's. He saw everyone at the academy was worried about team R.W.B.Y but, as he looked at Ms. Good witch, she saw that she was very worried about him. A motherly look she had on her face filled with dread and worriedness. He looked at the cliff and it was the same as the platform where they were standing.

"NOW! Use as much running as you can!" Icarus jumped on to a broken piece and began to make his way up. So did the rest of the girls. Ruby fired two shots and began to run up a pillar. Blake began to jump from on stone to another. Yang did the same thing as Blake but she used her shot gauntlets to up about 7 or 8 feet. Weiss focused on the larger stones that were walkways. She uses her glyphs as a speed booster. Ruby saw her first opportunity. She jumped and aimed for the cliff, but she didn't realize that a stone was going to crash into her. Yang saw this as not only an opportunity for herself, but to save her little sisters life and launched herself at the stone. She held on it and made it rotate until she was facing the cliff. She uses her weapon to not only push herself off but to move the stone away from ruby. Ruby lifted her scythe and impales the cliff. She hanged out dearly as the castle came down. A boy with blonde hair and some armor held his hand out to ruby. Ruby looked up and took his hand.

"Ren! I need some help" the blonde boy called out.

"Okay jaune. Nora! Pyrrha! Get yang!" Ren told them and he went help Jaune with ruby.

"Okay Ren!" Nora and Pyrrha ran and caught yang before she could have hit the ground hard.

"Okay, if am glad that's over." yang sighs.

"Out of the way you dunce!" Weiss came crashing into them, but other than that she was okay.

Blake was running alongside Icarus. Both jumped and zigzag among the falling debris. Blake saw and opening and took it immediately. She jumped at the cliff and twirled as debris fell alongside her. She manages to land on the cliff with a roll. She was coughing heavily but she was okay.

"Come on Icarus!" ruby shouted.

The rain made it harder for Icarus to get a grip on the stones but he uses his flames to dry the rain fast and continue upwards. A stone hit the pillar which it hit him and made him go into a tunnel. He was in the last of the falling castle. A hallway he walked in when he came to rescue them.

"He won't make it!" Pyrrha was ready to jump to Icarus aid, but Blake held her back.

"We can't endanger anyone else's life." Blake looked where Icarus was. He was inside the last of the debris and coming down fast. Icarus got up and ran through the hallway. There were explosions behind him that made the hallway to rotate but Icarus kept on running. Ruby went to the edge of the cliff and held out her hand. Yang grabbed on to her sisters other hand so that she doesn't fall. Everyone else held on to yang.

"Come one Icarus!" ruby held her hand out and the world slowed down. Icarus reached at the end of the hallway and made a jump. He held out his hand and reached out to ruby. She smiled. She knew he was going to make it. Only an inch remained between Icarus and ruby but something stopped Icarus and pulled him back. Ruby closed her hand but she couldn't have catcher him. Icarus looked back to see eneru's cold smile.

"you will die...like father...like son..." eneru coughed up blood and he held on to the stone edge of the hallway. Icarus broke his grip and blew fire to him. He screamed in pain. He looked back to ruby only to realize he was too late. He wasn't going to make it. Tears fell down his face but she smiled.

"Well...if had a good run...but my existence...has come to an end..." he chuckled and began to close his eyes. He could hear ruby screaming his name but it felt so far away. Everyone screaming his name to live, but he knew he wasn't going to make it. He began to close his eye.

"If am sorry...mom...if couldn't keep my eternal promise...of doing something good...in this world." he began to drift off into darkness... "So...so cold...so alone...my life...in the brink...of the shadows..."

He fell...and fell...and fell...right into darkness...

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Icarus fell out of bed and hit the floor hard. He held his head and got up. He sighs and was breathing hard. "Argh stupid nightmares"

He looked at his clock and it said 5:47 a.m. he sighs, "this is going to be one of those days." he sighs and remembers the dream he chuckles. "Combat alchemist, I been reading too much full metal alchemist" with that he began to get ready for school.

* * *

**thanks for reading, constructive criticism helps, **


	2. Chapter 2: a change through a fight

**Heya, gearfox7 here with a new chapter, i may upload a chapter every month, because i am also currently working on some other stories but in any case, here we go**

* * *

**The fight that changed everything**

* * *

Morning broke the window where Icarus was. He was sitting on his bed already awake. After that nightmare he had he couldn't go back to sleep at all. Rays of sunshine filled in his room. There were a lot of strange inventions there and plans, but there was a picture of him, a man that was his father was wearing archeological clothing. He had brown hair and ember eyes. His skin was tone and caramel. He was covering Icarus eyes and laughing. A woman was there joining in the laugh. She covering the man's eyes like the man was doing with young Icarus. She had a blonde hair color was wavy and long. She had emerald green eyes showed full of fiery love and determination. She had pale white skin and she was also wearing archeological clothing. Icarus looked at that picture and sighs. He gets up and heads into the restroom. He takes off his clothing and takes a long shower. He didn't notice that something slipped into his house. It blended in the darkness and waited for something or someone to come out. Icarus came out of the restroom with some pants on. He goes to the mirror and looks at himself. He had some giant scars on his chest and a couple on his face. He was in intense training and his body was a bit muscular but not that much.

"Man...I don't want to have a nightmare like-" something move in the background of the mirror and he was calm. In the mirror he saw a snake moving up close. A creature of grim. Its crimson hollow eyes felt like it was looking at him. It was a black snake with white scales. Its came close to his face. It hissed at Icarus and looks at him straight in the face.

"Oh...raiki...don't scare me like that, if may live in a forest of grim, but that doesn't mean you can just come in like that." Icarus was talking to the snake like if it was a human being. Raiki gave a sad hiss like if it was saying it was sorry. Icarus sighs and smiles.

"It's okay, anyway what's up? It's not a training day today?" Icarus asked. To be honest Icarus was born with a special gift, and it is to be able to understand and speak to the creatures of grim like if they were actual humans. Ever since his parents were on an archeological digging site and away from home for months, maybe years. He still gets letters from them and gifts, they are the best archeologist. They did so many discoveries but they hide their true name. It's a safety precaution to protect themselves and Icarus from people who would use them to get rich. He befriended this snake when it was small. You could say that it was the only family he has left, other than his distant cousin he doesn't see.

The snake began to make high and low hisses and slithering around the room like if it was nervous.

"Huh? Kiwa and Lula missing? Since when?" Icarus was still getting ready. It hissed that they been missing 3 days. Kiwa is a young serpent that was white with black scales it's a bit longer than Icarus since Icarus is 6'0 feet tall. Lula was the same as kiwa, but it had black scales and white armor on his forehead. Raiki looked at Icarus and hissed low.

"Sorry raiki, I haven't seen them, I'll hold off my training to search for them afterschool. Tell ursia and kilowag to hold my training off until we find kiwa and Lula." as Icarus finished the large snake wrapped around him but it didn't squeeze him. It was like it was giving Icarus a hug and it nuzzling Icarus on the cheek.

"Okay raiki, your welcome, better get going" Icarus laughed. Raiki hissed a goodbye and slithered off into the forest at lightning speed. Icarus grabs his trusty backpack. It was a regular backpack but Icarus was a brilliant inventor. He modifies that backpack with some items and some actions. He looked at his clock and gasps.

"Crap! I am almost late." he runs out the door and begins to run through the forest of grim. He runs up a tree and begins jumping from one tree to another. He can do this because he has been taught to fight the fiend way or grim way. Under the guidance of three major creatures of grim, ursia, from the Ursa Major tribe, kilowag, from the Beowulf's tribe, and raiki, from the king taijitu tribe. He raced out of the forest and landed on a roof top of an apartment and ran from roof top to roof top. He saw signal academy, one of his distant cousins go there but he didn't talk about it. He kept on going. He reached to Bellwood high school and ran to his class.

.

.

.

As the final bell rang for both signal academy and Bellwood high school. Everyone began to make their way home but Icarus began to walk to a dust shop him works in. he was wearing his black sweater and hoodie but he actually bump into someone that he thought he wouldn't see.

"Yo, watch were you-" he turned around and looked very surprised. He was a 17 years old. A dishelved black hair with red streaks. He wears a blitzball player uniform. He had some yellow and black shoes, a gauntlet on his left hand and a black glove on the right. A waterproof yellow jacket with a white hood and a blue pauldron and armor over his left arm. He has some black trousers that one was longer than the other. He looks at Icarus and smiles.

"Icarus, is that you?" the guy looked at Icarus.

"Light...light Yamagata is that you?" Icarus looked curiously.

"Hey cousin!" he traps Icarus in a headlock and ruffles his hair with his knuckle. Icarus shook him off him.

"What are you doing here?" Icarus put his hood back on right away.

"I go to signal academy, Icarus, where have you been all this time?" light looks at Icarus closely.

"I...well...it's been a tough ride...I don't want to talk about, I got to go so-" he walked the other way and bumped into someone he would never have guessed. The girl with the red hood.

"Ouch, watch it." she looked at him.

"s-sorry" Icarus backed away and disappeared into the crowd. She just shrugs and went to her friends.

.

.

.

Icarus stood on the balcony of the abandon bell tower. His legs hung as he sat on the edge of the balcony. He looking at the sunset as he was drinking an energy drink, it was weak but the flavor he loved it. He sighs and look at the people who passed by, a lot of them were couples who were in love with their mate. He was in deep thought until a shadow past by him and he turned. He saw a baby nevermore, telory was his name. His mother lives in the emerald forest but he occasionally visited Icarus. He was the size of Icarus but half of it.

"Telory, how are you?" Icarus looked at telory.

Telory squawks in a happy tune and lands on Icarus shoulder.

"Have you heard from kiwa or Lula?" Icarus asked. Telory squawked high and low, saying that he saw them in cages somewhere in the dust district area. Icarus eyes widen.

"Come on! We have to find them!" he got up the balcony and spread his arms. He let himself go and free fall. He was half way down the abandon bell tower as he pulled on a cord on the straps of the backpack. A hidden part of the backpack open up and out came a parachute that can only hold him up. It is design to only hold up his weight. He held on as he gently touched the ground and the parachute automatically folded and hidden back inside the backpack. He raced off to the dust district. He just hoped he can reach them before it was too late. Telory was up in the sky, he was out of sight from huntsman's and huntresses. Telory knew time was running out.

.

.

.

"We looked all over the district but we still haven't found kiwa or Lula." Icarus sighs. Telory squawked low and nodded its head. He was inside his hood of Icarus and bites his hair a bit. It was nightfall so telory blended in the dark. He passed by a dust shop he recognized. The shops name was Dust till dawn. He knew the owner very well, so he decided to visit him. As he walks in he could see the girl with the red hood reading a magazine.

"Welcome to the "Dust till dawn" shop...Oh well if it isnt the whipper snapper Icarus, how are you, my boy." he smiled.

"Hey uncle Vinnie. Need help?" Icarus smiled. He knew he wasn't really his uncle, he was his dad's best friend, but he was like family to him.

"Nah, but you can stay here and keep me company." Vinnie chuckled. Icarus smiled. Just then the door opened. But Icarus never thought that that door opening would have changed his life, forever. A man with slanted dark green eyes and bright orange hair, with long bangs that are covering his right eye. He was wearing a black bowler hat with a red band and has black eyeshadow around his eye. He was wearing a red-collared white suit and a small grey scarf; he has black gloves with rounded sleeves, and has long black pants with black shoes. Some men followed him like some pack of dogs. They had black shirts, pants, shoes, and hats. They also had some red glasses and ties. One of them looked down and saw the crystals of dust. The leader took out his Cuban cigar he was smoking and tapped it a bit. Some of the ashes fell and from that point, Icarus knew he didn't like this guy one bit.

"do you have any idea how hard it is to find dust shop open at this hour." as the leader said it one of them pulled out a dust gun on the old man and another one point a red sword at Icarus. Icarus didn't flinched but he was worried for uncle Vinnie

"Please, just take my money and leave!" he held up his hands a bit.

"Calm down, we are not here to take your money." the leader looked at his henchmen. "Grab the dust" they grabbed some empty containers and went to some tubes. The placed the empty containers on the end of the tube and began to fill them with dust. One of the guys came up to the old man with a suit case.

"Crystals, burn, uncut." he told him and Vinnie began to put in the crystals gently. Icarus looks at the wanted poster. It was the same as the leader. The leader looked at Icarus.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he goes to Icarus closer.

"Call your mom, tell her I need help." he whispered to telory and it nodded, and then looked back to the leader. "No, we haven't roman torchwick"

"Ah, so you have heard the news, but I know you." roman smiles. A guy goes to see the girl in the red hood. But as he brought down her hood he told her this was a robbery but looked at Icarus and roman, so did the red hooded girl.

"You're the boy in the forest of Grimm, I wonder how do you ever survive that forest." roman looked intrigued at Icarus. The girl gasps and looks at him. One of the men were coming in the door, and at that moment telory gave a frighten screech and took off.

"AH SHIT! A CREATURE OF GRIMM, WE ARE DEAD!" all of the men hit the deck, even Vinnie, except roman. Telory made it out the door and into the night. Roman was a bit surprised but then smiled.

"My, your full of surprised, keeping a creature of Grimm hidden in your hood, how did you manage to do that?" roman was now really curious, so was the girl in the red hood.

"Why should I explain it to a criminal like you?" Icarus said it coldly and roman laughed.

"Oh, I am the big scary man" roman did an innocent mock and laughed. Just then the old man pressed a button and it sounded the alarm. One of his goons looked and open fired right on the head. He fell back violently and hit the display glass.

"Oh you idiotic buffoon! This was supposed to be a clean operation, not a blood bath!" roman looked furious. The girl in the red hood reacted and hit the goon to the wall. Icarus couldn't breathe; he kept staring at uncle Vinnie's body. Something broke inside. He put on his hood and only darkness covered his eyes.

"Oh well, leave no survivors." roman smiled coldly. One of the goons ran to the girl but she brought out her scythe and tackled him out the shop. Everyone stared at her as her scythe unfolded into full form. She twirled it and stabbed to the ground to look more dangerous. Roman looked unimpressed. Two bodies came flying out of the other window as Icarus landed in a crouch position as he skidded a bit. The girl looked at the bodies and their throats were cut open. She looked at Icarus and she saw one of his hand glowing dark and looked like a demons hand. It was covered in blood. His left eye was the only thing that could have been seen from under the hood. His brown eye was cold and hollow. He got up and stood there. His aura was out of control that it made everyone except roman get the chills down their spine.

"You killed my uncle, and now I will kill you." his voice was hollow and cold.

"Hey...are you okay...um..." the girl with the red hood didn't know his name.

"Icarus, Icarus light" he said it without taking his eyes from roman.

"Oh, I'm ruby, ruby rose...I am sorry for your uncle." ruby cocked her scythe rifle.

"Well...get them" roman told his goons and they began to chase them. Ruby jumped up and swung herself around while holding on to her scythe. She knocked one of them out and begins to fight them. Icarus lunged like an animal and grabbed on one of the goons on the shoulders. He does a handstand on his shoulder and falls back down, but he uses him as a hammer and slams down hard on another goon. One of them pulled out a gun and aimed at him, but Icarus launched himself on the side of the building and climbed up a bit. The goon looked surprised and aimed, but it was too late for him as Icarus pushed himself off the building and landed straight on him. He flipped back and landed near ruby that used her speed to take out the others. She smirked and Icarus had a calm yet mad look on his face as he hit the last of the goons unconscious... roman could see a red aura surrounding ruby and a dark uncontrollable aura from icarus.

"Well, you were with every breath, truly you were." he looks at his fallen henchman and then at ruby and Icarus. "Well, red, and dark boy, I wish I could stay and play some more." he drop his cigar and use his cane to snuff out the light. He lifted his cane and aimed it at them. "But I am afraid, this is where we part ways." the tip of the cane lifted into a sight. He pulled the trigger on the top part of the cane and it open fired a ball of red light and was coming in fast. Ruby pointed the barrel of her scythe rifle to the floor and pulled the trigger on her weapon. She shot up into the air, and as for Icarus he knew he was going to pull and threw himself out of the way. The blast sent him to a wall but he flipped and landed on the wall with his feet. Then he flipped over and landed back on the floor. Ruby came down and landed as well. She looked where roman was but he was gone.

"Dammit, we lost him!" ruby looks around. Icarus heard a familiar squawk. He looked up and saw the baby nevermore close to the building where roman was climbing.

"Up there let's go!" Icarus began to climb the building and ruby shot the ground and soared into the sky. As roman reached the top and began to make a run for it. Icarus reaches the top and so does ruby. They followed him across the rooftop.

"Hey!" ruby shouted.

"We aren't done with you!" his hand turns to normal.

"Persistence brats..." as he said this, a ship came up and he boards it. It was a one piece ship with some jets on the side. He held a red crystal. "End of the line red and you too dark boy!" he threw the crystal at them. It landed near their feet. Once it touched the ground roman aimed the cane at the crystal. In a blur there was an explosion but something stopped it. Icarus and ruby opened there eyes to see a middle-aged woman that has very light blonde hair tied back by a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face her eyes emerald green and she was wearing a thin rectangular glasses. She has a teal, hanging earing with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She was wearing a white long-sleeved suit and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist. She was wearing a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a torn up cape that is purple on the inside and black on the outside. She was holding a riding crop. She reminded Icarus about his mother. She stood there without fear. With a flick from her ridding crop she sent some beams at the ship which began to rock back and forth.

"Ugh! All cannons get ready to fire on my command!" roman was on the radio. In the sky there was a large ship. It looked like a ship they use to transfer students from signal to beacon academy, but in this case, it was modified as a warship. The cannons aimed at the woman. Her eyes widen for only a second. She ran off the roof and dragged along ruby.

"FIRE!" he aimed at Icarus and the cannons fired. It destroyed the whole building and sent Icarus up high to the sky. As Icarus fell he looked up into the sky and saw the moonlight shining on him, beaconing for him to keep alive. The cannons were aimed at Icarus as he was falling back. Something large covered the moon and Icarus saw red eyes.

"CREATURE OF GRIMM!" one of the goons in the war ship shouted. It was saiko, the nevermore of the emerald forest. It screeched and landed her talons on the war ship. It began to spin out of control. The large bird pecked the engines and the goons as it burst into flames. It crashed landed in the forest and the ship roman was on took off and vanished. Saiko took off and open her mouth. She caught a damage Icarus in its mouth and lowered to the ground. Some of the citizens began to run. The nevermore landed in front of ruby and the huntress. The huntress began to ready her wand but she did not expect to open her beak to reveal Icarus.

"Icarus!" she was worried for him. The huntress cautiously took Icarus from the nevermore's mouth. Once she laid Icarus on the ground, saiko took off into the night.

"Wait...you're a huntress." ruby looked at the huntress and she looked back.

"Can I have your autograph!" she looked like a fan girl. The huntress sighs and checks the pulse on the boy. His heart beat was a little high but normal.

"Come, we have much to discuss" she picked up Icarus and walked. Ruby and telory followed.

.

.

.

Icarus woke up with a gasp. His eyes were back to normal and had some bandages on. he looked around. he saw that woman talking to ruby.

"I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken likely. you and that boy put yourself and and others in harms way" she was walking left and right. ruby was in the chair.

"they started it, they murdered his uncle and they almost murdered us!" ruby exclaimed.

"if it were up to me, you both should be sent home...with a pat on the back..." ruby smiled and looked at icarus. but the huntress quickly looked at ruby "...and a slap on the wrist!" she slapped down close to ruby's hand and it made her yelp as she pulled back her hand. "but there is someone who wants to speak with both of you."

"hmm...who could it be..." icarus wondered. he heard a squawk behind him. he turned and smiled to see telory was in one piece. telory perched on icarus shoulder as a man came in. he was a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. he wears a shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scraf with a small purple cross-shaped emblems on it he wears an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green undershirt. he also was wearing some white gloves, black trousers and shoes and dark green pants. icarus saw as someone that was comforting but yet deadly at the same time. he held a plate and a mug in his hands.

"ruby rose." he looks at ruby closer. "you have...silver eyes." ruby looks very unconfortable. she looks at icarus and he just shrugs.

" so, where did you learn to do this?" the huntress showed her a video footage of ruby with her super speed.

"um...s-signal acaedmy." she looked very nervous.

"they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" the man looked at ruby with much intrest and curiosity.

"well...one teacher in particular..." ruby looked at the man. he nodded and then place a plate of cookies in front of ruby. she took one nervously and took a bite out of it. it tasted of chocolate chip. she began eat them and stuff her mouth.

"it is just that, I have only seen one other scythe weilder with that skill before ... a dusty old crow." he looked out the window like if he was remebering an old memory.

" Ommmh thmmmats mmmmy ummcle cmroww" ruby tried to speak with the mouth full but realize that and quickly swallowed. "ah, sorry, that's my uncle crow, he is a teacher at signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing and now I am like wuaaaaaaaah kwacha!" she does some karate moves.

"I see." he places his hands on the table thee huntress goes to Icarus and hands him a cup of hot chocolate. She didn't have a poker face on her; she had a soft motherly look. She looks almost exactly like his mother.

"Thank you" Icarus nodded. Telory squawked happy as he was munching on a cookie.

"You're welcome" she went back to the man.

"And what is an adorable little girl like yourself doing in a school for warriors" he chuckled.

"Well...I want to become a huntress" ruby smiled.

"you want to slay monsters?" the man arches an eyebrow.

"yes, see my sister applied to beacon and she is trying to become a huntress, and I am trying to become a huntress, I know the police can handle thing, but my mom and dad told us to always help others and being and huntsman and huntresses is so much more romantic and awesome and omgomgomg its just awe!" she said it like a fan girl. The huntress looks at the man and the man chuckles.

"Do you know who I am?" he looks at her.

Ruby realized who she was talking to, she was going to burst but she calmed down. "Your professor Ozpin, you're the head master of beacon."

"Humph...hello" he smiles.

"Nice to meet you" ruby bowed her head a bit

"You want to come to my school?" he asks.

"More than anything" ruby said this and Ozpin could see the truth in her eyes. He looks at the huntress and she just rolled her eyes. He looks back at ruby.

"Well, okay" he smiles and ruby smiles big. Icarus smiles at her.

"I will arrange the documents and the transcripts for your transfer, now, it's time we had a talk with the other mischievous person." Ozpin looks at Icarus and Icarus looks back. Ruby looks at him and so does the huntress. Icarus got a feeling this was going to be a somewhat explanation to give.


	3. Chapter 3: secrets of lies

**yo! gearfox7 here bringing a new chapter, sorry it took so long, i really need a new laptop, but in anycase here ya go, and sorry for the short chapter**

* * *

**Secrets of lies**

* * *

Icarus sat down nervously, as the light from the top swung from side to side. Ruby sat down where she was enjoying the rest of the cookies and feeding telory some cookies. Telory squawks happily. The huntress sat down close to the table while Professor Ozpin sits in front of the table.

"If I may ask, what's your name?" ozpin broke the ice. Icarus felt like this was an interrogation.

"M-my name is Icarus light." he responded back.

"Now do not be alarm, I just want to know a bit more about you." ozpin half smiled.

"Where did you learn to do this?" the huntress shows a screen to Icarus on how he was fighting.

"This is a fighting style...I have never encounter before, almost like you were a grim. Care to explain?" he arches an eyebrow. Icarus begins to sweat a bit. He doesn't want to reveal everything. He swallows and opens his mouth.

"Well...I...um...well..." he was speechless. The huntress got up.

"Professor Ozpin, the boy had a rough day, maybe it's too early to ask him anything." the huntress looks at Ozpin.

"Ah but Ms. Glynda Goodwitch. There is more to him that meet the eye, those fighting moves are of a creature of Grimm." Ozpin told her and Icarus blood went cold. As he said that telory was perched on Icarus shoulder and screeches at Ozpin. Ruby was startled.

"Telory! Stop it right now." Icarus snaps at telory and he slams its beak shut. He sighs. "So what? You are trying to expose me as a freak or something?"

He looked genuinely hurt, "why would I do that. Honestly, if I was that kind of man, I would have not been here right now, now would I?" Icarus narrows his eyes a bit. This talk just became a battleground of wits and cunning thinking. Icarus knew he had to play cool.

"From a man who hides his own secrets of deception by pointing out another one's dark secret." Icarus responded back. Telory return to ruby who happily gave him more cookies. Glynda knew what was going on but lays silent.

"Even so, a man's honor can say a lot of trust if you can bear your soul out." Ozpin counter Icarus remark.

"Not with innocence's of a soul. You put too much at risk." Icarus drank a bit of his hot chocolate.

"So you don't trust a man's honor that seems to be present to you like water from a fountain. Then who can you trust?"

"There is more to a man's honor than meets the eye; it requires more of an innocent, yet honest soul." Icarus smiles and so did Ozpin. Glynda knew that it was a stalemate.

Ozpin chuckled, "so now that we got that cleared, I would like to ask you, who trained you to fight the Grimm way."

Icarus took a deep breath and began to tell them, "I was born in a family of Archeologist. My dad, Ardonoss light, head leader of the archeologist in Greek mythology and my mother, Isis light, was one of the archeologists who studies in Egyptian mythology. They both never stay long, but that is when I met my best friend and almost like a sister to me, Raiki, a king Taijitu." Glynda eyes widen a bit. Ruby was now paying attention.

Icarus continued, "Any way, they made many discoveries but hid their true names so that they won't be used for tomb raiders or bandits, even from using me to get to them. I never get to see them much, from 6 months to 3-4 years, but they send me gifts and write me letters, sometimes they sent video messages through a secret mail."

"Secret mail?" Ozpin raises an eyebrow and Icarus nodded.

"These two special people can find me and deliver the message, but I call them aunt and uncle since they are the closest thing to family other than Raiki."

"Oh my...it must be tough for you..." Glynda looks at Icarus and then looks down.

"It is, but I know my mom and dad are doing fine" as he finished saying that the door flew open. Two figures dressed in black over coats and black hats walked in. they looked like a couple of hit man looking for a target. Ruby's hand was over her scythe rifle, ready to spring into action. Glynda held her riding crop as well. Ozpin arches an eye brow, but that was most surprising is that Icarus was smiling.

"Aunt Bulma, uncle jack!" Icarus gets up and hugs them both and they hugged back but they head a sadden face. Icarus looks at them, "what's wrong?"

"Icarus...we need to talk...it's about your parents..." Bulma said it in a sad and serious tone. She is usually the one that laughs a lot. But when she is serious it is not a joke.

"You're...um...adopted..." jack looked the other way. Glynda gasps and so did ruby. Ozpin had no expression on his face. Icarus just burst out of laughter that startled everyone.

"Hahahaha, oh my, you got me there uncle, nice...joke...?" he stops and looks at jack and jack was still looking away from Icarus, not meeting his eyes. Bulma was in tears.

"Then...where am I from...?" Icarus looked at them with hope a bit high up.

"We...we found you in a basket next to a dead woman..." bulma looks at you and Icarus eyes widen she quickly added. "It was not your mother, but she looked like she was delivering you somewhere..." Glynda looks down like if her Ashamed to hear that. Icarus began to shake. An unstable black aura was surrounding him. Icarus lunge at jack and grabbed him by his overcoat. He began to shake him.

"YOU MEAN ALL THIS TIME YOU KNEW THEY WERE NOT MY FAMILY, I LIVE ALONE IN HELLL WITH NOWHERE TO GO AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!" his eyes turn furious. Bulma tried to calm him down but jack stopped her.

"he has a right to be angry...I am sorry we did not tell you sooner, but you must understand, we did not gave the order to lie to you...it was from a letter that was telling us to lie." jack wasn't doing anything to shake him off.

"FROM WHO!?" He was ready to hit him.

"I do not know, it was the only the name Glygo witnda" jack told him and Icarus let go. "That is all it said, just to watch over."

"And my mom...dad..." Icarus looked for a sign of hope.

"They are dead...3 years they have been buried..." bulma looks away

Icarus looked at his hands and it was shaking uncontrollable. He looked at them, "then...those gifts...them coming home on Christmas...my stuff...the video messages..."

"All fake...I am sorry" bulma looks down. Glynda cover her mouth like if she was going to be sick. Ruby just sat there. She didn't know what to say or what to do. Icarus began to back up.

"LIES!" he rushes out the door and telory flies right after him.

"ICARUS!" ruby and Glynda shouted.

"Calm down. He must have some time for himself. If we go to him now, his anger might turn against us" Ozpin took another sip of his coffee.

"Headmaster Ozpin. Let him stay in the academy! Please" Glynda goes to Ozpin.

"But he does not meet the requirements to attend. You know that" Ozpin looked back at Glynda with a calm manner.

"Please, at least let him just stay, and we over see him, I cannot bear to see my so-" she stops and looks down in regret. Ruby was now curious.

"...I will try to make some arrangements for his stay." Ozpin began to walk out the door, but stop and looked at Glynda with a serious face, "but remember, he is not chapu, he died in the fire of the bus crash, they found a baby body burn, do not forget that." ruby cringed as she heard that. Glynda had a straight face but she looked at ruby with a heavy heart.

"Go home; you are done for the day." Glynda walks to jack and ask where he lives. He tells her and jack held on to bulma as she was crying. They both walk down the street and vanished as the lights of the sun dimmed into dark. Glynda caught up with Ozpin and the began to make their way through the forest of grim. Ruby just sighs and walks home, she felt really bad for Icarus. She went home.

.

.

.

Icarus ran into the house. He was on the brink of insanity. He goes into his room and looks at his surroundings. Pictures, gifts, and some of the letters hanged on the shelves. He was burning with rage. He grabs his bat and began to break everything. He was in full rage. He screamed at the top of his lungs and he bashed everything in the room. It lasted for 5 minutes. His room looked like someone ransacked it. He sits against the wall and looks what he has done. All he could do is just sit in silence and just let his feeling flow. Telory got in thru the window and landed on the floor. He squawks and tries to get Icarus attention.

"I...I don't belong here...where can I go...ah my head!" he grabs his head and sighs. Telory goes close to him and squawks softly. Icarus looked up at him. He sighs.

"Go home telory... I'll see you soon." he gets up and began to pack his stuff. Telory nods and flies back home to the emerald forest. He puts on a sweater from assassins creeds, a gift that jack have given him when the game was released. He then put on some fingerless gloves. He looks around for his jet grind shoes. He found them in the closet. He puts them on and begins to walk out. He steps on the broken photo, one of his adopted mom and dad. He knew he could not stay anymore. He took out a can of gasoline and began to throw gas on the walls and into the rooms. As he walked to the door he felt the floor break a bit as his leg got stuck. He looks down and breaks free. Revealing a dagger with a blue glowing substance in the handle and a Beretta M9. Their initials on both the dagger and the gun. I.L. his initials and on a note. He grabs the note and reads it. It says "dear Icarus, your mother and I thought it would be time for you to know your destiny, and truth of who you really are. If you ever find this, this means we have gone to the afterlife...sad to leave you alone...we tried to be the best parents, and you made us proud. even if you are not our real son...always know...you have made us a proud family, you held us together, we are happy to have a son like you, go to beacon, and you will find your destiny...we love you..." the note ends and Icarus saw some dried up tear stains. He read the date. It was the day that they left to their work...and never came back. Icarus was crying. Even if they were not his parents, he still loved them. He took the dagger and it began to glow. He tucked it in his bag and took out the gun. It had 4 clips and one clip already in the gun.

"I really don't know where to start...but need to get away from here..." he grabs the photo that was on the floor and puts it in his pocket. He grabs some matches and strike one lit. He knew there was no going back. He threw the match on the gasoline floor and the flames began to spread. He looks back and puts on his hood. He sees the walls catching on fire. He puts on his backpack and walks out the door. He bends down and pushes a button on his shoes and they began to whirr. At the round spots on the bottom of the shoes began to raise him up 5 inches off the ground.

"Byakushuki launch!" Icarus yelled and flames jets erupted from his bottom of his shoes but they were blue flames. He leans forward and zooms off into the forest of grim. He knew he can't go back. So he keeps going forward. The blue flames of his shoes were going dim and dim till there was nothing.

.

.

.

Ozpin and Glynda came to a house that has been burn down to the ground.

"Icarus! Where are you?" Glynda was about to rush into the house but Ozpin stopped her.

"He is not there, look." he pointed his cane at a note. Glynda picks it up and reads it. A chill went down her spine as she looks back at Ozpin. "We shall send a small search party for him, but for now, we must head back to the academy." Glynda nodded and both began to make their way back. Up in the trees Raiki saw everything. She knew she had to find Icarus. She lost her children, she was not about to lose him. So she goes into the forest to look for him.

.

.

.

Ruby comes out the restroom in her pajamas. She passes by her sister's room and looks inside. A girl with golden long hair was on a queen size bed listening to some music. The girl looks at the door and sees ruby. She takes off her earphones.

"Hey little sis, what's wrong, you look sadder than a cow without grass", she laughs at her own joke but a pillow hits her straight in the face.

"Yang, don't try to be a one of those cowgirls, and second I am worried...that's all." ruby looks down.

"Come on little sis, you can tell your big sister" yang takes off the pillow that hit her face and sits up. Ruby sighs and goes to her bed. She sits down and tells her everything that happened. After she finished yang hugs her sister. "Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to go to beacon with me! It will be the best day ever!"

"Sis...you're crushing me..." ruby could barely breathe and yang lets go of her. Ruby gasps for air and looks at yang. "But I am still worried about Icarus..."

"he has a creature of Grimm for a pet...that's awesome...but what you told me, I think it's best if ya leave him for now, he need some time to process everything, huh, I know I would." yang lays down

"I guess...but...you think you can keep an eye out for him...please..." ruby looks at yang.

"Of course little sis, now go get some sleep." yang yawns.

"Okay, night yang" ruby walks out of her room and enters in her room. She closes the door and flops down on the bed. She closes her eyes and falls into a dreamless sleep.

.

.

.

Somewhere dark...

.

.

.

A couple of ninjas were on one knee and bowing to a dark throne where a dark figure sits there.

"Your majesty...your little "sparrow" has left the nest...what are your orders?" a ninja looks up with hallow eyes.

"Hahahaha, excellent, move forward with containment and extermination" it takes a bite out of his apple.

"What about the children of prophecy?" another ninja looks up.

"Careful, my faithful lieutenant, all will fall into place in due time, we cannot rush what was set in motion, deal with sparrow. Then, we shall wait"

"At once, god eneru" with that said they disappeared in a puff of pitch black smoke. The one called eneru laughed. He smacks a stick onto the ground and it crackled with electricity. It illuminated the room. Eneru smiled so coldly and evilly.

"You should have known this day would come..." He holds up his other hand and there was a small figuring of Icarus carved out of wood. A spark shot at the figuring and ignited it in flames "...little sparrow" his laughs echo through the dark hallways...evil has awakened...


	4. Chapter 4: a road divided in two

It has been a week since the house burned down, but during that week it has been getting chaotic. First the nevermore took down a ship and now a house was burned down in the forest. Bellwood high has learned word that one of their students has been burn down completely. The principal decided to have a little memorial for Icarus. When the sun sets they began to light up some sky lanterns and set them free. Ruby was there. She took the news a bit hard but didn't believe them. As they finished she walk back to the gates where her big sister yang stood there.

"Sis...i..." ruby voice was about to crack but yang reached out and places her hand on her shoulder.

"I know, you could have done something...but tell me, would he do the same for you?" yang tried to explain but it escalated.

"What! You really don't trust him! If he fought beside me-" before ruby could finish a heavy bird landed on her head and it squawked. Yang backed away fast and ruby looked up.

"Telory?" ruby asked.

"That is his pet? Cool, he has a creature of grim for a pet." yang was about to pet him but telory heard her say pet; he tried to bite and screech. Yang backed off fast.

"Heh heh, i do not think he is his pet, more like a good friend." ruby said and telory squawks happily and rubs his beak on her cheek. Ruby giggles and looks at telory.

"Do you think Icarus is alright?" She asks telory, even though she could not speak their language, she just needs a yes or no. telory nods yes. Ruby sighs in relief.

"So he is alive, but where is he?" yang tries to pet him but he screeches at her. "Okay, you're not a pet, your his best friend." she puts her hands up in the air. That answer suited telory and he let her pet him.

"Who knows, but as long as he is okay, i am grateful for that." ruby sighs. Telory spread his wings and takes off for the night. Ruby and yang walked home. It was going to be a long night, well, for the one that didn't burn...

.

.

.

-Somewhere else-

.

.

.

Icarus arrived to an abandon down, he wished he could explore but he was on the run. He took a hard left but stop and slid back as a couple of ninja stars impaled the wood that was in front of him. He turns and sees two ninjas approach him. Their clothing reminded him of a dynasty he read up about. It was a full moon and it made them a bit scary. Their skin was white as a ghost. Their eyes, pitch black and hollow.

"Who are you!? And why are you following me!" Icarus wanted to buy some time for an escape.

"We are the god's harbingers. We bring justice and messages of death to our target, our god chose you, to be the next sacrifice to open the gates of spurious. The golden apple he seeks. Oh what an honor!" the ninja tells him. He brings out a kunai knife and throws it with such speed. Before Icarus could react his hand gets impaled. Icarus tries to hold back the scream but he whimpers. Just then a something went by and exploded a ninja that was going to join up with him. The other one did a couple of backflips and landed on a lamp post. A couple of cars came by and stop. They were some dune buggy but pieces of metal and spike were attached to it, they looked like some raiders or marauders. When the men came out Icarus could swear they looked like raiders from the game series Fallout. One of them in a blue general overcoat came out. He was smoking a Cuban cigar and smiles so evilly that he might put Jeff the killer out of business. The ninja was outraged.

"Members of the black claw! Why do you attack me, i am on a justice mission from the almighty god eneru!" he looked pissed off. And the general laughed. He spoke with a heavy Australian accent.

"Mate, ya think we haven't heard about this situation. Not even the infamous 'harbingers' could not catch this boy, the white fang has taken interest in recruiting this boy and i will not let him. If i can't recruit him, I'll kill him. Big man's orders, so...sorry" brings out a magnum and aims at him. "Just business bloke" opens fire and hits him straight in the head. The ninja's body was thrown back violently and hit the floor with a heavy thud. Icarus went still. He couldn't believe it, just then the wall behind him opens up and a couple of hands wrap around his chest and clamp his mouth shut. It pulled him into the darkness as the walls closed up again. Icarus turns quickly to punch it, but it deflected it like it was nothing and felt a hook around his leg and pulls him. He falls to the floor. It was dark in here but the sound of a match that was lit. It was put into an oil lantern and revealed the person. It was an old man, somewhere around his 70's. An African American with heavy southern accent but his voice sounds fragile.

"What trouble have you gotten in yourself young man." he sits in a chair and looks at Icarus. Icarus looks around. It looked like a training room.

"Who are you?" Icarus asked but he flinched as he saw the kunai knife still impaled in him. The old man got to his feet and brought out some bandages. He pulled out the kunai knife and Icarus wince. Then wrapped the bandage around his wounded hand.

"I am armistice, a class trainer that used to work at beacon academy, now, retired." he said it proudly.

"Class trainer?" Icarus asked as he sat down.

"I help home in on ones skills. Like warrior, ranger, mage, assassin, engineer, gunslinger, and alchemy...but now a days they use dust to power up their weapons. Sometimes the classics are better but that is my opinion." leans back.

"Oh" all Icarus could have said.

"So...you have three of the most power fullest people after you...why, is what i is wondering?" armistice arches a brow.

Icarus felt really uncomfortable and armistice knew that. "You don't have to answer quickly young man, you are tired. But maybe i may help you survive."

"How?" Icarus was now curious.

"The way you talk, the way you walk, the way you react, those are movement of creatures of grim." he finished and Icarus went still.

'Great...am i that easy to read' Icarus thought.

"If you do not want to tell me, i understand, the less people know, the more people will be safe...i do not normally do this to strangers, but, i will offer you training on three categories. You make the decision. But do hurry, in 3 minutes they will burn this place to the ground. I will only teach you the basics, the rest, you will have to learn on your own." he gets some cards and puts them face down.

"O-okay..." Icarus reaches out for a card and flips it over. It was a man in a cloak holding a hidden blade.

"The assassin, it rare for anybody to pick that, go ahead, you have two more left." armistice looked at him. Icarus went and picked up a card. It was a staff but it had fire on one end and the other had ice.

"You have chosen mage, it is a very good combination with the category assassin and alchemy, you have but one more, chooses wisely." he got the cards and shuffles them. He put them all face down again. He began to pick a card and there were some bottles of liquids. Armistice was most impressed.

"The path of alchemy has never been easy, neither is the assassin nor the mage, and yet you have chosen these. Is this the path you seek?" just then there was an explosion. It shook the room. Icarus almost fell. He looks at armistice directly in his eyes.

"Yes" Icarus answered and armistice laughed.

"Ya got spirit kid, but looks like we must depart. I will transfer the information into your head and teleport you away." armistice said this which confuse Icarus.

"What?" armistice reached out to his forehead and things went into his head. It was all too much and he passed out. Armistice grabs his backpack and put in some items. He looks inside and laughs. He sees some inventions and tools.

"You have been walking the path of an engineer that will serve you good. We must not let eneru have you, for that, it shall be the end of the world, but be prepared to fight for the people you care, they may be another key to his plot." a blue light surround that but then it turned red. The whole town erupted in flames. The last thing that Icarus heard was the final words of armistice.

"We shall meet again. Reclaimer..."

.

.

.

-The next morning-

.

.

.

Icarus woke up with a gasp of air, he looks at his surroundings. He was in a different part of the forest. The leaves were crimson red. He gets up but his head begins to pound. Information began to go through his head but it was not his. Like if someone shoved it in his brain. He saw his bag and opened it. There was some crystalized dust. Three red one, 4 yellow one, 7 blue one, and 12 white one. They were all glowing. He saw a note and got it. He began to read it.

'reclaimer, use this well, the crystals are not only for mage but also for alchemy, your hidden blade is on you, take care, armistice the third'

Icarus looked at his arm and saw some leather straps. He looked under his wrist and saw what it was attached to. As he flicked his wrist in a hidden way, the hidden blade popped out quickly. It was somewhere around 9 inches. He flicks his wrist and puts the blade away.

"Great, welcome to the assassins creed." he said to himself and laughs. He began to walk toward the cliff. He got his bag and puts it on. He looks down and sees a train station. He can finally rest. But what caught his eye that they were loading some cages. Big enough for a bear because of the large bars. But he saw something slithering. It screeched so loud some of the workers covered their ears. Icarus went cold. What he heard made him run. It screamed out help. But he knew that voice. It was Kiwi. The dust freight began to move and Icarus saw some steel lines that connected to a bridge that follows through. Icarus jumped on the steel cable and began to grind on it. Sparks flew from under his jet grind shoes. The freight almost reached the tunnel and Icarus had no choice but to jump on it. He jumped off the steel line and landed hard on the roof top of the train. He rolled and almost fell off, but he fell through a skylight and landed in a cargo hold.

"Au...ugh..." forces out a cough and gets up. He needed to move some stuff from his bag. He looked around and saw a leg holster and a one of those medic bags. He decided to take out the gun that his father gave him and strap it on the holster. A belt went around him and went down to his right leg half way. He holsters the gun and took out the crystals. The small medic bag was empty but he began to put the crystals there. He heard a hiss and looks around he finds two cages.

"Kiwa! Lula!" Icarus goes to them. Both Taijistu looked up and hissed with joy, they knew that voice anywhere. Lula hissed at Icarus telling him what happened. Apparently some grim poachers caught them two and sold them to the schnee dust company for dust target practice. Icarus looked like he was going to be sick but that was for another time. He drops his backpack and brought out a gas canister the size of his head. He attached it to a small black hose. He pulled the trigger but gas only came out. He brought out a small item. He put it close to the gas and sparked it. The flames came out of the hose and began to cut the bars off the cage. Thirty minutes later he cut through both cages. Kiwi and Lula wrap around Icarus. They gave him a hug.

"Okay, okay, both of you stay here. I need to see where we are heading. And stay out of sight." Icarus instructed and Kiwa disappeared. For a grim who is made of white skin can really disappeared that fast. Lula followed the other one and both were out of sight. Icarus began to look around the dust freight. There were so many large crates. As he turned him the corner he caught a glimpse of a scanner from a robot guard. He quickly stepped back as the scanner looked at the direction Icarus was going to turn. Icarus looks at it very carefully. It was a SR-series duo mech guard. They can go from melee to gunslinger in 1.453 seconds. Their guns are arm-attached gauntlet guns but they are a much smaller version.

"Dam...better avoid them." Icarus muttered to himself as he slowly made his way through the maze of crates and mech guards. He sees a door at the end of the large hallway. But they were many mech guards and no cover at all. He saw some human workers passing him and leaves some glasses on a crate. They passed by the mech guards like nothing. He quickly got the glasses and inspects them. As he puts them on something whir and buzzed a bit. He saw the sensors scanners and the areas that they were scanning. He smiles and made his way to the door carefully. He reached the middle where a skylight was sealed off and it was a bit of a blind spot for the mech guards he sighs in relief. Just then a light shined on him. He was about to look up but something landed on him hard and knocked to the floor.

"KYAAH!" a girl landed on his back. She had purple leggings, a white blouse, and a large sword on her back. He looks at her. She has hair as black as night. Her yellow eyes so illumnious and a black bow. Icarus recognized her.

"Blake. You okay?" a man landed next to her. He was dressed in all black. His hair was red and spikey. He had some kind of weird shades on. He didn't think this guy could see through it.

"Adam. I am okay. Just landed on something." she looks down.

"oyez! What am i, chop liver?" Blake got off him and he got up. Adam squeezed the trigger of his sheath and fired his katana to his stomach so he could knock him out, but Icarus reacted quickly. He grabs the sword quickly and spins a 360 in the air. He sent the sword back, only to be caught by Adam. He gives a small nod. Blake just stood there. Just then some sirens wailed and the mech guards came and began to close in on the three.

"So much for the easy way..." Adam sighs and he was back to back with Blake. Icarus had his back leaned against both of them.

"Don't be too sure of yourself." Blake had a poker face and her hand rested on the giant cleaver rested on her back.

"Nothing ain't ever easy for anything." Icarus pulled on his hood and both Adam and Blake nodded. One of them mech hands transformed into gauntlets and asked them in the robotic voice.

"Intruders. Identify yourself. If workers speak your 14-digit I.D." the robot pointed at Icarus.

"Oh sure" he slips out a screw driver and a wrench and held it in his hands. "It is 1-1-4-EAT MY ASS BITCH!" he rushes to it and lands the screw driver in its CPU that resided in its head. The Mech guard flung his arms back and fired. It hit a couple of mech and took them out of commission. Adam reacted and shot his katana out of his sheath and Blake took out her cleaver and began to slice them. Both were in sync with each slice, each shot, each movement like if they were sharing both minds. As for Icarus, he uses his wrench to loosen some bolts on the hips and make their aim less accurate and uses the screw driver to pierce their head and disable the safety net. As they open fire, Icarus grabs it gauntlet arms and opens fire on them. More began to deploy. Blake tried to cut the exit out but bounce back.

"Ugh...double edge titanium doors, they were expecting a trap after the last freight we put out and we walked into it" Blake slashes left and right.

"Still, we need to get out into the open!" Adam shoots one into the air and does a mid-air 360 slash. Icarus looked at the door.

"I can get it open! But i need both of you to cover my six!" a mech guard came out behind him and open fired but he turned quickly and dodged it. He sent the screwdriver to the barrel of the gun and the gauntlet exploded and took down the upper part of the mech guard.

"Err..." Adam slashes hard on a mech.

"Do it! We shall cover you!" Blake looked at Icarus. "But better move like if you got a fucken purpose!" Icarus nodded. He ran to the metal door. Blake and Adam ran beside him, slashing mech that were in his way or blocking bullets from the back. Icarus pulled out 10 flat items that look like plates. He threw his backpack close to the door. As he reached the metal door, he places them all on the weak points of the metal doors. He pulled out a small device that activates the timer out of his bag. He puts it in the middle and began to connect wires from each breach plate to the timer device. As he was going to activate the timer there was a bullet hole in the activation module

"Crap! The timer is busted!" a mech guard lunged at Icarus and he fell short as a blade cut it in half.

"Isn't there another way?" a mech lashed out at Blake but she deflected it.

"Either shoot it manually or use a mech to activate the countdown!" Icarus looked around. Adam was cutting them in half. One of them stood up.

"Initiate omega protocol. Explosive terminations. 10 second countdown start." the mech guard began to countdown.

"I got it! Tell him to hit the mech over to me!" Icarus told Blake and she got the idea.

"Adam! Hit the counting mech guard to the door!" Blake shouted.

"Consider it done!" he did a thrust kick while slashed the left side and shot the right. The mech guard flew to the door with a heavy thud. Icarus brought out a connecting from the activation module and connected it into the mech port on the side of the neck.

"Stand clear!" Blake and Icarus rushed back. As the mech count down to zero it blew the doors outwards. Some of the mech guards were crushed.

"Move it!" Adam ordered Blake and both jumped out through the blasted door and fought more mech guards. Before Icarus followed them something got him by his backpack and threw him with such force that he broke through the rooftop. Icarus looked up and saw a black ninja grab his leg and throws him across the rooftop of the train. He lands hard. the harbinger somehow survive the rocket shot and the other one that was shot in the head grab his neck and brought it close to him.

"I offer you a great honor, i was mistaken. I know mark you, the sin of god!" he brings out a stone that was glowing in red. He raises high in the air. Icarus felt paralyzed, he couldn't fight back. All he could do is just staring. "I CAST: GOD ENERU'S JUDGEMENT! YOU HAVE BEEN JUDGED!"

He slams it down on his right eye and all Icarus could do is give a blood curling scream at the top of his lungs. It burns his eye and the stone sank in a little bit. Blake and Adam finished destroying the mech guard as they heard Icarus screaming. The raced to the top of the train to see what was happening. Blake looked away and covered her ears. Adam only filched a bit but he kept watching.

"YOUR SOUL WILL BURN!" he shoves the stone even deeper and Icarus screams in pain. His life flashed before his eyes but they were all blurry. Just then the sides of the train broke open and out slithered Kiwa and Lula, both shot up and arched to the direction of the ninjas. The one with the burned face was bitten in half and ripped out. She tossed his other half off the train. The one stabbing Icarus in the eye turns but only encounters a black king Taijistu. Lula opens her mouth wide and bit the ninja as he arches back. She slams her jams on him and arches the ninja always back until his back legs touched the back of his head. A horrible snap went his spine and his rips. Lula threw the half alive ninja off the train and landed near a Beowulf's den. He began to move but the Beowulf's been upon him and began to tear him up. Kiwa and Lula began to help Icarus up. Blake and Adam saw his right eye. It was red with three commas surrounding the pupil of the eye. It looked like the sharinga eye. Kiwa hissed at Icarus with a worried look.

"I...i am...fine...Kiwa...Lula...get off the train...meet back with raiki...go..." Icarus looked at them. Lula hissed angrily. She didn't want to leave Icarus, but Icarus snapped at Lula, "Do as your told Lula! I'll be back at the forest soon! Just go!" Kiwa hissed at Lula and Lula looks down. Both nuzzle Icarus and Icarus weakly hugs them. Kiwa and Lula slithered off to a tree as the train rounded a hill. Both began to make their way back to their home, in the forest of grim. Nobody said anything.

"Did...do he just..." Adam was speechless.

"He...he spoke to creatures of grim..." Blake walked up to Icarus.

"Blake, set the charges and blow the train sky high." Adam began to walk.

"What about the crew members? What about him?" Blake looks at Adam.

"What about them?" Adam responded without looking back. Blake was about to respond back but a spider mech broke through the rooftop where Icarus was standing. It looked like a hybrid spider mech. it had four legs two in the form and two in the back. The upper part was a regular mech guard. It tossed Icarus down to a lower platform where he was barely conscious.

"Blake distracts it! Buy me some time!" he made a stance and held his sword close. He began to concentrate. Blake began to use her gambol shroud to distract it. She slid under and shot the bottom part. She jumped high and sliced its back. It only pushed her back. As she fell she shot her weapon to the mech. with her ribbon still attached to the trigger, she spins it clockwise and stabs it on the leg. She swings around it and lands in front of Adam. Its hands transformed into a massive cannon and it was charging up.

"MOVE!" Adam told Blake and she ran to Icarus. The mech fired a blue hyper-beam blast but Adam unsheathes his katana a bit only to stop it. His mask began to glow red as he chuckles. the mech lunged at Adam and in one swift move he sliced, not only the tree tops of some of the trees that were on the side of the railroad tracks but also cut the mech in half like it was butter. Adam smiled and ran to Blake. He stops and looks at her as she was standing there. She looks at him with sorrow.

"I guess...this is...goodbye..." she brings out her weapon in katana mode. She holds it up high.

"Blake! Wait!" Adam reached out but Blake's hand went into motion. With a swift flick she cut the cufflinks that held the half of the train. Both separated, Adams side was slowing down and Blake's side was becoming more distant. She puts away her sword and looks at Adam, then at Icarus who has passed out of the damage he has taken. She knew she couldn't go back. Not ever. Before Icarus could pass out he heard armistice voice in his head.

"One down. Three to go. Your journey on the path has just begun." armistice said and with that, Icarus passed out...


	5. Chapter 5: gift of a fallen soldier

Heya new chapter inbound

* * *

**The gift of a fallen soldier**

* * *

Everything swirled around Icarus. Many images flashed around his head the ones that he could not get. He opens his eyes to find himself in a rocky room. A girl with amber eyes was putting a wet towel over his head.

"Ah, you're awake." Blake looks down at him.

"Where...where am in..." Icarus croaked.

"You're at a cheap hotel on the river. It is the only safe place I could think off...what did those people did to you?" she looks at his injured eye. The sharinga mark was there. Icarus instinctively covered his damaged eye and he winced.

"I...I don't know...all I know is that I am feeling very weak." tries to get up but falls back down. Blake gets up.

"I do not like leaving anybody that is injured...but I need to go..." Blake looks at Icarus. Icarus sits up.

"I understand, but under one condition..." Icarus told her and she raises her eyebrow.

"What?" Blake asked.

"You don't tell people about my...talent...to talk to the grim, and I will keep my mouth very shut about the train incident. Capiesh?" Icarus looks at Blake and Blake nods in agreement. She opens the window and jumps off to who knows where. Icarus sighs and decided to sleep for an hour. As he got up he heard a knock. Then the knocks turned into hits on the door.

"Open up! Ya bloody bloke! The black claw wants to have a word with ya!" it had a heavy Australian accent. Icarus blood went cold. He grabs his backpack and puts it on. He quickly slips on his shoes and headed out the window. They broke the door down and it was the general. He aimed his magnum pistol at him and opened fired but Icarus broke through the window and began to free fall. He pulls on a cord and a small parachute came out of his bag. He floated softly and took off running. His parachute detached. He began to run into the city and tried to lose them in the market. He began to lose them in the crowd. He takes a turn left into the alley where three men in suits were beating up another one. Icarus was thinking second thoughts but his hands were already in motion. He brought out a blue crystal. As he held it tightly, an ice crystal grew out of his back hand. He broke the crystal in half and held them in each hand. He claps them together like if he was going to pray. He couches down and slams his palms on the surface of the alley and a blue circle surrounded him and some blue cracks slithered to them. The one that they were beating up fell back as they closed in on them. In a blue flash the three men were frozen in an iceberg. The man got up and looked at Icarus. Icarus gets up and turns around to see the general closing in. they walk a bit but stop, they began to back away.

"Ah crud, let's get out of here" they all took off. Icarus sighs in relief. The man in suit looked at the people that were frozen. He laughed.

"Bloody fantastic mate! Thanks for the help." he goes to Icarus and shakes his hand.

"Yeah you're welcome." Icarus sits on the wall and sighs. He looks at his hands. He didn't know he could do that. But it was just instinct.

"Names Tony, yours?" he looks at Icarus with a big smile. His hair was black and slips back, like a greaser. His suit was loose. It was almost a zoot suit. With the baggy pants, the long gold necklace hanging from his pants.

"Icarus." he told his name.

"Well Icarus my fine young friend, ya save my neck, so ill treat ya to a drink." he pulls out a shot of whiskey out of nowhere and drinks it.

"Um...no thanks..." Icarus got up.

"Come on man, I insist and besides, you look like you are in no condition for going out alone." tony wagged his finger at him and Icarus growled. He was right.

"Fine! Lead the way." Icarus sighs in defeat. Tony patted on his back rather hard Thad Icarus stumbles.

"You won't regret it my fine young fighter, come on, let's go party!" punches the air and walks away. Icarus begins to follow. This was going to be a one of those dog days...

.

.

.

They arrived to a club, the neon sign outside read "vinyl's dubbing wubs club" which had a nice ring to it. As they entered there was some shouting.

"Vinyl, baby! Need a favor! My friend needs a place to crash!" Tony shouted to a Dj up on the booth. She was wearing a white tank top and some white shorts that hugged her curves. Her hair was light blue with dark blue streaks. She had a green bag that was behind her and hanging out of the bag was some cables. She took off her purple shades to reveal her almost crimson eyes. She comes down the booth and walks up to him. She slaps him.

"I told you to not bring another bum! The last one tried to rape me! And second I am not your baby!" she points at Icarus. Icarus looks crossed.

"Who are ya calling a bum? Ya snobby disc jockey!" Icarus told vinyl.

"Excuse me! What did you say!" she looks at Icarus but gasps a bit. He had some bandages covering his eye and around his head. Scars and bruises around his arms and on his neck. "Oh snap...what happened to you?"

"...I don't want to talk about it..." Icarus looks to the side. Vinyl looks at tony.

"And let me guess, the tolito mafia ruff you up." she gave an unimpressed sigh. Tony laughs.

"yeah, ya know me so well, I was going to be worse if he didn't step it and froze them, honestly ya looked like something from that TV show avatar: last of the air bender." tony patted his back hard and Icarus stumbles. Vinyl looked at Icarus.

"Well, that earn ya drink...but ya need to do something for me if you are going to crash in my house." vinyl looked at Icarus.

"It better not be me going into your room with a bunch of sex toys hanging on the wall and you tied up in all that BDSM stuff." Icarus said it with no emotion.

"I-i d-didn't mean it like T-that!" she blushes madly and looks away. Tony falls to the floor laughing. Icarus just has a poker face.

"I am just kidding, what do you need me to do?" Icarus looked at vinyl and she looks at him.

"Just help me clean my house, and you got a place to crash, I'll just call my roommate/girlfriend" she pulls out her phone and calls somebody. Tony wipes some tears of his eyes and looks at Icarus.

"Man, you are a riot; I wish my big brother would have that kind of humor! He tries to be a ladies killer, but he looks like he is trying to just hit on men. I smell YAOI! But serious, you're a riot." tony gave him a thumbs up. Vinyl came back.

"Well, she will be home late and I still need to set this place up for tonight." vinyl finish telling Icarus as a light fell from the ceiling and broke. Vinyl went down and saw the tech boy. She yelled at him. She points out the door and he leaves.

"Well, that was our last tech boy." tony sighs. Icarus goes over to the light that fell. He pulled out some tool and began to make repairs. Tony chuckles."

"Yo, vinyl!" tony shouted.

"What! Can't you see I am trying to find a tech guy on a short notice!" as she finished telling tony Icarus yells in the back ground.

"Fixed!" vinyl looked at Icarus as he begins to reinstall the lights.

"Wow...that's convenient..." vinyl looks at Icarus.

"I say that is worth a few days to crash." tony chuckles and vinyl nods.

.

.

.

4 hours later, Icarus helped out a lot in the club, not only setting up the lights but adding some cool items. One was the little mic they had around the workers ears to better the communication over the loud music. Also a floating moving camera that was linked up to the big screen so that it will make a good asset and an impression on some of the celebrities that go to the club. Vinyl showed him to her house. It really was a big mess. Icarus sighs and gets to work. Once he was finished he decided to grab a quick shower, little did he know vinyl's roommate came in. she had a cello case in her hands. Her hair was straight down and the bangs curved to the left. She had grey coat and pants. She was wearing a white blouse and a pink bow tie. She stepped into a clean house that took her by surprise. She hears the showers stop and goes upstairs.

"Vinyl, your home early, what about the show you had?" she goes to the bathroom and opens it up. She stops dead in her tracks and she looks at the stranger. Icarus finished taking a shower. He was wearing some pajama bottoms that were grey. Icarus looks at her. It was very awkward, but the girl snapped out of it and pointed at him.

"Who are you!? What are you doing here!" she gave him a venomous glare.

"Vinyl let me stay here for a couple of days; she called you four hours ago." Icarus finished drying himself off. She remembered about it and face palmed.

"Oh my...I must apologies, my name is Octavia." she holds out her hand. Icarus reached out and took it. They both shook hands.

"Icarus, Icarus light" he nods. Octavia looks at his eyes; she sees one eye brown and the other red with markings.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" she began to inspect him.

"I...um...had a little run in with some powerful people..." Icarus didn't meet her gaze. She nods.

"I guess you were the one that cleaned up the place." she looks around and Icarus nods.

"Yeah, nothing aunt for free these days." he manages a small chuckle and Octavia giggled.

"True, well I will be in my room, make yourself at home." she heads to her room. Icarus heads into the room only to find a drunken vinyl.

"*hic* hi handsome" she giggles. Icarus sniffed the air.

"Ya drunk" Icarus stated the obvious.

"Go drunk, imp home" she lunges at him and Icarus caught her. They both fell on to the couch. She tries to kiss him but Icarus holds her back.

"Come on...I want some fun on that biiiiig pole you got." she giggles as she begins to take her shirt off but falls back and stays still. She was passed out and Icarus sighs in relief. Octavia came in but stops.

"Um...I...um...did she...um..." Octavia blushes and looks down.

"No...She was just a bit down and out." Icarus picks her up and heads to Octavia. Octavia leads him to vinyl's room. He puts her in her bed. As he began to leave she hugs his arm and begins to whimper.

"I'm...sorry mom...I...I want this life...this...this is who I am...mom...please...doesn't tell me to...go die...I just want you...to be proud of me...not to hate Me." her beings to sob. Icarus looks down. He begins to stroke her hair as he sang a bit. Octavia just stood on the door way.

"How many people have decided to leave, how many people refuse to believe, who would be standing by me, to climb the misery and grief, would we be standing together, to see the world at peace. If I continue to breath, then I'll continue to lead. As you following me, you'll find the nack to be free, no more fighting our enemies, we shall stand up, and rise. Reach for the sky, cut the sky is the only limit..." Icarus sang. It calmed down vinyl and she lets go. Icarus gets up and Octavia looks impressed.

"Where did you learn my song?" Octavia asked.

"My mom...before...she went on her last archeologist dig site...she...never came back." Icarus looks down. Octavia mentally kicked herself.

"I-i is sorry...it must be tough...to be raised by one parent..." Octavia tried to make things better.

"He was there by her side...till the end..." Icarus looks out the window.

"Oh..." Octavia looks down. Cursing to her for bringing it up.

"Get some rest...okay." Icarus goes to the couch and plops down. Octavia says her good night and heads into her room. The night past away.

.

.

.

Three days has past. Icarus made himself useful in the club. He helps out as much as he can and tony made himself a drinking buddy with a Faunus. He had some fox ears and a tail. But nobody paid any attention to them. Icarus walked out of the club to take a break. It was 3 in the afternoon and looked like it was about to rain. A man in a black over coat came up to him.

"Icarus light?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" Icarus fired back his question with another.

"My name is Erin, I came to inform you about something...your guardians...jack and bulma...were found murdered..." as he said this Icarus blood went cold.

"Who...who murdered them..." Icarus could not react. Those words just came out of his mouth.

"We are not sure...both throats were slit open...their funeral is starting now. I came to tell you, jack and bulma left their will, to you...please go..." he walked away and disappeared. Vinyl came out looking for Icarus. She found him.

"Hey pips, ya okay?" a nick name vinyl gave him and so did the club members. She saw his face pale.

"Yeah...I...I need to go..." he took off running. Vinyl looked at him run. It began to rain. 5 blocks down was the cemetery. He went walking in with his hood on; he was wearing a black hoodie. He saw where the funeral was. There were marines holding rifles. Priest was about to begin. Icarus goes close. The priest finishes and puts holy water on both coffins. A child was sobbing.

"Auntie may! my is mommy and daddy sleeping...they said they were going to work...why are they not moving...they're going to be late! Auntie does something!" the little girl cries. The one called may was in a maid's outfit. She hugs her close.

"Now...would anyone like to say something before the lowering of the bodies." the priest looks around. Icarus looks at him and walks up. He stands in the middle of the coffins. A memory flashed.

-flashback. P.O.V. Icarus-

I was walking around holding aunt bulma's hand and uncle jack's hand. We were at a theme park. I just got out of the bumper cars. I laughed as my uncle picked me up and put me on his shoulders. We go into a little shop that had some toy guns; my uncle kept naming the guns and bulma sighs and chuckles.

"...and this is my favorite gun, the berretta, she was a strong gun and helped me out during the Faunus war's, the major general mustang came in like a bull, while lieutenant roman covered us with a sniper, corporal Oswald comes in with a heavy gun and I was the leader, even though I was just a major, I would always take point. But we would always get in trouble with the big man, Gen General of the Army, Ozpin. I would always tell them, 'onwards, and upwards, for tomorrow we live until we are forward unto dawn' every time a bad storm would come." jack looks at me and I giggle. I grab the toy gun my uncle was holding and he puts me on a helmet. Bulma laughs and takes my picture.

"My little soldiers...both of you." bulma's voice sounded so distant

-End of flashback-

"My uncle...was one of the bravest. And kindest of men...he would always see the good in people. He fought in the Faunus war. He was a war hero. He stood there when they sign the peace treaty between them. he would always treat me like a son they never had, they loved me...and I loved them back...it pains me so much...to see them like this...and for my aunt bulma...she... she would always make me smile in the darkest of time...her smile is what kept me going through all those years when my own family would be so far away. I never thought I would be standing here...seeing my own family, being buried to the ground...they will be in my heart always..." Icarus tried his hardest not to cry but tears flow. But he still kept on going. "For my uncle who fought to make a change and successful, his legacy will go on! for my aunt who was always there by his side, every step of the way, it wasn't for her, my uncle would have never gotten this far, to my family I loved...may the heavens doors open up...and let you in, you may have left me here in this cold world, but your flames of love and determination will go on!" Icarus stood tall. A marine was about to call out the riflemen to shoot in the air for honor of their fallen brother but Icarus looked at him.

"May I do the honor...please...?" Icarus looked at him with fallen tears. The marine nodded. The riflemen looked a bit confused. The priest began to lower the coffins into the ground.

"Onwards and upwards...for tomorrow we live until we are forward unto dawn...ATTENTION!" the riflemen snapped attention. The marine looked at him.

"PRESENT ARMS!" Icarus barked the order and they turned forward. Pointed the rifles at the sky."

"For the fallen soldier, for your fallen brother, for my fallen family...may your soul be carried in us through our darkest moments...FIRE!? The riflemen began to open fire. The marine brought up Icarus a folded up flag.

"I am guessing you are Icarus...your uncle spoke highly of you. You do have his spirit and courage. This was his...I knew he would have wanted you to have him." the marine saluted him and Icarus saluted back. The funeral was over and they place their tombstone. Icarus stood above it and brought out two crystals. One red and one blue. He placed the red on jack's tomb for passion and strength. And the blue one he put on bulma's tomb for kindness and grace.

"...so we meet again mate." Icarus turned slowly. It the general. The one that has been chasing him, but Icarus knew his name.

"General Mustang..." Icarus looked at him. Icarus hand was on the gun that was in the holster. The general saw but made no move.

"Calm down, I came here to pay my respects. I never thought that you have been the major's nephew..." he came up next to him. Icarus hugged the folded up flag. The general gave a salute.

"So, I guess this is just a big reunion." a voice came next to him. It was roman. Roman torchwick. He took off his hat. "I see you have survived. you really are like your uncle, a stubborn basterd that will never die, not even in death...that I admire him the most...I just can't believe he is gone..." he gave a salute. Just then one more came up. He some wolf ears and a tail. He was wearing some white clothing. His eyes were full of pride yet sorrow. He had the logo of the white fang on his back. It was Oswald.

"It is good to see a familiar face...the nephew of the war hero, jack hensin... I am sorry for your lost young one..." he gave a salute to his tomb.

"Onward and u-upwards..." Icarus voice cracked and all three of them looked at Icarus. "f-for tomorrow we live until we are...forward unto dawn." he saluted at the tomb and tried his hardest not to cry.

"What happened? I got a letter saying about his funeral and his wife's..." Oswald looked at roman.

"I got no clue, but his wife was a lovely rose...I am shocked about her death as well" roman looked back at Oswald and then at General mustang.

"I haven't got the foggiest mate...do you know?" the general looks at Icarus.

"He...h-he was murdered...so was my aunt..." Icarus tears fell.

"What!" all three looked at Icarus and Icarus just stood there.

"My whole family is dead...and I am left alive still...but why...why kill my uncle and aunt." Icarus didn't understand.

"If that is true...it may come for all three of us..." Oswald looked at them.

"How about we each get ourselves distant and give his nephew a break." roman put on his hat and began to walk away.

"I agree with roman, Icarus goes untouched for 3 months." Oswald looks at Icarus. "Stay safe." he walks into the shadows and disappeared. Icarus felt a big hand on his shoulder. The general looks at him with concern eyes.

"Mate...it's best if ya travel far, make no friends, and keep this to yourself or go into a stronghold...just don't endanger anybody. May I make a request? Major?" the general looks at Icarus. His uncle was ranked major.

"Permission granted..." Icarus looks down.

"may one day, we meet in the battlefield, not as enemies, but brothers in arms, one day, if the world should fall to its knees to a cruel man, I would be honor to fight alongside you, till the end. Until then, you are marked as a target for the black claw and the white fang, please survive." the general lit up his Cuban cigar and walked away. Icarus looked at him.

"Onwards and upwards!" Icarus shouted.

"For tomorrow we live!" the general shouted back.

"Until we are!" Oswald shouted from the top of a building. A jet flew above Icarus and roman leaned out the door.

"Forward unto dawn!" the door closes and the jet takes off. Icarus nods and returns back to the house that he was staying. A man with a suit case came up to Icarus.

"Icarus light?" the man asked and Icarus nodded. "I came to deliver you your uncle's will." he takes out a small yellow envelope. Gives it to Icarus and leaves. Icarus gets home, only to find a worried trio.

"Icarus!" vinyl hugs Icarus tight.

"Man, where have you been, ya ran off like if ya house was on fire." tony goes to him. Octavia sighs in relief.

"What happened?" Octavia asked. Icarus looks down and goes to sit on the couch. He covers his eyes.

"I lost...I lost them all..." Icarus was all he could have mustered out of his shattered soul.

"Lost what, ya drink? Ya left it in the bar." tony tried to make him feel better.

"My aunt and uncle...both murdered...now buried." he let out a sob and Octavia sat on his side. Vinyl looks to the side. Tony looks down.

"I am sorry...it must be hard..." Octavia pats him on his back.

"Someone...is after my family...four are already in the grave...that leaves me..."Icarus looks up.

"Man, don't ya worry my big brother will take care of you. Roman torchwick." he smiles but Icarus stays silent. He just found out this was his younger brother.

"If they are after me, then all of you are in danger... I got to get out of here" Icarus gets up. Everyone argues but a solid voice broke through them all.

"Or perhaps we may be of assistance." Icarus recognized the voice and turned too looked at the door. Professor Ozpin was there along with miss good witch. Tony brought out a kendo sword. He flips it in the air and transforms it into a musket. He aims at them. Icarus holds the barrel down.

"Whoa! Easy, that is professor Ozpin, thee headmaster of beacon." Icarus looks at him. Tony put down the gun.

"I see we meet again, Mr. light, I do apologies for coming in unannounced. I was at a funeral with one of my oldest comrades. Jack hensin...trouble maker he was with his squad. But rather hilarious." he smiles. Icarus did not.

"Wait...I just pointed a gun at the headmaster...ah crap, I will not get accepted." tony face palm. Ozpin chuckles.

"Actually, we were about to come find you" Glynda gives him a letter and tony opens it fast. He reads it.

"YES! I am in! First rounds! On me!" tony punched the air. Vinyl laughs and Octavia face palmed.

"I imagine jack gave you his will." Ozpin looked at Icarus and he nodded. He pulled out the unopened letter. "May I read it? In case you break into tears." Icarus looks at Ozpin and gives him the letter. Glynda went to Icarus to check on his wounds. Icarus didn't do anything to stop her.

"I, Jack hensin, leaving with a sound mind of a sound body that contains a sound soul, I leave my nephew, Icarus light, my old military suit, when the time comes, he will know where to look, and also I leave with him an addition into Beacon academy, Gen General and headmaster, Ozpin gave me this special request so that if I ever had a child who wanted to become a huntsman may enter. And for Icarus, he was like a son I never had. And will also leave these three words that may help him. Ark. of. Dust." Ozpin finished and Icarus looked at him. Confused by those last three words.

"Well then, let be the first to welcome you to beacon." Ozpin reached out his hand. Tony brought out a bottle of shampane out of nowhere and popped it open. Glynda smiles and vinyl calls out for a party. Icarus looked at him and shook his head.

"I am sorry, but I cannot accept." Icarus looked down and everyone just stood there. Ozpin just chuckled. Icarus snaps at him. "I am just an inventor! I don't go into the school to train huntresses and huntsmen, I..." Icarus looks down but then he remembers the note his step-father left him. 'Go to beacon. Find your destiny.'

"Icarus." Icarus looks at Glynda who gave a worried look. "Even if you didn't have this special entry, we would have let you into the school as a safe haven. Only for a couple of months. With this, you maybe be in for more than four years. To train yourself for a purpose. If you keep on running...what will you do then?" Icarus looks down. He hated when he had nothing to do. He knew that if he didn't accept he would still be on the run from the white fang, the black claw, and the organization roman is in.

"But...I don't know...I was never trained for being a huntsman...I am a just an inventor." Icarus looks at Ozpin and he smiled.

"How about being a mechanic and also an able pilot?" Ozpin looked at him. Icarus thought for a moment.

"Um...well...I am good with mechanics when it comes to one of my inventions breaking down..." Icarus nodded. "But piloting is way out of my league."

"We may be able to train you for both piloting and being a huntsman. If you are willing to complete your uncles will." Icarus said yes before Ozpin.

"Then we are set to go, we shall leave at once." Ozpin walks out. But Icarus stops him.

"What about my friend Vinyl. I may have been working part time, but I still need to help her out." Icarus looks at him and vinyl looks at Icarus.

"Then better to learn how to pilot a ship as best as you can." he walks out to a ship that was parked in front.

"Don't worry pips, I can keep the club running." vinyl grabs his stuff and gives his to him. "Take care...lazy bum." she smiles and tears fell. Icarus laughs and hugs back.

"Yeah...take care...ya snobby disc jockey." he looks at Octavia and she rushes for a hug. Icarus hugs her back.

"Take it easy. Please." Octavia tells him.

"I promise." Icarus told her. Tony came back down with his stuff packed up and ready to go. Icarus and tony went into the ship. Icarus looked back and saw vinyl and Octavia waving goodbye. He waves goodbye as the ramp door began to lift up and seal off the ship. Its jets aimed down and began to take off. Vinyl holds Octavia closely.

"Don't worry babe, we'll see him again." vinyl looks at Octavia and kisses her on the lips. Octavia blushes. "By the way, what happened when I got drunk?"

"Well, you made love to Icarus and I joined in for a threesome." Octavia just said it with no emotion and vinyl's jaw drops, but Octavia smiles and kisses her. "Just kidding, god, your cute when you get that reaction." she walks back into the house.

"Octavia!" she rushes in. the night was young.

.

.

.

"Is the test subject ready?" Emery looks bored up on the shadowy throne.

"It is, lord enuru." the ninja with the burn face bows low.

"Excellent, bring it in." eneru sits up straight. A man comes in thru the doors. He had a lab coat on while he was pushing a cage.

"Lord Eneru, I am happy you to present you. Subject R14 Xeno. This is my ultimate creation." a blob of green dust just stood there.

"I am not amused. Guards!" eneru looks bored and a guard brings out a kunai knife.

"Wait! Wait! I am not done yet! This subject may be able to manipulate and re-animate people or animals!" he cried out and that caught Eneru's attention.

"Really, tell me more." Eneru tells him.

"Well, under your command you may tell it who to be, but it only last 3 hours. Unless it kills the original then it last for about a week." he finishes and eneru laughs with a smile.

"Well William, you have done it again! This will be the prize of this kingdom, is there more?" eneru looks at him and the scientist name William smiles.

"No...But I have serums ready to inject it and multiply it by 20. All we need is a test run to confirm that the test subject is capable." William finished.

"Yes, yes. A test run is an order, a demonstration right now, if you will join Me." eneru got up and walked to William.

"I am honored." he smiles and opens the cage. The glob came out and stood in front of them.

"So is it voice command?" eneru looked at William.

"Yes, to knock out a target and use its identity you saw 'kknoc tou dan eus' and you just name your target." William explains.

"What about, to replace and eliminate the original?" eneru was now very curious and William smiled. He has reached Eneru's curiosity. This was a life goal for him.

"You saw 'elocat, eeliminat, dan ereplac' then you say the name, so who will you test it on, god eneru?" William looks at eneru and he gives a cold evil smile.

"Why, you William.'eLocat, eEliminat, dan eReplac William!" eneru shouted the command the dust blob wrapped itself around William. He screamed and tried to break free. The glob made a tentacle and put it in his mouth. It came out of its eye and poked the other. After that it ripped out its arms, and flipped the body upside down. It broke its legs and tore its torso in half. The head was detached and consumed. It began to take shape and form of William. Every detail was perfect; it is like William never died. Eneru laughed.

"You brilliant basterd. You have made me proud! But too bad I have to kill you. You were going to retired and I could not let this secret out, but your knowledge will live on. Now then, bow on one knee and serve me!" eneru commands and the fake William went on one knee. It tried to speak but could not. Eneru laughed.

"Now, dear jack. You are dead, so is your wife. It was fun to slit both of your throats. but Icarus, the last of the test subjects, codename: angel of death will be my key in to this project jack left behind buried and the child stolen before I could have crown myself god in his blood, the legacy that was left to him, will be mine, Project: Ark of Dust. It will be mine. With that I SHALL RULE THE WORLD! AND NOBODY WILL STOP ME! He begins to laugh manically. The tables have been set; the battlefield became a chest board of wits and cunning thinking. The warning shots have been fired


	6. Chapter 6: the heart of the war

heyo! gearfox7 here with a new chapter, sorry i took long.

* * *

**chapter 6: the heart of the war**

* * *

It's been almost a whole day when they left the house of Octavia and vinyl. Ozpin has been piloting the ship and Glynda was their navigator. Icarus was playing a game with Tony on the 3D board Icarus made. There were virtual fighters and both fighting against each other. One of them did and uppercut and to finish the move with a roundhouse kick straight into the face.

"Ah man! I lost again! How do I know you are not cheating!" tony points a finger at him.

"You're too easy to read." Icarus sat back. They heard some snoring.

"Professor Ozpin, are we the only ones on this ship?" tony asked.

"Of course, why"? Ozpin looked back. Icarus removed a cover only to find a sleeping Faunus. His clothing was a bit faded. He had some Shaolin clothing. It was black with white outlines. He had a red scarf that was big and long. He was cuddling next to a pie. His hair was a bit orange and his fox ears were orange as well. His tail however, was a wolf's tail.

"Mmmmm...my lady...I would dip my fingers into you...my one...and only cherry pie." the Faunus giggles in his sleep. Icarus stays quiet while tony hides his laughter. Ozpin looks back.

"It seems we have a stowaway. Wake him up." Ozpin handed the controls to Glynda and goes over to them. Icarus and tony tried to wake him up but no luck. Ozpin sighs and wraps a rope around him. He opens the side door and slides the cherry pie out of the ship. The Faunus opened its eyes and lunged out of the ship. He free fall and dived to get the pie.

"CHERRY! I AM COMING FOR YOU SWETIE!" the Faunus cried out. The rope reached it limit and stopped the Faunus. He grabbed the cherry pie just in time before he was pulled back into the ship.

"My love, you're safe." He was face to face with the headmaster.

"Who are you?" Ozpin asked.

"My name is Syaoran Uzumaku! You threw my pie out the door, prepare to die!" he tried to reach Ozpin but he stopped after he felt his pie was going to fall off.

"Mr. Uzumaku, I am professor Ozpin, headmaster of beacon academy." Syaoran stops struggling and gets down.

"Oh m-my! Sorry Ozpin-sensei, I did not realize!" Syaoran looks through the 4rth wall. "OH why didn't you type that sooner that this was Professor Ozpin, Aurthor-chan!"

Me? Why in the hell was I supposed to do, introduce everyone in one chapter and then end it? Um, hello? I am trying to make the story last longer!

"You just jealous because I got my girlfriend in my arms!" Syaoran waves his hands back and forth

The hell? I am not even jealous. That's just a pie for crying out loud.

"Oh that's it!" Syaoran disappears.

Okay, where the hell did he hniweurvbfpeowihjfboieqwjfoewbq cinsdbfkbnjewepfewoiwjpfje...

*crashing noises*

Hay, Syaoran here filling in for author-Chan, he is a bit...shall we say "tied" up at the moment. I shall leave my awesome life story. It all started dfiherwyhfjewio ifrjifve...

*crashing noises again*

Syaoran reappeared in the ship all tied up. He struggles but no luck.

"Icarus, untie him." ozpin looked at him and Icarus nodded. He untied him and Syaoran got up. He bows a bit.

"Please forgive my sudden outburst Ozpin-sensei." Syaoran looked sincere.

"It is quite alright. I am guessing you have enrolled into beacon academy?" Ozpin went back to the pilot seat.

"Yes, I just got accepted and decided to celebrate with this party animal!" pats tony on the back and tony does the same thing.

"Um, professor, we are about to fly over the heart of the Faunus war." glynda looks at Ozpin and his face darken. Just then a shadow past over the ship.

"Um...was that a cloud?" tony looked out the window.

"No...It was too fast" Ozpin gets ready for anything.

Syaoran sits down with his pie. Icarus looks around he could have sworn he heard wings flapping. He thought it was Saiko, the nevermore but he changed his mind when he heard a dark voice.

"Humans! Prepare to die!" Icarus looks all over.

"Did you guys hear that?" Icarus asked around but everyone said no. then that's when the ship began to spiral out of control. Glynda and Ozpin began to fight for control over the ship. Icarus looked outside and he almost fell over. It was a dragon. His scales were black and its armor was white. Grimm armor. Some claws broke through the bay doors. Syaoran went flying out and so did tony. Icarus held on but his grip was weakening. He let go and caught the tail of the Dragon. The dragon's type was called a Shen-long. It was very rare to see the dragon. It was a good luck sign. That was uncle Vinnie's saying. But encountering one is a game changer.

"You shall feel my wrath!" it roared. To everyone else it just roared but to Icarus it spoke.

"Leave us alone!" Icarus screamed out. The dragon turned and laughed.

"Little human who hangs by my tail. If only you could understand me, you are so weak and puny, and maybe I shall keep you as a pet." the Shen-long this laughed. This comment fueled Icarus rage. He brought out a yellow crystal dust and held it up in the air.

"Let's see if I am now weak and pathetic you overgrown Lizard!" Icarus slammed the crystal on to the armor and broke the crystal. Icarus raised the pieces and threw them up into the sky. The clouds darken and thundered roared. The Shen-long let go of the ship and turned to Icarus in surprise. No human has ever understood a creature of Grimm. Icarus let go and free fall to catch up with a falling tony and Syaoran. Lighting came down on the dragon and struck. It only made him dizzy and fell but it caught itself. He looked at the ship but it was long gone.

"Tony! Syaoran! Grab hold of me!" Icarus holds out his hands to them. Both take his hands. He reached for a strap on his bag and pulled on it. A parachute deployed from his bag. The landed hard but okay. One by one they got up. They looked around.

"Whoa...this place...my brother told me about this." tony looked around and so did Syaoran.

"Man, a tank graveyard. Plane graveyard. A regular graveyard. Geez, this place is hell or something?" he placed his scarf over his nose and mouth. He looked like a ninja.

"No...This is the heart of the war. The bloodiest battle in the Faunus war. Where both sides faced numerous casualties." there were many bone bodies. Some with guns, other with military outfits. They began to walk among the biggest graveyard ever. Tony pulled out some sun glasses and put it on. Icarus puts on his hood and walks with them.

"So what the hell attack us?" Syaoran holds his cherry pie close.

"A shen-long." Icarus looks up into the sky.

"A dragon creature of grim! Bullshit!" tony looks at Icarus in disbelief.

"Nah, straight out. I am just worried about professor Glynda and headmaster Ozpin." Icarus picked up a bullet and opened it up. He saw it still contained dust powder.

"Man, I am missing and episode of Naruto for crying out loud! Dammit! Author-Chan! Hurry up" Syaoran looks through the fourth wall.

"Hey man, you okay?" tony looks at Syaoran.

"Yeah, just want an exploding kunai knife." he hugs his pie closely.

"Well, the sun is setting on us. We got to set up camp." Icarus sees the sun set.

"Ah crap." tony sighs.

"Okay, let hurry, something is watching us. We can't be out by ourselves for too long." Syaoran looks left and right.

"Okay, here is the plan, tony, set up a campfire. Syaoran, see if you scavenge some food. I'll find some equipment. Maybe ammo, explosives, guns, anything for the night." Icarus instructed and both nod. Syaoran began to jump from tank to tank. Tony found some gasoline and began to create some fire with flint and piece of steel. Icarus activated his jump jets. Small blue flames came out the shoes and he floated. He leans forward and began searching.

.

.

.

.

an hour later Icarus came back with some items, an old radio, spare electronic parts, 5 grenades, 4 boxes full of black powder vials, keys to a tank that still worked, a functioning sniper and 3 ammo clips fully loaded. Tony manages to keep the fire burning.

"Yo, your back." tony was sitting down. He was holding his kendo sword over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I got some stuff. Where is Syaoran?" Icarus looks around and set the items down. He heard two footsteps.

"HI! Were baaack!" his voice sounded cheerful. Icarus and tony looked and saw Syaoran smiling and laughing. Holding a big box with a young girl beside him. She was 13 years old, she had a white sweater and the inside was red. She was wearing black shorts and a bright red battle skirt. She was 4 feet tall and 7 inches. A lot smaller than them.

"Onii-chan? Are these friends?" the girl looked at Syaoran.

"Yes." he put the boxes down. "Say hello, snow rose."

"Hi!" she gives a sweet, innocent smile.

"Hey, my name is tony, and this here is my man, Icarus." tony smiled and pointed to Icarus who was beginning to fix up the radio.

"Oh, the grim speaker. The black claw wanted to get you. But dad, told them to not get you." she sets the box down. Syaoran looks confused and so did tony. Icarus stood still.

"I'm sorry? Grim speaker? Icarus?" tony looks at him and Icarus held his breath. Tony looks at Syaoran.

"Naaaaaah!" both said and laughed. Icarus sighs in relief and continues to work on the radio. They ate snacks, told many jokes and stories like if they were old friends. Icarus listens to some of the stories.

"...ha-ha...that's when my master threw me into the Crystal Lake. Just because I shouted 'I'm king of the world'. Boy did I embarrass myself in front of the ladies." Syaoran did an exaggerated sigh. Snow rose laughed and tony was chuckling. Icarus was still working on the radio.

"Man, I can't wait to go back home and introduce you to my brother, he may be an ass but he is cool." tony drinks some more water.

"Yeah, me too! When I go back home, I will prove to my master that I am the greatest ninja ever!" Syaoran ate some pie and punched the air.

"Um...Icarus Onii-san? What about you? What will you do when you go home?" snow asked and Icarus felt like he hit a wall. He looks down and the only thing he remembers was burning his home to the ground.

"Um...well...that's kind of a hard question." Icarus looks at the sky. All the stars were out.

"What do you mean a hard question?" tony looks at him. Icarus looks at them. He feels that he can trust them. Just how much will he tell?

"Well...my house burn to the ground...then...I was on my own." Icarus wasn't completely lying. It was basically the truth.

"What about your mom and dad?" snow asked. Icarus gave no response. He opens his mouth but nothing came out. A tear fell and he automatically looked the other way.

"They...they never came back. They flew high into the sky, and never came back." Icarus tried not to cry. Syaoran looks down and said a little prayer. Tony took off his porkpie hat and rested it on his chest. Snow was going to cry. She runs up and hugs Icarus.

"I'm sorry! Please don't cry Icarus Onii-san" she began to cry. Icarus was much surprise about what she did. He wanted to push her back but couldn't. He didn't have the heart to do that. He slowly hugged her.

"Don't cry, I will see them again...I know I will." Icarus said softly.

"okay." snow wiped away some of the tears she had and yawned. Tony lays back and puts his hat over his face. In a matter of seconds he was snoring. Syaoran made a small bed for snow. She said her goodnights and fell asleep. Syaoran took out some paper and looked at it.

"Hey, what's that?" Icarus looks over.

"Some paper that burns by it, look." Syaoran holds the paper out and waves it in the air like crazy. When Icarus looks at it caught on fire like nothing. Icarus got a paper and inspects it.

"Hmm...it contains a flammable and yet sturdy paper constructions that allows itself to be written like any other paper but when a powerful wind blows on it the chemical bond breaks and it ignites. Causing it to burn out. This is brilliant!" Icarus was breathless. Syaoran was confused.

"English please." Syaoran looked annoyed.

"With some black powder I can make it an exploding paper." Icarus finished and Syaoran smiled like a maniac.

"AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW YYYYYEEEEAAAAAHHHH!" Syaoran punched the air.

"I'll do it tomorrow. Get some rest, I got first watch." Icarus suddenly heard Syaoran snoring. Icarus faces palm and sighs. He continues to work on the radio. He feels that someone else is watching them all. But mostly at Icarus. He heard a big whoosh. The same sound he heard before the attack on the ship. Just then some flames were on the outskirt of the heart of the war. It circled all around into a tight full flame circle. Icarus reaches for two dust crystals a white one and a blue one. He gasps at the white one. It must have combined with some of the other crystals. He slips them under his fingerless gloves. Strange enough it melted into the gloves and they began to glow. The left one was glowing white and the right one was glowing blue. Icarus began to duck and cover through the fallen tanks and planes. He puts on his hood and goes out into the open.

"Puny human, I see you." the dark voice howls through the night. Icarus looks up to only see a ball of fire coming straight at him. Icarus slams the blue glowing glove on the floor and made a little blue circle. The he raises his hand and arches over. A blue ice followed his movement and made an ice shield to repel the fire ball. Icarus hits the deck as the fireball hit the ice. It melted but didn't past through. He looks back and a something was coming at him at high speed. His mind was telling him to get down but his instincts told him to slam down the glowing white glove and jump. He did what his instincts were telling him. He slams the glow on the ground and then jump up. He felt a gush of wind blowing him upwards. He caught a glimpse of the dragon below him. He claps both his hands together and opens his hands. Three icicles were there. He grabs one for each hand and threw them in the upper middle of the wings. The icicles melted in contact but thanks to the wind dust it froze the joints of the dragon's wing. The dragon looked up and blasted a large tunnel of fire. Icarus grabbed the last one of the icicles and broke it in half. He threw it inside the fire and all that exploded was mist. Icarus landed but then he felt a tip of the claw to his throat.

"Checkmate, puny human." the mist disappears and the dragon laughs.

"So...you're going to kill me or what?" Icarus heart was beating fast.

"Puny human, what is your name?" the dragon lowered his head to meet the eye level of Icarus.

"Icarus...Icarus light..." he breathes slowly. The dragon laughs.

"Ha-ha, so you are the grim speaker everyone has been talking about. The queen wants to meet you personally!" the dragon smiles and really creeped out Icarus, but a queen of the grim. This was new to him.

"Queen?" Icarus asked.

"Yes, I would take you to her now, but I am afraid not today, the curse is about to arise." the dragon looked left and right.

"Wait what curse?" Icarus spoke too soon. A dead hand shot out of the ground and Icarus stepped back.

"The heart of the Faunus war took place here...but your people never told them about the curse. This land was once holy for grim and humans. But the bloodshed disrupt the land." the dragon spread its wings and broke off the ice that trapped his wings.

"Wait! We still need to get away, where we go!" Icarus raises his berretta and inserts a clip. Pulls back the top part of the gun and cocks it.

S

"You are an engineer; there is a war transport ship that still in repairs. Fix it, but hurry, the fallen shall rise." the dragon took off. "I pray for your success and your life."

Icarus cursed and went back to the others.

"Everyone wake up!" Icarus came back and was out of breath. Tony got up.

"This better be an emergency..." tony looked rather pissed off. Syaoran began to wake up. Snow rose screamed and that got everyone's attention. A dead hand shot out of the ground and got snow's foot. In a flash Syaoran was at her side holding a sai blade. He cut the dead hand and pulled snow up to her feet.

"I swear I am going to kill author-Chan after this." Syaoran mumbles. More began to pop out of the ground.

"What's going on?" tony pulled out his kendo sword.

"Something in the war. Something happened that woken up the dead, and their pissed off." Icarus guessed and the dead began to close in on all three. Syaoran pulled out a bat and gave it to snow rose. She puts on her hood and so did Icarus. Syaoran pulled up his scarf up to his nose and mouth. Tony put on his porkpie hat and a pair of sunglasses. They began to fight off the dead. They clawed and try to bite but they held them off. The fought for minutes but to them it felt like hours. More began to show up. Icarus, tony, Syaoran, and snow were back to back. Most of their clothing was ripped.

"Well...I guess this is out last stand." tony sighs. Snow was tired out. Syaoran could barely hold his blade up.

"Dammit, this isn't left 4 dead..." Icarus chuckles sadly and that's when they began to close in...

.

.

.

-5 hours earlier-

-Location: beacon academy docking-

A ship in smokes came down crashing at the docks and skid across the courtyard. Professor port came running.

"Good heavens! Is anybody alive!" professor port looked into the ship, only to see the headmaster and a teacher injured. Ozpin was holding up glynda.

"Get her to the infirmary now!" ozpin coughs. He had cuts and bruises.

"No...Please...let me go back...for Icarus...please..." she tried to stand up on her own but she failed.

"Once we recover we need a search team prep and ready. We need to find some students fell into the heart of the war." ozpin explained and professor port gasps.

"We can't set foot there, it's the nights of the curse, professor ozpin." professor port help glynda to the infirmary.

"Let us pray they make it to the belly of the beast and survive..." ozpin makes his way to the infirmary with professor port and glynda. This was going to be one of those dead days.


	7. Chapter 7: the dead of war

Heyo! anyway, some of the charecters are doing interviews at the end of a chapter, or if you want to ask them some quiestions go ahead and they will be answered in the next chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: the dead of war**

* * *

It was still the dead of night. In the heart of the war, all you could have heard was the moans and wails of the undead that has arisen from the graves. Syaoran and snow rose were inside a cockpit of a plane. Tony was on top of a tank with Icarus inside the tank fixing it.

"Icarus, are you done yet?" tony shirt and pants were ripped. He had some bandages on his forehead. He hit his head as he got on the tank.

"Ya want to be the brains and fix it! Man I don't even have the proper tools!" Icarus yelled at tony as he did his best to fix the tank. Tony got on the radio station that Icarus built. He manages to create a walkie talkie and gave it to Syaoran after they were separated.

_"How ya holding up?"_ tony push the button to talk into the radio.

"_It's bad, the ship is falling apart with all the rocking the dead are doing...we don't know how long we can hold out."_ Syaoran said over the radio but there was a lot of static.

"Icarus! They can't hold out much longer! Get this rust bucket moving!" tony pulled out his kendo. He twirls it in the air and it turns into a bolt action rifle. He aims and his eyes turn into slits. He saw a dead Faunus crawling up to the cockpit from three miles away. He pulled the trigger and got himself a headshot. Syaoran covered snow's eyes. Snow screams.

"Dammit!" he gets up. "WORK YOU PIECE OF BUCKET OF BOLTS!" he kicks the power source and it begins to rumble, like if it was awaken from its slumber. "I got it working!" Icarus pokes his head out of the hatch on top of the tank.

"Great! Ha-ha were back in business baby!" tony smiles and got on the radio. "_Syaoran, we got the tank up and running! Get ready to jump on!"_

_"There is too many, it will slow down the tank. But we will be ready to jump on" _Syaoran told them over the radio and tony cursed, he forgot about the many legions of humans and Faunus that have fallen here in the battlefield. Not to mention the many destroyed planes and tanks.

"Icarus! We are not going to make it!" tony transforms his rifle to a kendo sword.

"Okay, here is the plan! I need you to throw the grenades when things get too crowded in front of me. Once they jump on, I need you to tell them to hold them off and don't let any of them get on the tank. I'll try to drive us out of here. There is a docking ship around here that I can fix up but we need to find it!" Icarus went back inside and got into the driver seat. He has seen these tanks in history class and knew the functions but he hopes it still has one last run. He stepped on the gas petal and the tank lurched forward. It began to move. Tony threw a grenade on the path of the tank but far from the tank. It went off and blew off or knocked down some of the undead that crowded the path of the tank. He did it again over and over until they were close by to the cockpit where Syaoran and snow was. Syaoran scoops up snow and leaps across the undead that was at the bottom, and just when Syaoran landed on the tank the plane where they were on broke apart and fell to the ground. Syaoran put snow down and gave her the bat.

"That was too close, Syaoran Oni-Chan" snow looks up and Syaoran ruffles her hair. He gave her a big smile and gave her a thumbs up.

"We are not out of the woods yet, icarus told me to tell you guys to make sure to hold off the zombies from getting on the tank. There is a down aircraft that we can use to escape." an undead began to climb on the tank but tony smacked it in the face. It fell off. Snow and Syaoran nodded. They began to kick off any undead that was trying to get on the tank.

"Dam, this is the walking dead, RWBY Edition." Syaoran looks through the fourth wall. "If anybody is going to do a fan fiction because you read it here, make sure to give credit to me!"

"What!?" tony and snow looks at Syaoran.

"Nothing!" pops another one in the head.

"Undead Tanker from left 4 dead. Ahead!" Syaoran points forward to see an undead human that was on steroids. It was 8 feet tall and was buff as hell. He picks up a broken tank and tosses it like child's play. Icarus turns the wheel and the thrown tank barely missed them.

"Tony! I need ya down here!" Icarus called out and tony went down the hatch.

"What are we going to do about him!" tony looks at the monster. Icarus looks around. He sees a giant tank shell rolling around. That gave him an idea.

"Load the shot into the tank's barrel. You're going to be my sniper eyes! Ya got one shot so give that undead basted a reason to stay dead!" Icarus shouted and tony nods. He fumbles with the tank shot. The tank took a hard left and something exploded underneath them that made Syaoran and snow almost fall off.

"LANDMINES!" snow screamed and Syaoran looks at the ground. Just then a flare popped up from the forest.

"Icarus! Signal flare to the east!" Syaoran points to the east. The tanker charged but, Icarus turns the wheel to the east and the tanker barrels thru the undead. It roars in anger and follows them. Syaoran begins to load up the shot, but the thing is once it's loaded it will automatically fire. Tony was on the periscope that was mounted on the top of the barrel of the tank.

"Snow, you see that wheel. It turns the tank big gun. When tony tells you to turn you turn!" Icarus instructed and snow nods. She had her hands on the turning wheel. Tony told her to turn it around 180. She did as she was told. Tony looked at the cross hair and it was right on the tanker as it was ready to charge.

"fir-" tony barked the order but the tank hit on a triple mine head first and the front part was in the air. Syaoran accidentally push the loader back in and open fire. It hit the ground but it didn't go off. It pushed the tank upwards and it rolls over the landmines quickly that they didn't go off. Icarus hit his head pretty hard and blacked out. He opens his eyes to find himself back in the room of the small town where he first met the black claw. A man with a walking cane was there. He was wearing an old sweater with long oval sleeves. His pants were grey. His skin was dark but his beard was white due to old age.

"armistice!?" icarus looked surprised.

"Reclaimer, it is good to see you." he sat down. "I can only talk to you for a few minutes. You do not have much time. The dead will spread all over the kingdoms and snuff out humanities last hope." armistice looks at him.

"What can I do, my friends and I are barely holding out" he blurted out but then he realized. He never called them friends before. Armistice looked at him curiously.

"I believe you have grown a bit since the last time I saw you. As of any case I may be able to help you, for a price." armistice finished and Icarus swallowed hard.

"What is your price?" Icarus looks at him.

"Your fathers gun, and your mothers dagger." he holds his hand out. Icarus hesitates. He pulls out the dagger and the gun. He sighs and gives it to him. He takes it and puts it on the table. He gives him a box.

_"The heart is like a human being that is sick. When the final beat is finished, the heart will fall and so will the body."_ his eyes glowed. Icarus takes the box.

"I don't get it?" he looks at armistice but he was gone. He closes his eyes and opens them. He was lying down on the ground holding the box. He gets up weakly and puts the box inside his backpack. He looks at the dust crystals. There was a new one. One with an hour glass. All he had left was one red crystal, one blue crystal, and one green crystal, one white. The basic elements. Fire, water, earth, wind and the last one. Time. The ground shook and the broken tank fell into the earth. Icarus throws himself forward and hung from the edge. He lost grip from one hand and was holding on with the other one. He looks down and sees just pitch black. For seven seconds there was just silence until he heard the tank go crash. He began to pick himself up and looks forward. He sees tony and the rest calling out his name. He looks back and sees the massive legion of the undead walking to him. Armistice words went through his head. _'The heart is like a human being that is sick. When the final beat is finished, the heart will fall and so will the body._' Icarus realized that armistice was talking about the heart of the war. If he could explode a ring around the heart of the war like a heartbeat, it may collapse and be buried. Taking the dead back down once and for all. The tanker began to charge. Icarus saw the tank shot still intact but next to a mine.

'The mines! They surround this place!' Icarus thought and he looks at the time dust crystal. He grips it. He grabs the sniper he found and cocks it. Only one shot left. He broke the time dust crystal and used it on himself. A clock circle appeared under him with roman numbers. He began to glow a light brown as he held the sniper close. Time began to slow down. He knew had only three seconds to take the shot. He aimed through the scope of the sniper and aims at the tank shot. The tanker was almost above it.

"I relieve you all from duty, may you all rest in peace." he pulled the trigger and opened fire. The bullet soars through the air and hits the tank shot with deadly accuracy. It exploded and began to explode the mines around it and caused an explosive chain reaction. Icarus made a run for it. The heart of the war began to crumble into the ground. Icarus jumped and landed on the edge of the cliff. He was about to slip but Syaoran began to pull him up. Tony and snow helped out. As they brought him they looked at the crater. Nothing was left alive. Icarus sighs in relief and sits down.

"We...we won?" tony looks at Syaoran and he smiles. They both cheered and snow hugs Icarus.

"I am glad you're okay Icarus Onii-san!" snow giggles and Icarus laughs. He began to walk where the signal flare. Syaoran and tony began to talk. Syaoran picked up snow and puts her on his shoulders. They walked through the forest. They arrived to a building. It looked like a workshop mixed with a shop. Icarus held out his sniper and went in first. Tony had his kendo sword and Syaoran still had his sai blade. They found a dead body with two undead eating him. Icarus shot both of them and they fell flat. They looked around to see who else was here but there was nobody else. They found food and some rooms. Syaoran told snow to go take a shower and she did as she was told. Syaoran goes outside and calls Icarus. Tony went into the kitchen and started to cook up a meal.

"Is this the aircraft?" Syaoran looks at a ship that was there. It was so odd. It was a drop ship. The cockpit was big and as they entered the cargo bay, there seats left and right. Yup, it was a drop ship. "Man, author-Chan wanted to include a pelican from halo. Hell."

"at what?" icarus looks at Syaoran.

"nothing." he quickly said.

"Man, check this out, it has two main engines in the middle section of the ship with maneuvering thrusters and housed in four vector pylons. Equip with a 70mm Chain guns and mounted rockets under the wings. Man this is some heavy craft." Icarus giggled a bit.

"Man, when it comes to technology, you sound like a girly geek" Syaoran hides the laughter.

"Shut up! Or I won't make you that exploding Kunai knife that I promised you" he countered Syaoran even though he was Embarrassed.

"Ah come on, okay fine! But as long as you gets this bucket of bolts flying." Syaoran looked at Icarus but Icarus patted on a toolbox beside him and laughed. "SHUT UP!" he heads back inside. Icarus chuckles and looks at a glass screen. It was touch screen and also was the schematics of the ship. He smiles and begins to repair the ship. He touches his bandage up eye. They haven't asked him about it but that will be for another time. Snow fell asleep in the room while Syaoran and tony had a drinking contest after they ate. And Icarus was happily fixing up the ship. In the distance the shen-long was watching over them.

"The grim speaker has something special that no other human has but never shows it. His stone heart. But he is one of the most hard headed human I have ever met." the dragon chuckled. A woman came next to the dragon.

"Where is the grim speaker?" she looked at the dragon. Her hair was black as night, and she was wearing grim armor. Her skin was caramel and her eyes fiery red.

"Queen Elysio." the dragon bows his head. "Your majesty, he is repairing the flying machine. He was able to defeat the heart of the war." the dragon looks at her.

"Impossible! How can that be!" she looked in disbelief.

"Yes, he sank it all into the ground. He has the strength to change the world. But for now, just let Icarus enjoy his victory." the dragon got up and left. The queen looks at the human. Icarus got up and took off his sweater and shirt. He dumped it in the water and let it out to dry. The queen blushed a bit.

"Icarus...ugh, I am a queen, I am not supposed to be speechless. Or gawking at his...human...body..." she turns around and leaves, she could never take the image of Icarus out of her head. He was a human after all...a handsome human.

.

.

.

Icarus woke up on the beach laying down stomach first. He gets up and looks around. He looks at the water and it was pulling back a lot. He looks at the ocean and sees his Adopted mother and father. He was holding her tightly as if this was their last goodbye. The father looks over and to Icarus he saw his soul. He reached out and held his hand. His mother looked at Icarus. He emerald green eyes looked at him. Icarus wanted to say something but in the distance he saw a giant wave forming. He was going to reach out but everything shattered and he fell through a familiar darkness. He fell as if this was nothing. He sees a white circle like if a spot light was shining down. He flips over and lands softly. He looks at a ray of light that was shining down the middle. He heard a voice but sounded like there was no voice at all.

_'Can you walk?'_

_ 'Take your step'_

Icarus looks around and began to walk slowly to the middle of the light and looks up. He heard it again.

_'Your shadow is cast long when the light hits it'_

_ 'The greatest enemy is not anybody but yourself'_

_ 'Can't you feel it? Killing inside you?'_

Icarus shook his head and turns back but he sees his shadow turn 2 seconds late. His shadow rose up and Icarus backs away. His bandage came off from his eye. It was a shadow copy of him. He looks at Icarus with his eyes. But his right eye that was brown mix with emerald green eyes was dark purple. His left eye was the sharinga's eye. Icarus had that on his right eye.

_'Don't be afraid'_

Icarus began to run but he almost fell over. The light became a tower. He looks at where he was standing and it was a picture glass round rooftop. On the left upper circle was Syaoran. He had his index and middle finger pointed upwards like if he was praying. He had his eyes close and held his sai blade. On the bottom right was tony. His light pink shirt, his faded blue jean. He was wearing his porkpie hat and his sunglasses. He had his back turn while holding his kendo sword over his shoulder. Snow was there on the upper left of the circle. He had her red hood on and she was praying. Icarus stood in the middle with his hood down. He was spreading both his hand and looking up with his eyes closed.

_'This is your life'_

Icarus looks at his shadow copy of himself and he looked down to his feet. There were four shadows. They separated and rose up. The back one was General mustang with his blue over coat. An eye patch over his right eye and smoking a Cuban cigar. The one on the left was Oswald. He had the white fang logo on his shirt. His ears perked and he growls. On the right was roman torchwick. He was laughing and his voice echoed thru the darkness. And the front that rose was jack, his uncle jack. They were all shadow copies of the real ones.

_'Find beacon. Your destiny waits.'_

In a flash the shadow copies held Icarus up from the arms and legs. The shadow copy of Icarus held the dagger that Icarus mom has given him. He touched the glowing blue liquid but it turned black. He went over to Icarus and held the dagger up high.

_'The key to the Ark of dust'_

All the shadow copy smiled coldly.

_'You must reclaim, reclaimer''_

He brought down the dagger and Icarus closed his eyes.

.

.

.

"ICARUS ONII-SAN! WAKE UP! PLEASE! Icarus woke up violently and looks at snow crying. Tony and Syaoran looked at him. Icarus sat up and looked around. He was in the trooper bay. He must have fallen asleep there.

"Dude, you alright, it looked like you were having a nightmare." tony passes him some water. Instead of letting him drink it he splashed it all over his face.

"Gah! I'll send you to Davy jones foot locker!" Icarus was extremely pissed off.

"Ha, he made a pirate of the Caribbean reference!" Syaoran laughs and everyone looked at him clueless.

"At what?" snow asked innocently.

"Never mind. Anyway we are ready to go?" Syaoran asked.

"Yup, we packed all of our stuff in the ship." tony nodded. Icarus smiles. He began to make his way into the cockpit of the ship. He sat in the top back of the seat. It was a clear view through the window. Syaoran went on the front left side where he was in control of all the weapon systems. Tony sat on the front right that had the radar and a radio. He put on the headphones and so did Syaoran and Icarus. Snow sat next to Icarus and he gave her some headphones as well.

"So, what are we going to call this bad boy!" tony spoke over the radio as Icarus turned on the engines.

"its call a pelican from halo, you moron!" Syaoran looked at tony.

"A pelican? Halo? What's that?" tony looked back at Syaoran with a confused face.

"Tell ya later, right now we need to name this ship" Syaoran looks back at Icarus. "So what will be the name of the ship captain?"

"Hmmm..." Icarus thought and he saw some papers that talked about how friendship can be forever. He got the name. "How about...the U.N.S.C. marauder. The first letters could stand for United Nations Soldier Command."

"I love it!" snow clapped her hands.

"It's okay." Tony nodded.

"I wanted to be names the Super Pie Ninjas of Time." Syaoran pouts but he nods.

"Okay, U.N.S.C. Marauder! Launch!" the ship began to rise up and the landing gear was inside the ship. They reached to the top of the trees and they took off. They soared through the sky over what used to be the heart of the war. Snow looks out the left side of the window.

"Um...Icarus...is...are you going to drop me off to when we get back to the city. I mean...I don't know where my dad is..." she looks at Icarus with eyes that pleading no.

"No, were a team, and we are friends, and friends never leave anybody behind." Icarus ruffles her hair and she giggles. Icarus went thru the clouds and when they broke through they saw beacon academy. They saw a mammoth transport ship going there.

"Oh yeah, today is the enrollment of beacon students." Tony remembered. There was a smaller ship flying by, more came out. Icarus thought there were just escort ships but that's where he was wrong. One of the ships came up behind the transport ship and there was a flash. The engine was blown up. It just floated there.

"Intercepting transition from the damage ship!" Tony puts it on speaker.

"Hello! This is the R.B.T. Leviathan! Ship raiders have damage us! They are going to board us! SOS! REPEAT! SOS!" the radio goes on. Tony and Syaoran looks at Icarus. They saw him as the leader.

"Tony patches me thru, that green flip switch lets you intercept and transmit to radio frequencies." Icarus ordered and tony flipped the switch.

"Hello! This is the U.N.S.C. Marauder! ETA in 30 seconds! Have anybody on board to barricade the doors and away from the windows, we are going to engage the enemy!" Icarus called on the radio. Syaoran went to the trooper bay doors at the end of the ship. There he pulled down a double mounted 50 cal. he pressed the red button and opened the bay doors. He pulled back and cocked the 50 cal. and smiled.

"Let's ruin their day!" Syaoran laughed. Tony traded seats and went to the seat that Syaoran was. He pressed a button and activated the video screen for the mounted 70mm chaingun. He moves it left and right and the turret follows. Snow went to the radar seat.

"Everyone hold on! We're going to go say hi to the raiders. Guns blazing style!" Icarus engaged the trusted and they began their aerial assault.


	8. Chapter 8: When in doubt wing it

**hey everyone, gearfox7 here. sorry for a long time of no posting, a lot of things happened but I am coming back full force, now have a long chapter**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: When in doubt...wing it**

* * *

Location: infirmary, beacon academy

12:56 p.m.

Glynda was on the infirmary bed recovering from the crash. Professor Ozpin was next to her as he took a sip of coffee. His mind was racing. He had lost 3 of the new students because of the Shen-long grim, one of his staffs were injured and who knows how they were surviving in the heart of the war. He was lost in thought that he didn't notice professor port come in.

"Ah, headmaster Ozpin! Good show that you still have strength after the crash, but I do advise you to get some rest. It was a rather hard landing." Professor port looked at Ozpin.

"I can't rest now, we must get a team prep to go on a search and rescue mission. We lost three students; one of them is the nephew of jack hensin." Ozpin grabbed his cane and got up. Professor port's eye brows went up.

"The mischief ghost of Delta squad? Good heavens, I thought he would have a son by now?" professor port asked.

"No, he didn't." Ozpin was wondering about that as well. Glynda began to stir awake.

"Chapu…I'm here…" she gets up weakly but the nurse comes in and sets her down. She was a blonde and in her late 20's.

"P-please! Don't strain yourself, you had a concussion and a couple of blows to the spine and arms." She tried to put her back down but she kept resisting.

"n-no…wait…where am I?" Glynda picked up her glasses and began to look around.

"You're in the infirmary." The nurse handed Glynda a glass water and she drank it.

"And the students?" Glynda looks at Ozpin. Ozpin had a neutral face.

"Still in the heart of the war. If their lucky, they may still be alive." Ozpin looks at Glynda and her face fills with dread and fear.

"They won't survive!" she began to get up in fast but she wince in pain and sat back down. Just then the door opened and another staff came in. he had a pair of headphones hanging around his neck and was unconnected. He was out of breath.

"Any good news?" Ozpin asked, hoping to lighten up the mood, but this news gave him more trouble.

"I'm sorry sir, but no. We have intercepted a distress call from the R.B.T. airship Leviathan. It looks like the raiders have made their move. They are attacking the ship." As the radio boy finished Ozpin's face darken. Glynda stood there quiet and professor port was baffled in disbelief.

"On opening day for the new students!? We need to ready the ships, and ride into battle, post haste!" professor port looked ready to ride into battle.

"Our ships won't be ready to launch. We are out of time." Ozpin's mind was racing for options. He may call on an old friend in the military but his fleet may not be able to get here in time. Unless the raiders demand a ransom there may be a chance, but a slim chance. But his friend isn't the type for covert operations; he is more of an iron fist on these missions, hit fast and hard. If takes a shot he may hurt some of the students and this might cause a problem between the board of the huntsman and huntresses. On the other hand, raiders are very unpredictable. Anything can happen.

"Are there any ships that are already in the air?" Glynda asked.

"Only one, but its neither raider nor Military. It's unknown. And it has entered the airspace of beacon premises." Ozpin raises an eyebrow at that.

"Maybe we can send it a message to help us, and send a strike team with them. Good show!" professor port smiled.

"Get on their communications. Go!" Ozpin ordered the young radio man and he races off into the radio room. Ozpin and professor port heads into the radio room. The radio boy was furious at work reconnecting and directing it to the unknown ship.

"its connected, patching through!" the radio boy steps back and professor Ozpin sits down and press on a green light.

"Hello, this is professor Ozpin. Headmaster of beacon. Identify yourself." Ozpin spoke calmly, but the respond caught him off guard.

_"This is the U.N.S.C. Marauder, Ozpin? Is that you?"_ Icarus voice was on the radio.

"Well, I see you survived and escaped. Are you alone?" Ozpin cracked a small smile.

"_No. syaoran and tony are still with me, plus one more. What's going on with the leviathan?" _ Icarus asked.

"Raiders. I must ask you for a favor, do you have any defenses to distract the enemy ships?" Ozpin mind was racing again; there may be time for a counter attack.

_"We are armed to the teeth; we can distract the warships if you want." _Icarus went over the radio and everyone's ears perked.

"Did he say… warships? Good word, this isn't a random attack, it's an invasion! We must go on code red alert!" professor port exclaims. Glynda grabs the radio off from Ozpin's hand.

"Icarus, do not engage! I repeat! Do not engage, just come back to the academy and get inside, leave the fighting to us!" Glynda had a worried look that surprised the radio boy and professor port. The medusa teacher, a stone poker face that now has a worried face. There was an explosion coming from the radio.

"_We can't, were being engaged!_" the radio goes static and dead. Glynda was shaking now. Ozpin looks at the radio boy.

"Call in a code red to all staff and students get the guards to their defensive stations! And get me general ironwood!" Ozpin instructed and the radio boy switches channels.

"_This is a code red alert, repeat! This is a code red alert! All personnel units escort students to the safe rooms! All huntsman and huntresses go to defense perimeters and stay on stand-by till given orders! And all transport fighters, prep for launch, a ship is buying us time, move out!"_ radio boy announce on the speaker, and the alarm blares all over the academy. Glynda raced out and began running to the hangar area.

"Icarus. Hang in there" Glynda muttered over as she made her way to the hangar area. Ozpin drank his coffee calmly.

"Let's hope they can buy us time." Ozpin get back to his office and presses a button, many screens came on. Each of them checking a specific area of the school, but his attention was focus on a camera that is viewing the dog fight.

The leviathan was doing its best to defend itself but it wasn't enough for the swarming raiders. The raiders used grappling hooks to turn the leviathan's turrets and blast their own. Some of the raiders threw homemade bombs and destroyed the turrets. They began to go close to the leviathan for boarding but a missile shot and blew up any raider ships that came close. The U.N.S.C. Marauder was flying a bit wobbly, but it kept in the air. Icarus had a hard time controlling the ship while Syaoran was on the .50 caliber covering them from behind. Tony was getting good with the missiles, though he was getting a bit reckless. Snow was pointing out at the ships.

"Icarus, there too many!" tony tries to fire another missile but on his screen it said no missile. "And I am out of ammo!"

"Same here on the back!" syaoran called out. A raider ship sank its grappling hooks on the marauder ship and down slid some raiders. Syaoran got his sai blade and cut the rope of the grappling hook and the raiders plummet to the ground. One manages to get in the bay area and try to strangle syaoran. Syaoran ducks down and roll to the side but was sent to the wall by its metal kick. Snow looked behind her.

"Onii-chan!" she runs and tries to tackle the raider but he laughs and continues to make his way to syaoran. Snow was holding on to his pants but they rip and fell to the ground. The raider looks down at his rubber duck boxers and tried to cover it in embarrassment. Syaoran ran and jumped at him. He kicked him with both legs and he fell out of the ship. The raider screamed as he plummeted to the ground.

"Thank you snow" syaoran gave thumbs up to snow and she smiled. The marauder ship took a direct bomb hit and one of the engines was on fire.

"Dammit! Engine 1 is not responding! I can't hold her much longer!" Icarus fought with the controls. The ship was on top of the leviathan. Tony goes to the bay doors to close it but another bomb strikes the top of the marauder ship. Syaoran, snow and tony have fallen off the ship. Syaoran lands on the edge of the ship and begins to slide off but at the last second he grabs his sai blade and impales the side of the ship. It stops him completely. Tony falls on the edge of the ship and tries to grab on to anything. He grabbed a hand that was held out to him.

"Dammit! You're heavy for a human!" syaoran tried to pull him up.

"You ain't a looker yourself, your pie girlfriend could do better with me" tony opened his mouth but ended up getting a fist in the face. tony lets go but grabs on to syaoran's tail both were hanging on as a raider's grappling hook sank right next to them but it tore out a hole, just enough for syaoran and tony to slip in. they encounter a girl in a red hood. Next to her was a blonde girl with gauntlets on her arms. She looks like a brawler.

"Raiders?" the blonde asked and both tony and syaoran shook their head as a no.

"How about some credit! We been shooting down bandits left and right!" tony blurted out. Syaoran face palmed and spoke up.

"Our friend was piloting the giant ship that was helping out fight the small ships." Syaoran finished and tony looks out the window.

"Shit! Our ship is going to hit the other ship!" tony points out the window where the U.N.S.C. Marauder was on a collision course to the raider's warship. The windows broke in as raiders climbed on. Tony puts on his porkpie hat and fixes up his light pink collar shirt. He pulls out his kendo sword. Syaoran tighten his red scarf around him. He brings out his sai blade and presses a button. His sai blade extended into a katana. He pulls out a dust shard. The handle open up and revealed a slot that was empty. He inserts an orange neon dust shard and the katana hummed in a neon orange glow. A raider that had a metal helmet threw a bomb but in a swift move syaoran swung his sword in front of him but had the blade facing to the left like if he was going to bounce it back. It left an orange curtain trail. The bomb hit the shield and it exploded but not hurting anybody. There was smoke everywhere and out of the smoke, the girl in the red hood, went back and started shooting while the blonde dodge left and right to take on the raider in the back. She was after the toughest one. Tony flips his kendo and transformed it into a rifle, opens fire. Syaoran lunges, he needed to take down these enemies quickly in order to help Icarus. He owes him that much.

Icarus did all he could to keep the ship stable but he lost engine 1 and 2 and is relying on the emergency thrusters. Icarus knew he wasn't going to hold out much longer. The warship began to open its top large doors and slowly bring out rather large cannon. Icarus saw this massive weapon and made a quick scan of what was left of the ship.

"Crap! That's a mach 1 ion cannon, looks like it's modify to take down an entire ship, and half the academy! I have to do something!" he looked at the controls that he was fighting. All ammo was wasted, the emergency thrusters were about to go out. He needed a quick plan. Just then everything froze around him or, more likely, time has slowed down to a speed of a turtle. Icarus looks around and sees the box beside him. He thought that he put it in the cargo hold. But there was a note on top of it.

'Reclaimer, the time of acting is now. Open the box and wear it with pride. Armistice'

That was the entire note said. Icarus heart was now racing as he slowly opens the box. There was a suit with armor on it and a strange helmet. It was a bit worn out. He remembers this armor. He closes his eyes as the past flash before him.

-Flashback: Icarus P.O.V-

_I was sneaking around uncle jack's workshop. I know I am not supposed to be here, but he always had many strange and funny inventions. I accidentally hit the shelf and a glass cup was about to fall off. It stopped as it tilted to the side. I was curious and grab the cup, but it wouldn't budge, I hear a small click and the shelf backs up and slides to the left. There revealed a strange armor and a helmet that was within my grasp. I reach for the helmet and put it on. There was a click and whirr. The dark glass hummed and glowed a bit of light blue. Some titles came up in front of my eyes._

_It said 'welcome to the ODST armor or the Battle dressed uniform. The B.D.U.'_

_Before I could do anything, uncle jack walks into his workshop while putting away the leaf blower. He notices me wearing the helmet and laughs._

"_Hahaha, private Icarus light. Ten huts!" he salutes with a smile. I do the same and laugh. He goes and takes off the helmet._

_ "Sorry uncle jack, I know I am not supposed to look around. But you have a lot of cool things, especially this knights armor." Icarus looks at the armor. Jack chuckles._

_ "This suit is a special one. This armor is vacuum-rated capable for extra-vehicular activities for fifteen minutes. The armor provides numerous advantages in the field, including ballistic protection, temperature control, as well as thermal insulation against extreme temperatures experienced during atmospheric entry and thermal protection from bullets and energy dust weapons." Jack finished explaining._

_ "It's space knight armor. Cooool!" I was excited to know that my uncle was a space knight, like in those comic books. My uncle roars with laughter._

_ "It is something like that." He finishes laughing._

_ "When I am as big as you, can I have an armor like that, I want to be a space knight!" I was jumping up and down and he was in thought._

_ "Well…" my uncle looks out of the workshop and then at me, "okay but we need to make a code and I want you to memorize it."_

_ "Really!" my smile was big and my uncle laughs at my reaction._

_ This will be our secret. So, have you thought of a code you want?" jack looks at me and smiled, aunt bulma always told me about a powerful angel. How they would protect everyone from evil, I thought it would be a perfect code._

_ "Yes!" I smiled. "The code will be…"_

_-End of flash back-_

Icarus opens his eyes and looks down at the suit. He began to put it on. It fit a bit big. It responded to his touch and reformed itself to his size. He puts on his helmet and he hears a familiar click and a whirr. The screen glowed a light blue and there were two names. One was jack hensin, the other, his name.

"User: Icarus light. Code: seraphim" Icarus spoke and it accepted. Its HUD shows up. His life and his shield were there. Time began to speed up and it shook Icarus left and right. He remembers that the ship was failing. He grabs the controls and begins to fight for control. He looks at the raider's warship and the cannon were charging up. The only way to bring it down, or at least disable it is to ram something big to knock it off course. He looks at the controls, he thinks fast. He fights to controls and aims the U.N.S.C. Marauder at the warship. He re-routes all power to the emergency thrusters so it would be like a war head. It begins to fly to the cannon. Icarus sets it on auto pilot for a bit. Icarus ran to the bay doors. He grabbed his bag and put it on. He grabs a pistol and holsters it. It wasn't real, only a taser one. Icarus jumps as the ship crashes on the cannon. Icarus lands on the deck of the warship with a heavy thump and a roll. He gets up painfully. The cannon fired but downwards into its own ship. The alarm began to blare out. Out on the speakers they were giving orders.

_"Get to the ships, suicide raiders, gets ready for a final bomb run toward beacon. Looks like we're it!" _there was some cheer. Raider ships began to regroup at the hangar to evacuate other raiders. It gave breathing room for the leviathan since they were starting to evacuate everyone with the drop ships. Icarus cursed. They're going to ram the ship to beacon, he had to stop it. He heard a shout.

"JACK HENSIN! TIME TO DIE! FOR THE LAST TIME!" Icarus hair stood up from the back of his neck. He threw himself to the left and a Lightning bolt exploded where Icarus was standing. Icarus took cover among the crates. He brought out his taser pistol.

"Jackie boy, where are you?" the voice goes. Icarus was guessing this was the raider leader or captain. He was lost in thought when a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him up. "You die now ja -"he stops himself as he inspects the ODST.

"You're not him. Who are you! The Butcher demands you to reveal yourself!" he removes he helmet and sees his face. The first thing he notices was the eye, there was an eye patch. Icarus sees him a little better. He was six feet tall, maybe a bit more but he couldn't tell because of his boots. He had some ragged pants. He had no shirt but some weird paintings on him, like if those were paintings for warriors. He had two rather large carving knives strapped to his back. His face was a bit burn and his left eye was missing.

"My name is Icarus light, his nephew. Fancy a little shock to jog your memory." Icarus remarked and left him baffled. He didn't realize that his taser pistol was drawn and pulls the trigger. The butcher was getting shocked and he drops Icarus. He lands and runs inside the doors. He goes down the stairs only to find the bridge. He reached for the controls but they were destroyed. The only thing that worked was the throttle and the altitude. He cursed. He had to find a way to destroy this ship on the inside, and he doesn't have much time. On his helmet communications he hears something.

"….help….me….please….." he hears a voice.

"Where are you? Do you know how to destroy this ship" Icarus asked. He was desperate.

"In…..spoils….of war…room…" the voice spoke but then, it stopped. Icarus looks around the controls for something, and there he found a data base. He was about to pick it up but his hand locked in place and a light scanned over it. On his visor screen it popped out 'schematics and map of ship'. Icarus sighs in frustration.

"I don't suppose you can show me to the spoils of war room?" Icarus spoke to soon. There showed a waypoint on his visor that said to war room. Icarus rushes off to the spoils of war room. It looked like every suicide raider was either somewhere else or on deck. Icarus takes a deep breath and goes into the war room. For a minute there, he thought it would be filled with gold and women. But instead, there was just a small device. It looked like it fit into something. Icarus goes and picks it up. He looks at his right braces. There was an empty spot.

"Take…me…away…from this…horrible place…" the voice came from the device. Icarus nods and inserts the small device on to the small empty spot. It clicks and whirrs. On his visor it said 're-installing artificial intelligence Keeper Automaton interstellar reaper instillation or K.A.I.R.I'. It stops and a person that was glowing holographic blue was in front of him. She was a bit 7 inches below Icarus height. She was wearing some shorts and a blouse, her eyes were red and so was her hair. She had short hair that goes touches her shoulders. She smiles.

"Jack…you came back…" she removes the helmet and tried to give a soft kiss on Icarus lips. Icarus backed up. He didn't even know how to react. After the hologram pulls back she looks at Icarus. "Wait? You're not jack!"

"Nope…I'm his nephew, Icarus." Icarus said bluntly

"Um…oops…" she blushes and looks down. Then she looks at him. "Where is your uncle? And why do you have his suit on!? And why are you trying to take on a raider warship by yourself, what would your uncle say, and your aunt!" She now looks mad. Icarus just looks down. He didn't know how to tell her. He have been so focus on staying alive and completing his father and uncle's clues and wishes , he forgot about that pain that still burns his heart.

"He…he isn't coming back…" Icarus croaked and kairi looks confuse.

"Spill it, where is he?" she crosses her holographic arms.

"I told you… he isn't coming back. I don't know where he is…" His voice was a bit forceful.

"Where. Is. He! Answer me! You know where he is you liar. Tell me where they are or I will tell them about what you are doing here!" kairi said it more force full. That's when Icarus snapped.

"I told you! He isn't coming back! He is dead! Dead! Dead! DEAD! All I have left of him is this suit and the memories! He dead from his slit throat and so is my aunt bulma now would you shut up and let me figure out a way to stop this ship before it crashes into beacon! For fuck's sake! Be grateful I came down to take you away from here!" he throws the helmet down and turns around. Kairi was left speechless. She didn't even know what to say. She a bit heartbroken but he was more destroyed than her. She quietly walks to see Icarus face. He was covering his eyes. Trying his best not to cry.

"I-I lost everyone…I lost uncle jack…aunt bulma…mom…dad…all these r-responsibilities to get t-to beacon…to uncover something…it's too much…I wish raiki was here…she is the o-only family I have left…she treated me like a son…when mines were already dead! She took on that role of being my mother!…I don't care if she is a Grimm! She is still family to me! She has been there most of my life! Also Seiko, Telory, kiwa and Lula! …but they are all back home. I…I got no o-one left to turn to… I don't want t-to be alone!" Icarus closed his eyes as he was having another flash back

_-Flashback: Icarus P.O.V.-_

_ It was around 8 in the morning, aunt bulma and uncle jack came by in the morning and gave me my birthday gift. It was a new pair of clothing. Uncle jack gave me one of his inventions. It was my grind boots. A personal invention he made for my 8__th__ birthday. He said when he gets out of his work; he was going to teach me. They left and I tried on my new clothes, I hear a slither and I turn around. It was raiki, a taijtsu. I smiled._

_ "Hi raiki!" I waved at her and she coiled around me. She picks me up and nuzzles me. She hissed to me happy birthday. I smiled. "yay! You remembered my birthday!" raiki hissed that we go somewhere. I nodded and we went outside. Kilowag was waiting for me. He told me to get on his back and then wished me a happy birthday. I thanked him and got on his back... he raced off deeper into the forest. Raiki kept up. Kilowag looked at some cliffs hanging and he jumped on them one by one, at first I was scared, but then I was laughing all the way. We reached to a little place behind the mountain. All I heard was "happy birthday!"_

_ I saw Seiko, the nevermore of the emerald forest. She brought her young one, Telory. Kiwa and Lula were there. Usrai was there with a real cake. A real cake! Everyone was wishing me a happy birthday. I never had been so happy in my life._

_-End of flash back-_

Icarus opened his eyes, he sees kairi in front of him holding his uncles helmet.

"I'm…I'm sorry okay…I overreacted. I didn't know it would affect you heavily…I loved your uncle…with all my artificial heart. He told me so much about you. Your gift to talk to the Grimm. I wanted to meet you... the son that he always wanted…he treated me like a daughter…but…I'm sorry about jack and bulma, you miss them a lot…don't you" Kairi hands him the helmet. Icarus looks at the visor. He missed his uncle and uncle terribly.

"More than words or pain could ever describe in my life." Icarus put back on his uncles helmet. "In his will, he gave me this suit, and also a seat in beacon academy, but that won't last until we destroy this ship."

"He did?" kairi asked and Icarus nodded. Kairi looks at him, "lets rewind the introductions, my name is kairi, I am the A.I. that helped and protected your uncle, now, I am here to help and protect you." She disappeared back into the suit.

"Thanks" Icarus smiled a bit. There was a boom and the ship shook.

"They started the suicide run, you have to get out here!" kairi talked to Icarus through the headset inside the helmet.

"We need to ground this bird now!" Icarus went off running but his run was cut short when he was standing in front of the butcher.

"You truly are the nephew of the ghost of delta, I will enjoy destroying you!" he does an upper cut with tremendous force that it sent Icarus crashing up the ceiling and onto the deck.

"Hey! Keep your head down! There two of us in here remember!" kairi yelling at Icarus. Icarus groans and gets up, he looks up at the sky and there were two more raider warship. They shot multiple grappling hooks and hooked on the damage raider warship, they began to slowly move toward beacon while pulling the damage warship.

"This is bad…" kairi gulps and so did Icarus, he was just one inventor that got mixed up in to all this. Raiders slid down and surrounded him. He had no more dust crystals; his sniper that he found was either melted or destroyed. He wasn't that good in hand to hand combat, and he lost his ability to fight like a grim. Just then there were some beams of purple light, and send some raiders flying, he looks up and sees an Atlesian drop ship. The bay doors open and Icarus sees syaoran, tony and snow. Follow by a girl in a red hood and a blonde girl. Glynda was there as well. Syaoran dropped first and landed on a raider while tripping another one. Snow brings out a massive mallet and drinks some sort of energy drink. Her eyes widen and she lets herself fall. She flips and lands the mallet on the ground and knocks everyone back, even the butcher.

"Nee-san!" snow goes and hugs Icarus. Icarus was lucky he had his armor because the bear hug that snow did would have been painful.

"Icarus, your alive, and where did you get the armor?" syaoran goes beside him. The girl in the red hood looks at the boy in armor.

"Icarus? Is that really you?" the girl in the red hood asks and Icarus nods.

"Yeah ruby, it's me; let's talk later, right now we need to knock those hooks." Icarus mind was thinking fast.

"Yang! I told you he was alive!" ruby point at Icarus.

"Yo! You must be the crazy boy that survived his death? You a cat or something?" the girl called yang approaches him but stops as the raiders get up.

"Okay, here is the plan, Ruby! Syaoran! I need you to cut the cables but leave the middle one alone, once I'm done disabling its hover thrusters, get back to the drop ship, Yang? Was it? I need you to take on the butcher. He is a tough one." Icarus instructed. Yang smiled and deployed her ember celiac.

"Oh, it will be my pleasure" yang puts on her aviator glasses.

"Roger that" ruby changes her clip.

"I bet author –Chan had this stuffed in his pocket, after so long of putting off this fan fiction. Geez just put me in action already!" syaoran was yelling at the sky.

(I said I was sorry! Geez off my back will ya.)

Icarus ignores syaoran and looks up.

"Tony! Cover us, you two Ms. Goodwitch!" Icarus yells.

"They had enough winning for one day! How about a game changer!" tony deploys his rifle and Glynda prepares her riding crop.

"Get them! For the honor of the forsworn!" the butcher announces and all raiders go for them. Icarus looks at snow.

"And snow, go play whack-a-raider and show them that we mean business." Icarus finished that sentence and snow was already smacking heads. Syaoran tossed two dust crystals. A light blue and white one. Icarus held them into his hands and they merged with his gloves.

"What did you do?" kairi asked and Icarus smiles.

"I don't know but I will need them. Make a waypoint to the engine room" He slams his right hand where his glow was glowing white and jumps. A rush of air pushes him upwards, and enough for him to go over the butcher and the rest of the raiders and dash off into the engine room. The butcher was about to grab Icarus but was cut off by a fist in his face. Raider ships began to swarm around bomb ship but the fighters showed up in time. It was now an all out dog fight. Another drop ship was near by a girl with orange hair smiles. Snow looks up and smiles big.

"Nora-senpai!" snow yells and the girl called Nora smiles and jumps off. She had her war hammer ready, as she slams down she presses a button and knocks a couple of raiders down. She goes to snow and boops her.

"Come on, let's give Icarus a hand and save this fan fiction, since the author has been lazy." Nora giggles. Ruby and syaoran dodge left and right while cutting the ropes of the grappling hooks. Glynda was covering the ship from raiders that were trying to commandeer their ship. Tony eyes became slits and he kept popping the raiders in the head. Never missing a beat. Nora and snow were fighting back to back, smacking any raider within a Nora radius. The butcher put up a good fight, but yang was only teasing him, until he cut off a bit of her hair. She went all out on him. Finished him off with a hit to the butcher's testicles and a shot to his face.

"Hey author-Chan, I'm glad you're finally typing this fan fiction again, let's hope you really do make me queen of the castle" Nora smiles

(Great! Another wall breaker)

Icarus rushes into the engineer room. He had no weapons so he was going to have to improvise. He had to short-circuit the stabilizers.

"Kairi, do a scan." Icarus commanded and he hears some beeps.

"This is a Maxus elite generator, titanium pre-alloyed, indestructible, it's been use over 7 times, and we can't destroy it." Kairi told Icarus.

"I know, but we can short it out enough for me to damage the stabilizers, so it may go on the emergency reroute on to the backup stabilizers, but I need a bomb to hit those last ones, since this generator is a powerful and fast one. " Icarus looks around and sees a remote denator. He sees dust powder, wiring, boxes with spare electronic parts and an instruction paper on how to make a raider bomb. Icarus puts his hands over the instructions that were in a scroll. It saved.

"You know this is crazy right?" kairi said as Icarus began making a quick bomb, enough to explode in a room radius.

"Yeah, so?" Icarus finishes and heads to maintenance room and found the backup stabilizers. They would have to open in order to activate and then close again, so his small window was 4 seconds. He places it in the middle of the room and seals the door.

"Just like your uncle, and me, I like crazy" kairi admit it and Icarus smile.

"Let's start this with a bang" Icarus slams his right hand to the ground and jumps up the wind helps him out again. He holds his left and right hand close to each other and created icicles, two sharp and one that was twisted. Aims the first two at the hinges of the Interface cover and pops it open. Then he throws the twisted one and it goes throw the system and melts. It began to short-circuit. The stabilizers began to open. Icarus made 4 more icicles and threw them each at the stabilizers. The stabilizers have weak material and heated as the cool off, if water below freezing point came into contact it while heated is in process, it will break. Icarus hit each of them without a miss. The alarm goes off and the generator announces the backup stabilizers.

"Time to ground this bird." Icarus triggers the detonator and the bomb goes off in the maintenance room. The whole ship began to sway from side to side. Icarus had a hard time getting up stairs, as he got to the deck he sees an Atlesian battleship. The raiders were either knocked down or escaping. Nora, syaoran, tony and snow were on one drop ship and ruby, yang and Ms. Glynda was on the other drop ship.

"Come on Icarus!" ruby holds out her hand. Yang holds on to her sister's hand. Icarus began to run to the edge. He got on the railing and jumped. He was about to make it, he was so close until he was pulled back. The butcher held him back.

"For…the…honor…" he held a small grenade and opened it. Icarus eyes widen, his dream was similar to this. The Atlesian battle ship open fires and shoots down the right warship. The drop ship ruby was on had to pull out and to the side, so did the other drop ship. 900 meters till they reached beacon, Icarus pushed him back but he was caught in the blast. His screen was cracked. The damage warship was going on its side scraping some hills. He was on the wall. 700 meters till it reaches beacon.

"Icarus! Respond! Icarus!" kairi was crying out his name and so was everyone else. He hears only the ringing in his ear. He opens his eyes. The shield took most of the impact. But that still got him. He gets up slowly and looks around. 600 meters till impact. The Atlesian battleship was getting ready to fire its final shot at the left raider warship. Icarus began to run; the drop ship was close to the edge but kept backing up because of the battleship charging for the final blast. Icarus slams his right hand down for the last time and jumps up. The wind gust gave him a powerful jump and hangs on the side of the bay doors. Yang and ruby helped Icarus into the ship.

"Get us out of here!" Glynda told the pilot and it nodded. It looked at the other drop ship and told him to pull out. Both drop ships pulled out as the battleship fires and shoots down the last raider warship. The all come down on top of each other crashing and exploded in a mushroom cloud. The drop ships were bumpy, but stable.

"They evacuated the leviathan, before they could destroy it. You saved a lot of lives, you, syaoran, tony and snow." Glynda had her poker face and then a serious face. "That was reckless, absolutely reckless! Do you have any idea on how endangered you were, you're lucky to still be breathing!"

"She does have a point ya know" kairi remarked and Icarus ignored that.

"Yes ma'am," Icarus nodded and took off his helmet, and then he was slapped by ruby.

"And do you have any idea on how worried I was? I thought you were dead!" ruby hand hurts a bit. Icarus held his hand over where ruby had slapped him.

"You tell him girlfriend!" Nora shouted from the other drop ship. Syaoran was sitting down on the edge; tony was sitting against the wall with his hat lower than his eyes, napping maybe. Snow was beside Nora.

"I'm sorry." Icarus was sincere. And ruby sighs.

"I forgive you. But I am glad you're alive" ruby told him.

"So how many lives ya got left ya wretched cat?" yang got curious and Icarus shrugs.

"Maybe 5 or 4 lives left lost count Blondie." Icarus stated and yang gave a cheeky smirk.

"Well, I'm glad we see eye to eye. By the way, if ya happen to be dating ruby I suggest to were something rubbery an-" yang was cut off by a blushing ruby lunging at her.

"YANG! I'm TELLING DAD!" ruby was pulling her hair and yang was pulling ruby's hair. Icarus sighs and sits on the edge of the drop ship with his feet hanging. He was looking back at the battleship leaving. Bloody battleship may have saved everyone but he was reckless to do so.

"That was general ironwood. He was requested by Ozpin." She looks at Icarus and fixes her glasses. "A reckless man, but faithful and loyal." Icarus was deep in thought, he was trying to remember the moves Kilowag and ursai taught him. He knew it by heart, but in memory, it felt blank. His eye started to hurt and he touched his eye that was covered by the eyepatch.

"… Ms. Goodwitch is there a strange symbol where you can lock up someone's aura. Even their abilities?" Icarus looks at Glynda and she was in thought.

"Yes, but it was lost in the old kingdom, to be truthful, there was a fifth kingdom. The kingdom that is full of mystery and myth. Why?" Glynda looks at him. She notices his eye patch. "Icarus. What is it that you are not telling me, what happened while you were all out on your own?"

"Something that maybe really in over my head. But I have to go forward and find out…by the way, am I really going to be attending classes on how to be a huntsman, Because I am not built for being a huntsman. I'm an inventor, and a mechanic…well not a mechanic but something like that." Icarus fixed up his eye patch. It covered only the area that had burned him, around the eye and a bit of the side. The patch covered it all perfectly.

"Well it is a standard procedure; you're going to have to wait for what Ozpin has to say. But you could be a repair man and a pilot. We could use someone like that" Glynda pointed out.

"Well, better than nothing. That's a start." Icarus stretches.

"I have to know, what really happened to you? Icarus I am trying to help you. Please let me." Glynda made another attempt to figure out Icarus. Icarus wanted to say it, he want to vent out everything and to have someone at least hear him out. But there was so many things still spinning or hard to grasp, but he has no choice. Backing out is not an option, too many things have been set into motion.

"I'll tell ya later" Icarus reassured her.

"You won't forget or lie?" Glynda raises an eyebrow.

"I promise" Icarus puts on the helmet. "But for now. Let's just get to beacon safely without any more surprises." Glynda nods.

"Don't make any promises you can't keep." Kairi warned him. Icarus stays quiet and goes to the cock pit to look at the academy it was coming into view.

"I know." Icarus sighs and continues to lookout the window.

"Welcome to beacon, Icarus." Kairi said in a chipper voice. Icarus smiles a bit; he is closer to unraveling this murder mystery. But a lot of questions still floated around. Who killed his parents and his aunt and uncle? What does beacon have to do with the ark of dust? And this seal, what is it have to do with the old kingdom? Only time will tell, but the clock is ticking, he is going to have to be quick, there is a storm coming and it will leave a trail of destruction in its wake.


	9. Chapter 9: th flame i hold

another chapter up. enjoy

* * *

Chapter 9: the flame I hold...

* * *

The drop ships were dropping off the students by the dozen, still a bit shaken up by of what happened. One of them came out and went straight to the trashcan, he lost his lunch. He was a blonde boy, with some light armor and a sword in its sheath. Everyone kept on going to the front of the academy. People were talking what was happening.

"Did ya see that explosion?"

"I know, that was a battleship."

"They came too late, but that other ship saved us."

"They did more. I heard that the pilot rigged it to blow, that why it went off like that."

Everyone was chatting trying to forget about what happened. Two of the last drop ships came into the port. The one on the left came out syaoran yawning as he carried a sleepy snow, tony still sleepy, Nora happily skipped out of the ship and met up with a boy. The one on the right came out ruby still fighting with yang, Glynda comes out and sighs, and finally, Icarus came out still wearing the armor.

"Please get some rest, I will inform Ozpin about your return." Glynda looks at everyone and goes to the office of Ozpin. Icarus takes off his helmet and looks down at his armor, it was cracked and teared up.

"Well, I'm taking a nap, good thing I brought my hammock!" syaoran pulls out three different hammocks. Syaoran randomly sets up one underneath two trees and puts snow on the hammock. He hangs the other two and syaoran sleeps on the top one. Tony and Icarus did a rock paper scissors on who gets to sleep on the bottom hammock. Tony won.

"Oh yeah! I still got the moves." Tony climbs on the hammock and Icarus thinks for a second.

"Wait a minute, you went a bit slower than me. Explain…" Icarus looks at tony and he was fast asleep, "…that."

"I'll start on the repairs, just get some rest." Kairi spoke in a chipper voice, she was happy to be away and free from the raiders. Icarus sighs and leans on the tree. He sits on the ground and looks at his armor chest plate. It began to glow light blue, you can barely see it but it was there. Repairing the armor. Icarus nods off and closes his eyes. A lot of things were swirling around his head and he felt like he couldn't go to sleep. He got up and began to walk around the campus. It was beautiful, he walks past by a fountain and some red leaves trees. Just then he hears a slight boom and the ground shakes a bit. Icarus ran to where it was. He thought the raiders were doing a surprise attack. But instead he found something rather amusing. He saw ruby and an ash covered girl. She shakes off the ash from some explosion.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the girl in the white combat skirt and jacket. She wore a tiara on the right side of her pony tail. Her weapon was strapped to her side. Looks like one of those musketeer swords. Ruby kept fidgeting.

"I'm really, really sorry!" ruby kept looking down.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here!? Aren't you a little too young to be attending beacon!" he girl was going on a rant.

"Well…i-i…" ruby had no words left to defend.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring a practicing ya know. We're here to fight monsters. So, watch where you're going." She crosses her arms and looks the other way like if ruby wasn't worth arguing.

"Hey! I said I was sorry, princess!" ruby took a step forward. Almost looks irritated to the max. Icarus was about to step in but somebody else beat him to the punch in an unexpected way.

"Its heiress, actually." Icarus turns around and eyes widen. It was the girl from the dust freight. Blake. He remembers her name after the guy called her name and decided to blow the train up but she refused and saved his life. She was holding a red dust vial. "Weiss schnee, heiress to the schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Weiss smiles with glee.

"Finally! Some recognition!" she looks at ruby and rubs it on her face. Icarus looks at Blake, something told him she wasn't done yet.

"The same company infamous for their controversy labor forces, and questionable business partners." Blake raises and eye brow and Weiss was flabbergasted.

"Score check!" Icarus goes next to Weiss and points a thumb at her. "-1 for the heiress and for us "regular" folk, +3 points." Blake looks at Icarus slightly and gives a small hint of a smile. But enough to keep looking serious. But Weiss ignored that remark and went close to Blake.

"WHA! How dare… t-the…the nerve of…!" she kept getting closer to Blake. But she couldn't make a threat. Ruby was giggling slightly. Weiss grabs the dust from her hand and walks to Icarus.

"Checkmate" Icarus chuckles but stops as Weiss was getting too close, he held out his hand and but Weiss went thru him completely. Icarus gasp and looks down at himself. He was still in one piece. He kept breathing hard. He was a ghost or something. He looks at ruby. He waves his arm but she didn't even notice.

"I promise ill make this up to you!" ruby shout at Weiss but she didn't turn back and she looks down. "I guess I am not the only one having a rough first day." She looks at Blake and was about to say something but she walk off. Icarus began to follow her. She walked under a tree and brought out a book. She looks at Icarus but didn't realize it was him. Since he still had the armor and his helmet.

"Soldier, I can't help you, you need to find peace." Blake looks at him. She thinks he is a ghost

"You can see me?" Icarus asked.

"Yes, I can see and hear spirits. I am a cat Faunus after all."

"You don't look like a Faunus?" Icarus raises and eyebrow. She sighs and points at her bow on her head. He looks up and sees the bow wiggle.

"Impressive." Icarus was surprised.

"Now please, go haunt someone else." She goes back to reading.

"But I am not dead…I just fell asleep." Icarus tried to explain.

"But you are dead." Blake didn't look up. Icarus wanted to try something.

"How that heist go with the dust freight. Interesting friend you had." Icarus raises an eyebrow and Blake put down the book immediately and looks at Icarus.

"Who are you!? I told no one about that." Blake slashed her sword but it went through Icarus. Icarus took off his helmet and Blake stopped.

"You!?" Blake breath became short. "y-you're…dead…Dammit! After I left I heard a gunshot…don't tell me your dead…I should have never left you like that! I should have told cassava to keep an eye on you! Ugh I am an idiot."

"Calm down! Geez I am not dead, I escaped from there, I fell asleep under the tree and then I woke up like this." Icarus felt a pulse. His eyes widen. He didn't even felt his pulse. Kairi was not with him and he had the suit on. He really was dead. He began to fade.

"You're here!? Where are you?" Blake hissed but Icarus disappeared. He opened his eyes to find himself without an upper body armor. He gasp for air. There were some chest paddles and a nurse. Glynda was there, also professor ozpin. Snow was crying, syaoran looked like he was going to cry, tony looked really mad at him.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

"I'm okay…what happened?" Icarus asked.

"Your heart gave out…" kairi was standing beside Icarus in her holographic state. "…you were dead for 10 minutes…"

"Nee-san!" snow hugged Icarus and cried. Icarus hugged back. Syaoran wiped something away from his eye.

"Dammit Icarus! Stop flirting with death! You really have her on speed dial!" tony slaps him in the back of his head.

"What happened, did something get you while you were on the warship!" glynda looked very worried.

"Nothing, just a couple of bruises." Icarus explained about what happened on the warship. How he found kairi and lied about that he found his uncle's suit.

"Well Icarus, you should know better than to flirt with death." Ozpin looks at him. "But I am glad you're still alive."

"Yeah, still in one piece." He gets up weakly, syaoran helps him up.

"Please get him to the infarmiry room. He needs rest" kairi vanished back into his suit. Tony picks up the upper part of the armor and snow got the helmet. They all helped Icarus to the infirmary room. Ozpin said he will drop by later and talk. Everyone else left except for kairi who was keeping an eye on him and still repairing the little damage left on his helmet. Icarus fell into a dreamless sleep.

.

.

.

Icarus woke up. He looks around at his surroundings. He was in a medical office for some reason. Memories came flooding back and he remembers that he was in beacon academy's infirmary. He look at the chair on the side to him. On the desk kairi was in her holographic form but smaller, she was looking at a small screen that was showing a video, apparently she was catching up on the modern time. There was a knock on the door. It opens up and ozpin walks through. He sips his cup and sits down in another chair.

"Welcome back from the dead." Ozpin started off and Icarus gave drool stare.

"Did it took ya that long to think of that one when I was asleep?" Icarus rolls his eyes and ozpin chuckles.

"Hardly." Ozpin looks rather amused. "You truly are like your uncle."

"Professor, so what am I going to do about classes? You know I am not built for being a huntsman." Icarus asked and ozpin nodded.

"That maybe the case, but not all huntsman and huntresses rely on a sword or gun. Sometimes, knowledge can be very powerful." Ozpin explained, kairi turns to them.

"The general is right, not all the great huntsman's and huntresses rely on brute strength, some were brilliant and skilled tacticians, pilots, scout, teachers." Kairi looks at Icarus and then at ozpin. "Hello General Ozpin."

"Please, I'm retired. Just headmaster will do. It's been a long time since I heard that title." Ozpin chuckles and kairi nods. She began to go back with her show. Icarus was now very curious.

"So how did you meet my uncle?" Icarus sked and ozpin leans back.

"I met him when I was transfer from vale command HQ into the frontlines of haven. During the Faunus far, haven fell and Faunus took over, some throwing out humans, others using them as hostages until they met with their demands." Ozpin began to tell Icarus of the day he met his uncle jack, the ghost of delta squad.

_-Flashback: 1969-_

_ A chopper landed down twenty miles from the entrance of haven. I came out of the chopper and landed. I looked around where we landed. It was a meadow but it was filled with infirmary tents. I walked through the infirmary tents, soldiers were being treated, and others had some of their body parts amputated. I kept a straight face as I passed by others soldiers. I only heard whispers._

_ "Hey isn't the 2__nd__ lieutenant Ozpin? Last squad member of hades corp.?"_

"_Ya mean the demolition team that blew up the Faunus supply chain?"_

"_Yeah, I heard he was only survivor after he screwed it up. He forgot to light a fuse and that's when his team got ambushed. He shot a fuel tank that caused a giant explosion, he cut off the supply chain but at the cost of one our best demolition team." _

"_Yeah, it was buzzing all over the radio chats. Why is he here?"_

_ I kept a straight face as I walked over to the command. Every step I took I felt more dread, either I am going to be useful or dead weight. I came into their command center, I notice at first who was going to talk to me._

_ "Major Ironwood." I salute and he turns, he smiles and salutes back._

_ "At ease soldier, it is good to see a familiar face." Ironwood goes back to the table. I still thought general green gale was going to see me._

_ "Where is general green gale?" I asked but all ironwood did was point at a body that was being buried. He recognize the uniform. It was general gale. He was K.I.A. I sigh and look at ironwood._

_ "So you're in command?" I ask and ironwood nodded._

_ "Until general Kane comes, but he is a day away and we don't have enough time. The enemy will begin making executions until we give in. we cannot lose anybody." Ironwood told me and my eyes widen. General Kane or the Judge General was coming. I betted he heard about what happened and was going to court martial me. I snapped out of it when ironwood was talking to me._

_ "I am assigning you to the 501__st__ infiltration ops battalion, call sign delta 0-1, under the command of jack hensin A.K.A. ghost." Ironwood finished and my ears perked. Everyone has heard of the infamous ghost of delta 0-1. He was in 48__th__ battalion squad omega 5-7. Infantry unit. Someone from the inside of the army leaked information to the Faunus as they began a raid on the edge of the desert compound where there was a storage and armory, they didn't even get close to the wall. 10 squads fell dead through the MG nest. The only survivor was jack hensin. A private. He lays there. Hidden among the bodies of his fallen brothers in arm. The winds pick up and was whipped into a sandstorm. Blood, sand, and hatred formed him into something what people would call supernatural. 40 Faunus kept the compound safe and they were armed to the teeth. One by one, they began to disappear. As the sand storm calmed down, only the Faunus leader of the compound and his right hand man were the only ones left standing, they left the building to inspect on everyone, but only found a pile of bodies that made the face of a skull, before they knew it, the right hand man had his throat slit, and a bullet to the head for the leader. That's when the war began to turn on them. _

_ "Where are they?" I asked. Ironwood looks left and right._

_ "Just go to the edge of the woods, you won't find them, they will find you, I will contact them and then I have to go on an escort supply run from vale to here. We are really low on supplies. Just keep your nose clean and your head out of your ass. You'll be fine." Ironwood finished with a smile. He always says that whenever I go on a mission and smiles. It was somewhat comforting. I saluted and he saluted back. "Dismissed!"_

_ I walked out and headed to the edge of the forest like I was told. I leaned on a tree and kept looking out. As I was waiting, I let my head wander wondering on how close the Faunus would come. Would they ambush us? Or maybe set a trap and keep us as a P.O.W. I heard a snap and I was already into motion without realizing it. I had my knife and twirled it in my hand. It deploys into a pistol. I aim but it wasn't a Faunus. It was a human. He had a yellow mustache and he was bald. As he spoke he had a heavy Australian accent. He had a dark blue armor that was recognize from Mistral. He wore a light blue overcoat and had a Cuban cigar. Unlit._

_ "This meat is quick on the draw, but you would have been dead." He says and I looked down. He had a hand cannon already drawn. I didn't even notice he took it out, not to mention cocked and ready to fire. I looked at my other side. You could barely see it but there in the tree was a sniper man. He had the same armor as me but dark green... He was from vale. He had a bowler hat with a green peacock feather on the side. His hair was orange red._

_ "And how long was he there?" I asked and pointed where the sniper was._

_ "Since you decided to stand here lost in thought. But you got quick reflexes mate. Come on, ghost wants to see." He began to walk deeper into the forest and I just followed, in seconds the sniper caught up to us. We walked for about 7 minutes in silence until the sniper broke the ice._

_ "This is the new guy major ironwood told us? He looks kind of scruffy." The sniper looks at me._

_ "And who are you guys?" I asked and the sniper smiles._

_ "I am lady killer, at you service! I can make you woman drop dead in 30 seconds." He tips his hat and I looked at him unamused._

_ "You look like a man that looks for the guy instead of the woman." The Australian man looks at the sniper and the sniper gives him dagger eyes. "I am Heavy"_

_ "I'm sure you are heavy." I looked at him with a deadpan look. Sniper tried his hardest to not laugh his ass off. Heavy looks at him and he shuts up. He looks at me._

_ "That's my nickname, I am the heavy weapon's specialist. That's Hitman, our eyes when were under heavy fire. He is a specialist in range weapons, long and medium." Heavy goes on as hey reached for some leaves under a tree. They lifted it up and it revealed a secret entrance. Hitman went in and I followed him. Heavy follows and puts the cover back. We walk into a small cave. There was a table, some radio equipment and a couple of sleeping bag. There was another soldier there, but his armor was light. A flat bullet vest, a hat on with a pair of large headphones. He looks up at us._

_ "New recruit." Heavy and hitman nods._

_ "Where is ghost?" heavy asked but I felt a chill behind me._

_ "I am behind you." I turned slowly to encounter a skull. I backed up fast and tripped. Everyone laughed. I looked at ghost and my eyes widen. I looked at his armor and helmet. His face was covered with some visors. The ones that are used when you are riding a motorcycle. His armor wasn't from any of the kingdoms._

_ "If you're wondering about the armor, it's not from any standard issue armor. This one I made. An orbital drop shock trooper Armor or an O.D.S.T. if you like," he removes his helmet. He had a scar on his left cheek. His hair was dark as charcoal. He smiles and holds out his hand. I take it and get up._

_ "My name is jack hensin, this is heavy, or general mustang. You met hitman, or Corporal Roman torchwick. And this is our quick scout, Private Oswald, the informant of the squad." Points at him and Oswald removes his hat. He reveals that he had wolf ears and a tail. My hand was already in motion but I stopped as I felt the tip of a barrel gun on my nose. Dam, he is fast._

_ "Stand down soldier, he is on our side." I looked at him and put my hand down._

_ "Permission to speak?" I asked._

_ "granted." Jack responded._

_ "A Faunus in the army! Are you mad!?" I burst out._

_ "We all have our stories. He lost his wife to the Faunus militia. She was human, all he had left is his son." Jack explains but he didn't want to go into details. I can understand._

_ "Do I have to introduce myself?" I asked. I hoped they don't know my mistake._

_ "I know who you are. 2__nd__ lieutenant Ozpin, of the hades corp. demolition squad. You stopped the supply chain. But lost your squad members." Jack finished and I gulped. He knows. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him._

_ "I knew those soldiers. They died for the cause, if it wasn't for you, their death would have been in vain. You dealt a big blow to the war." I nodded._

_ "I saw that explosion from 5 miles away, too bad we weren't there to help out" roman looks at mustang and he nodded in agreement, but that all ended when they felt the ground shake. My eyes widen, that was an explosion, neither a plane crash. that was an airstrike._

_ "It's an air strike!" I shouted and jack nodded._

_ "Alright! Oswald, scout ahead to the walls of haven, see what you can pick up. Roman! Set up an eagles nest and cover Oswald if things go bad! Mustang! Get the weapons and drop them off at the insert point, ozpin, your with me! Let's move!" everyone was already on the move. Jack puts on his helmet and gets out of the hiding spot. I keep up as much as I can. We came into view of the temporary vale HQ. Only to see it burn up in flames. All those soldiers…medics…the ones that have loved ones and are a family man…gone within the blink of an eye. I hoped ironwood made it out alive…but it looks like there weren't any survivors._

_ "Come on lieutenant, we will take back haven and not let our fallen brothers die in vain" jack began to walk back. I got up._

_ "Just the five of us! ARE YOU MAD!" I shouted._

_ "Come along, that's an order lieutenant!" he shouted back without looking back. I bit my lower lip and followed, it was going to be a rough night. He had a fire deep inside. Burning with rage. But I couldn't tell because his face was hidden within his helmet. The flame he holds shares no boundaries, just restrictions._

_~end of flashback~  
_

"So that's how you met my uncle?" Icarus eyes widen and ozpin go up.

"You have a lot of questions about your uncle's heroics acts. But that's for another time, first settle in beacon and then we may talk more. Best wishes for a speedy recovery." Ozpin grabs his cane and walks out. The nurse came in.

"Hello, my name is Ms. Shizuka, I am the head nurse for the west wing infirmary." The nurse was in her late 20's, her hair was blonde and down. Her brown eyes looked at the clipboard.

"When will I be able to leave?" Icarus asked and she bit her lip.

"That was the thing I wanted to talk to you, you might have something that is not in the medical record. Your heart gave out…so did your cerebral cortex. Your whole body shut down." She explained and Icarus went pale. He was dying!? 'Dammit!' he thought, 'this throws a wrench in my gears of plans.'

"How…how long do I have?" Icarus asked and kairi stood quiet.

"a week, a month…maybe a year…who knows, but I wanted you to come to the office once every 3 weeks, if necessary, once a week, I will be monitoring and recording your condition, but I will give you something to stabilize yourself. You been through a lot Mr. Icarus." Ms. Shizuka nods and Icarus sighs.

"This is only the beginning. Ill survive it…I have to." Icarus looks at kairi and the nurse sense that he wanted to be alone, she said her goodbye and leaves. Icarus just sits there.

"So what now. You're dying?" kairi gave a worried tone and look. Icarus felt disgusted. He feels like he was going to be a liability. Icarus sits back and leans back on the headboard and just looks out the window.

"I'll make it…" Icarus spoke with uncertainty. Kairi giggles.

"You do sound like jack when he is worried, you hold something like him." Kairi went back to looking at her show but kept a keen eye on Icarus. Icarus looks down at his open palm and brings it close to his chest.

"The flame I hold…" Icarus whispered. "Holds no boundaries…" he closes his hand and made a fist. He felt something warm in the palm of his hand, it felt like he was actually holding a flame. ". . . just resctrictions…"


	10. Chapter 10: always stand by me

**another new chapter. enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: always stand by me**

* * *

It has been almost an entire day since they admitted Icarus to the west wing infirmary, rumors have been floating around that the team that came out with Glynda Good witch were the ones who took down the raider warships along with Icarus. But it didn't have enough evidence to make it a fact. It was late at night in the ballroom. There were sleeping beds all around. Like a huge slumber party. Syaoran set up two hammocks for him and snow rose. Snow was on the floor juggling two slightly large mallets. She didn't have permission to attend beacon because of her age, but since she proven herself on the raider warship, she was given special permission to attend, but someone older than her was supposed to look over her. One of the seniors volunteer, but Syaoran spoke out. Telling professor Ozpin that it he would look out for her, since they been through a lot. Ozpin gave a small nod. In the afternoon they went to see Icarus in the infirmary. They stood there for almost 3 hours, until nurse Shizuka came in and told them to let Icarus rest. Snow kept juggling the mallets but she threw one of them too high and landed on some guy crotch as he cringes in pain. Snow got the mallet and apologies and leaves quickly before the guy could recover and say something. She tripped and landed next to Ruby who was writing something.

"Sorry Ruby-Chan", Snow apologies.

"It's okay, um…Snow was it?" Ruby asked

"Yosh, I am Snow Rose." Snow smiles and Ruby giggles.

"I'm Ruby Rose, maybe we are sisters." Ruby sticks her tongue out playfully and giggles, Snow squeals softly on for Ruby to hear.

"I always wanted a sister! All I got was 3 big smelly brothers. Syaoran-kun, Tony-san, and Icarus-chan." Snow laughs out loud that the whole ballroom looks at her, she looks at everyone. "Look away, and I don't break legs!" everyone turns away quickly. Nora cheers.

"That's my student!" Nora shouts and laughs.

"Thank you Nora-senpai!" Snow looks back at Ruby who was continuing to write something. Her sister Yang walks by and lays down on the bed next to Ruby's.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang tells Ruby and Ruby doesn't look at her.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys." Ruby telling her sister.

"I know I would." Yang said dreamily as she kept looking around to the boys with just pant on. She drools a bit until a blonde boy passes by, his name was Jaune arc. He was wearing a one piece pajamas with a bunny in the middle of the pajama, he sees Yang checking her out and slows down a bit.

"Ya like what you see?" Jaune ask and Yang twitches a bit. Snow shouts.

"Anybody without a shirt, get ready for a gay time. And I mean a happy time! Except blondie, cool pajamas!" Snow gives him a thumbs up and jaune gave a thumbs up and continue to walk happily while the others put on a shirt, some girls glared at Snow but she was happy as she was.

"What are you doing little sister?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Oh, I'm just writing a letter back to signal academy. Telling the gang how it is." Ruby kept writing.

"Aaaaawwww! So cute!" Snow and Yang said it together and both received a pillow to the face. Snow laughs and Ruby got a mad look.

"Shut up. I didn't get to go to beacon with my friends…I got moved up two years ahead… it's hard to make new good friends." Ruby look at Snow and Yang.

"But Ruby-Chan, what about blondie boy, isn't he a good friend?" Snow tilted her head to the side as she asked.

"Yeah! That's plus 1 friend." Yang agrees.

"Yeah, and that makes Weiss a negative 1 friend. So I am back to zero." Ruby sighs.

"Do you mean tsundere ice queen?" Snow points at Weiss who was against the wall.

"Hey!" Weiss shouts from the background.

"There no -1 friends, there just one friend and one enemy." Yang cracks a smirk and all she received was a doggy pillow to her face. As it hit her it barked for some reason. Snow face palmed herself. Ruby lays on her back with her arms behind her head as yang continues. "Ruby, it's only been a day. Things will get better, trust me."

Ruby and snow nods and they lay down, they began to talk about their future plans. Syaoran was looking at Snow. He was lost in thought. He had a muscle shirt and some black pajamas on. He was wearing his red scarf. His eyes hazed as he closed his eyes. He opens his eyes and sees himself on the steps of a stone house. A small girl comes up and holds out a present. He opens the present and sees the red scarf. He smiles and looks at the girl. She had a blank face, no eyes, no mouth, not even a nose. Her hair was silver and with cat ears. She was around the age of 5-6 years old. The scene changed and he was holding the scarf but the house was on fire. The same girl was on the floor. Her ears ripped off. She kept bleeding. Syaoran looks around. There were people in black mask who were setting things on fire, killing people and robbing. Young Syaoran closed his eyes and he opens it back. He was back in the ballroom at beacon. He looks up at snow and she was over there with the girls Yang and Ruby who went to go talk to a girl that had some candles lit and reading a book. Tony come by and lays on his bed.

"What's wrong ninja boy?" Tony asked and Syaoran sighs.

"Just thinking of something…" Syaoran looks at Snow and the rest. And tony smiles.

"AAAH I get ya, you got eyes on that mystery girl." Tony point out at the girl with the black bow on her head. Her amber eyes illuminated through the dark. Her dark hair was like a piece of the night. Syaoran was looking a bit longer but he wouldn't give tony the satisfaction.

"I am just worried about snow…that's all." Syaoran looks at tony and he just nods.

"Ya know, she is going to be a handful, for all of us." Tony looks at snow. She was looking at ruby and yang who were engulf in a dust of a fist fight. Snow giggles and jumps high in the air, she screams out yolo and dives into the cloud of fight. Tony chuckles.

"I hope Icarus makes it out okay. Dam, it's been almost a couple of days and we been through a category hell hole hurricane and come out of it without a scratch. Hell, and I wasn't even a bit drunk. That's how much of a hell it was." Tony stretches. Snow was laughing after the fight was over. Yang and Weiss arguing and ruby was trying to calm them down. Snow kept on laughing until the girl with the black bow blew out the candles and they all went to bed. Snow said her goodnights to ruby, yang, even Weiss. She climbed in the hammock and lays down. In a matter of seconds, she was fast asleep, and so was tony asleep. Syaoran began to fall asleep and finds himself in a dreamless sleep.

.

.

.

Blake creeps around the corner and looks for the infirmary room. Her heart was beating with nervousness. Icarus found out that she was a Faunus. She didn't want him to think of her as the enemy and rat her out. She didn't want to live with the racism. She finds a faint blue glow under a door. She looks at the sign. It was the infirmary room. She was about to enter until she heard a voice.

"Young lady! What are you doing?" Blake jumps a bit and turns around. It was professor glynda. She had that medusa face. She was waiting for an answer and was getting very impatient.

"I…um…I came to see Icarus…yeah, I wanted to see him before I fell asleep." Blake answered softly, but she was nervous. Glynda narrows her eyes at her.

"Then please wait for tomorrow, all of the students are having their Initiation. You should rest." Glynda came closer but Blake stopped her.

"Wait, you don't understand… I haven't seen Icarus since I left the town of Venice. I found him unconscious with cuts and bruises. And then I find out he was here in beacon almost dead. I just want to check on him." Blake told her, it wasn't the truth but it sure wasn't a lie either. Glynda eyes widen. Her expression soften.

"Was there anything else wrong with him? Anything at all?" glynda asked and Blake shook her head as in no. glynda continued, "Okay 10 minutes and then lights out. Agreed?" Blake nodded and she knock on the door. There was a muffle though the door.

"Come in" Icarus called out. Blake came in and closed the door. Icarus was a bit surprised. "I never thought I would see you again." Blake nods and pulls up a chair. She saw a blue holographic orb on the counter.

"How are you?" Blake asked. Not meeting his eyes.

"Very alive, not dead." Icarus was calm. Blake was being a bit twitchy.

"…so…you don't hate me…" Blake muttered. Icarus looks at her a bit confused.

"Why would I hate you?" Icarus asked and Blake growled.

"Because you know I am a Faunus, you kind hate my kind! And I bet you already ratted me out for that dust freight heist!" Blake got up. She didn't want to but she would have to make a run for it out of beacon. Icarus raised a hand.

"Why would you assume that I would hate you? I may be human, but other than my Grimm family, you are not a bad person or Faunus. I promised you that I haven't said a word, what about you? Have you kept your end of the promise?" Icarus looked at Blake and she has forgotten about the promise. He nodded.

"I always keep my promises." Blake answered back. "But what happened after I left you in the town of Venice?" Icarus sighs. She tells her from him escaping out the window from the black claw to the funeral of his uncle jack. She stood stiff as he mentions Oswald.

"You met Oswald?" Blake asked and Icarus nodded.

"You met him?" Icarus looked curious.

"Oswald was once the leader of the white fang, but he resign and became a mentor for the young ones. But is rank 3rd in leadership, 2nd would be Adam." Blake explained.

"Then who is 1st rank?" Icarus asked and Blake shook her head, she told Icarus only the 10 ranks may be able to see him, only when it was a war council or a private meeting. Icarus mind was racing. The leader wanted to recruit him. But who requested his recruitment for the black claw. Icarus began to continue his story until he tells her about how he wakes up in the infirmary. He doesn't tell her about what's been happening to him. Blake nods and looks at the clock. It was almost midnight. She gets up from her chair.

"I must go, I only came to check up on you. Please be careful Icarus. You look like you got the weight of the world on your shoulders." Blake pointed out. Icarus chuckles.

"I won't make such promises. But I will try to keep myself alive. That much I can promise you. Goodnight." Icarus answered.

"Night" Blake closed the door and walked back to the ballroom. Icarus stops smiling and sighs. He lays down and begin to close his eyes. A big day was coming tomorrow. The initiation. But he won't take part of it. Not yet.

.

.

.

-the next day, morning. 8:32 a.m.-

Everyone began to wake up slowly. Syaoran open his eyes to find a hyper snow rose. She had her white hoodie and her red battle skirt.

"Syaoran-kun! Wakey, wakey! Its morning!" snow was jumping around. Syaoran sighs as he looks at another person that was being awoken up brutally by the second wall breaker.

"Dam author-Chan…you're going to kill me…" syaoran mutter as he saw Nora waking up one of her friends.

**(Well, my cousin insisted that her character was the student of Nora, what did you expect?)**

"A peaceful morning." Syaoran muttered angrily. He grabs a random chair and throws it to-

**(Oh shit! *it crashes out the 4rth wall and smacks author-Chan*)**

"Finally…" syaoran sighs but encounters two pillows to his face and was repeatedly smacked by snow.

"Nee-san! Leave author-Chan alone, you almost hit Fatima-Chan! Hai Fatima-Chan!" snow waves through the 4rth wall.

**(Fatima: yosh! Hai snow! *waves back but author-Chan wake up and quickly repairs the 4rth wall.*)**

**(Author-Chan: let's not do that again! *puts an ice bag on his head and continues to type*)**

A few hours later everyone was eating in the lunch area. Syaoran was sitting there next to a boy with some green martial arts clothing. He was being brutally bombarded by random comments of Nora, both her and snow were eating pancakes, but snow was eating waffles as well. They both argue on what was better, waffles or pancakes. Syaoran looks at the boy and the boy looks back.

"Nora is your friend?" syaoran asked.

"Childhood friend. What about her?" he asked about snow.

"Adopted little Hitler- I mean sister." Syaoran responded and the boy chuckled.

"I'm Ren, lie Ren." Ren introduced himself.

"Syaoran, syaoran uzumaku." Syaoran nods.

"Martial art style?" Ren asked.

"Nine-tails fox style. You?" syaoran was feeling a bit more comfortable.

"Qui Gong. Lotus style." Ren answered and began to continue to eat. Everyone began to make it to the barracks where they were assigned a locker.

"I know! Let's make a code name after we bribe the headmasters with pancakes." Nora smiled widely.

"No senpai! We bribe them with waffles! They will totally fall for that!" snow squeal in excitement. Syaoran sheath his Sai blade and his katana. He checked for his dust crystals. 3 orange, two blues. He also got his cherry pie and gave it a sweet kiss for good luck.

"We need a call sign! Let's make a sloth sound." Nora said it in a chipper voice.

"Nora." Ren said calmly.

"Yes?" Nora answered back.

"I don't think sloths make noise." Ren cracked a small smile. Nora shifted her eyes and they became as big as silver dollar coins.

"That's why it's perfect! They won't suspect a thing!" Nora cheered. Ren told her to follow and Nora followed. She said bye to snow and snow went to syaoran.

"Come on snow." Syaoran began to walk out and snow does a flip and landed on his left shoulder as she pointed the door.

"Come on big daddy! Little sister wants to fly like angels!" snow puts on her hoodie. Tony looks left and right and takes a small drink of a whiskey canister.

"Okay, I'm half sober. Excellent." Tony grabs his kendo sword and puts on his pork pie hat. Follows syaoran.

.

.

.

"Don't I need to take the initiation professor ozpin?" Icarus looks at ozpin as he drank his morning coffee. He came to greet him before he went to start the initiation.

"In due time, for now you must recover." He hands Icarus a scroll. Icarus opens it up and small cameras went online. He saw all the new students assemble near the cliff. "A little something to keep you from missing out. Take care Mr. Light."

"Thank you." Icarus lays back on the infirmary bed and keeps looking at the scroll. Kari was up in her small holographic state, watching the morning news. There was a report of another turf war between the black claw and the white fang.

.

.

.

Ozpin and glynda stood on beacon cliff in front of the new students who were in a line on top of a square launch pad. Ozpin begins.

"For years, you have train to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee.

"Now, I'm sure that many of you have heard the rumors of about the assignment of teams." Glynda speaks and everyone looks at each other. "Well, allow me to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today."

"What?" ruby groans in frustration? Snow kept on juggling her mallets while balancing a waffle on her nose.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here, at beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you could work well with." Ozpin finished explaining the guideline and now moving on to the rules. Ruby was getting more uncomfortable. Ozpin continued, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." Something inside ruby shattered.

**(Fatima: probably her mind. Talk about a "shattering" experience. Eh?)**

**(Author-Chan: no Fatima, bad Fatima.)**

"What!" ruby exclaimed.

"See I told you" Nora nods.

"After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet oppositions along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path…or you will die." Ozpin finished. Snow smiles after she hears that. She flips her mallets and transforms them into an akimbo FMG9's.

(author-Chan: for those who don't know or are not a gun otaku. They are small automatic pistols. They can be folded up and stored but can be deployed fast. If not, just look up the gun name for more information.)

"Hah…" jaune chuckles nervously and gulps. Ruby was sharing that same reaction. Everyone nods in anticipation.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin looks at everyone to make sure they all were paying attention as he continues. "You will find an abandon temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately."

"Tony. Ready?" syaoran looks at tony.

"No, I'm half sober." His response grumpy.

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked rhetorically.

"Um yes…sir" jaune raises his hand.

"Good. Now, take your positions." Ozpin drinks more of his coffee as the students prepare themselves. Syaoran opened his legs a bit and bended his knees a bit and held his sheath and the handle of his Sai blade. Tony put on some sunglasses and put on his pork pie hat on tight. He holds his kendo blade over his shoulder and waited. Snow was already ready to launch. She looks at syaoran and tony.

"Nee-san, tony-kun. Can we be in teams?" Snow asked. Syaoran knew that Snow would be more difficult to work in other.

"Of course, we are a team and always will be." Tony gave a thumbs up.

"We will always stand by each other. Through thick and thin." He ruffles her hair and she backs away laughing.

"Um sir, I got a question?" jaune still had his hand raised. "So this landing strategy thing…um…what is it, y-you're dropping us off?" Weiss was the first to get launched into the air.

"No. you will be falling." Ozpin finished it bluntly.

"Oh…um…I see…like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" jaune ask skeptically. Nora looks at snow and waves.

"Be prepares my faithful student!" Nora salutes and quickly gets to her position and was launched.

"See ya senpai!" snow waves at Nora.

"No. you will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin answered jaune. Glynda still kept her medusa face. Jaune didn't like his answer. Yang looks at ruby and gives her a confident wink while she puts on her aviator sunglasses and gets launched. Ruby gave a smirk and launched.

"So…what's a landing strategy-yyyyyyyy!" jaune was launch in the middle of his sentence, spinning through the air.

"Fly blondie! Be free!" snow raises her hands. "HALLELLUJAH!" snow felt the launch pad ready to launch, but something felt off. Before she could react the launch pad was in two pieces and was going to crush her until syaoran was quick on his feet and pulled snow away from the malfunctioning trap. Snow looked a bit scared. Syaoran pulls her close and puts her on his right shoulder.

"I guess we are the first pair in the team, I told you before, we will always stand by." Syaoran smiled and that made snow a bit. She pointed upwards to the sky.

"Big daddy and little sister launcher! Launch!" snow shouts and both were launched into the air. Ozpin watched as they were launched. Glynda goes to check on the malfunctioning launch pad.

"Professor! This was sabotage!" glynda exclaimed. Then the last launcher was launched, but no one was on there.

"We are missing someone." Ozpin glace at the empty launcher and glynda began to look at the initiation rooster. Each launch pad database had a name on where the student would be. On the original data, Icarus was supposed to be where snow was.

"Professor…this was supposed to be trap for Icarus." Glynda's blood went cold.

"The girl was on the wrong placing at the right time. Notify a security team and keep him in a hangar under a 24 hour watch. The saboteur hasn't found his location yet." Ozpin looked at beacon and then at the emerald forest. Glynda got on the radio lines and issued a command in a secure line. On the distant near the bushes, a black figure was hidden and looked at the launch pads through binoculars. He got on the radio headset.

"My lord. He wasn't in the initiation." The black figure spoke.

_"Do not threat my harbinger. We have the time until the blood eclipse. A year it will take. You will prevail." _The voice in the radio responded.

"Yes. My god. Eneru."

.

.

.

-Location: infirmary-

"Icarus! Come on ya lazy bum. They already began the initiation!" kairi calls out impatiently. She kept looking at the scroll. She was still a small hologram. Icarus came out of the restroom changed from his old clothes. He had some dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and his grind shoes. He goes on the bed but some security came in.

"Icarus light?" the security guard asked. Icarus looks at him. He looked around in his late 30's. He had jet black hair. A scar going down his cheek. His white eyes ever piercing his soul he wore a vale uniform but it was black. This security was high rank. Icarus didn't like him. But at least he was part of security.

"yeah." Icarus nodded.

"There is an assassin targeting you. Please gather your belongings and come with us." The guy tells him and Icarus nods.

"My stuff are at the other room, third door down, wait her please. It won't take long." Icarus told him and he nodded. He grabs the scroll where Kairi was in and goes out the door to grab his stuff. He grumbles that after all he has been through. There out there ready to kill him. He looks at the second door was slightly open and it caught his attention. He opens the door slightly and sees a body slump over. He turns on the light and finds a pile of clothing. There was the black claw logo on the shirt. He realizes that this might have been a kidnapping. A pair of hand covered his mouth and began to suffocate him into unconsciousness. Icarus struggled and was able to break free. He grabbed to something in his belt and fell into the room. The fake guard chased him but he saw what Icarus pulled and closed the door. Icarus looked at his hand and it was an orifium grenade. This was 2x more deadly than the original grenade. Icarus dropped it and was going to go out the window but he remembered about the unconscious security guard.

"Icarus! Get out now!" kairi was screaming from the scroll. Icarus tried to pick him up but he was heavy. He was three steps from the open window. He was going to make it but he gagged in pain and fell. The grenade went off and everything spiraling. Icarus was on the floor outside. He groans in pain as he felt a sharp object impaled into his shoulder. He hears screaming. Icarus was losing conscious and he falls into darkness. He hoped he was able to save the security guards life. He just had to be alive.

* * *

thanks for reading ^_^


	11. Chapter 11: Team SEST

Half of the west wing was either burn down or in ruins. The orifium grenade did a number of damage to the west wing and infirmary. Ms. Shizuka set up a temporary infirmary in an empty classroom at the end of the west wing that wasn't destroyed. Some students had minor injuries so they were treated easily. A security team came in. one of them took off his helmet rather quickly and went to the open window. He was throwing up. The leader of the security team came up to the nurse.

"what did you find?" Ms. Shuzuka asked them to find a patient…or at least…the body. The guard took off his helmet. He was in his late 20's. his hair was blonde and his eyes were dark green.

"we found a body. Badly burned. But a body. Im sorry." He tells her. The nurse covers her mouth. That boy only been in beacon for almost two days and he has suffered more accidents than last year's dust accident. It left 7 unconsious and 47 others with major bruises but, minor cuts. This was worse.

"thank you…" the nurse thanked them and got her scroll. She contacted professor ozpin. "headmaster Ozpin. We had an explosion in the west wing."

"_I can see from the smoke. Probably another dust accident. What is the damage over there?"_ ozpin asked through the scroll.

"bad. The infirmary and half of the west wing was damaged. We found a body…badly burned. I may have not been a dust accident. Im afraid…I cant find mr. light anywhere…" the nurse stated. Just then some people came in while carrying a body with them.

"nurse! We need medical attention. We found a live one!" a fire team that handle the flames came in while holding the arms and legs of an unconscious icarus. A metal scrap was sharply pierced on the left shoulder.

"Headmaster. We found him. Injured, but alive." Nurse spoke quickly into the scroll.

"_patch him up and have another security unit take him to the hangar in b-17. Make sure to alert other security team for a code yellow. Ozpin out." _The scroll call ended and the nurse puts down the scroll and attends Icarus. She didn't have pain killers to numb the pain. Most of her medicine and supplies were destroyed. All she had was a spare medic bag. She needed something to numb the pain and use to clean the wound. She looks around and sees a security guard pulling out a canteen. It smelled like alcohol.

"put him on the table now!" she ran to the guard and took his canteen. He complained and the nurse ask him a choice. To say he had the whiskey to help with the deep wound or be drinking on the job. He grumbles and nods. She also asked him to alert other guards because of code yellow. He nods and gets on the scroll to contact the others. She came back and you could hear him groaning. Was gaining conscious. She issued the fire team to hold him down while she pours the alcohol on the sides of the wound where it was pierced. They did as she instructed. The nurse began to pour it around the wound. Icarus grunts in pain and he began to regain more conscious. The nurse had to be quick. She grabbed a cloth and held it over the metal object. She grabs the metal with the cloth and puts a hand over the table. "hold him still. When I pull the metal shard out of his shoulder he will begin to thrash around. I will get my instruments to patch up the wound and begin to clean it." The fire team nodded. Two grab the legs and two grab the arms. She got ready and looked around, they all nodded.

"1…2…3!" the nurse pulls out the shard with all her strength. Icarus was now fully conscious and screaming in pain. They began to hold him down as he thrashed wildly. Icarus tried to break free. He manages to break free from the left arm and pushed him back. he slams to the wall with a heavy thud, but manages to get back up and keep restraining Icarus. Icarus was about to break free. He knocked the canteen out of the nurses hand and the alcohol landed all over his chest. Some of the alcohol went into the wound and he screams in pain. He thrashes more violent and then passes out again. The nurse wipes away the sweat. The worse part was over. Now she begins to clean the wound and begins to patch him up.

The initiation was under way. Ozpin allowed the pairing of syaoran uzumaku and snow rose. One pair down. A dozen more to go. Tony was soaring through the sky. He was holding on to his pork pie hat as he descended. He sees a small cliff that acted like a slide. Tony took that opportunity for his safe landing. He angled himself parallel to the cliff side. He slid down and off the cliff. A pillar of rock was under him as he descended. He landed on top slightly and did a slow front flip on to the next lower pillar of rock until he was close enough to some of the tall trees of the emerald forest. He leaped at a branch and went for another until dropping to the ground. Landing it with a roll and laughing.

"nailed it." Tony chuckled as he got up and dust himself off. Next to him he sees a crash and some trees falling down. He goes and sees if their okay. A girl begins to get up. She had short green skirt and a light green blouse. Her hair was jet black and long. She had a tiara on her head. Her skin was light caramel. She pulls out her maurader sword. It was a long sword with some old arcane runes on the sword. Her gaunlets were claw like. They had arcane runes as well. She also had some light upper armor but on the shoulders were mask of grims and a big arcane rune on the back of the light armor. She gets up and looks at tony with her red eyes. Crimson red like a blood moon that tony thought she was a vampire.

"so…I'm stuck with you?" the girl sounded irritated. She was hoping to team up with Icarus. She had to meet him.

"you ain't a looker either, but its first eye contact. And that's just my luck." Tony sighs as he takes off his porkpie hat. She grouwls. Oh this mortal was being what humans call an "ass smart"

"you dare be Ass smart with thyself, shall strike thou down in a fury of a thousand suns" she prepares for battle. She will not be insulted. But to her surprise the boy covered his mouth and fell to the floor laughing. She didn't know if she was being insulted or he was a moron.

"hahaha…ass smart…hahaha…" he gets up while holding his stomach. "I think you mean 'smart ass' " she grumbles. She was taught by the best scholars the grim forest could offer. Oh when she got back she was going to have a word with her 'grim' scholar.

"well, introductions are a must. My name is tonnary el mafio the 2nd. Or tony for short. You?" tony looks at her and she sighs.

"my name is Elysio, queen Elysio Amadeus Cornelius." Elysio smiled proudly at her titled.

"so your royalty?" tony stated bluntly.

"well of course, mortal." Elysio scoffed at his blunt question.

"then who is the king?" tony raises an eyebrow.

"I have no husband…yet." She muttered the last part to herself.

"I may look like a moron, but with out a husband are you just a princ-" tony stopped as she gave him a death glare.

"finish that sentence and ill finish you. Are we clear?" her voice was venomous. Tony nodded and she looks around. "let us go, we are wasting time." Elysio walks off in a random direction and tony shrugs. He follows her. Another pair has been paired up.

The teams have already been paired and began to make their way to the relic site. A blonde boy was walking with a warrior. She was leading the way. They hear some gun shots and the blonde boy turned quickly.

"what was that?" he asked nervously.

"gun fire, it sounds like some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." She declares and keeps on moving. She pushes aside a branch and keeps on going. she didn't realise that it hit the blonde boy. She turns quickly as she hears a thud.

"jaune! Im sorry…" the warrior apologizes and helps jaune up.

"its okay Pyrrah." Jaune gets up. He had a cut on his right cheek

Pyrrah looks at him. She was curious of something." Why didn't you activate your aura?"

"my what?" jaune looks at pyrrah.

"your aura." Pyrrah repeated herself.

"oh, gazoontight." Jaune thought pyrrah sneezed

"jaune…do…do you know what aura is?" she raise an eyebrow. She smiles a bit.

" yeah, of course I know about aura. do you know what aura is?" jaune was a bit nervous but still had a fake confident. Pyrrah saw through his fake confidence but it was charming to know he was trying.

"aura is the manifestation of our souls, it bares our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watch without even knowing that someone was there?" pyrrah asked.

"um…yeah." Jaune nods, he has felt that feeling before.

.

.

.

Ren was walking along the forest looking for any signs of life. He crosses a rather large grass clearing. As he walked a cold feeling went through his head. He stops and looks left and right. He hears slight movements follow by a hiss. A shadow was cast over him and ren doesn't move an inch. The king taijtsu begins to go into a large circle around him. He began to get into his pose. The grimm strikes without warning and ren needed to give himself space. He leaped back and did a couple of back flips as he dodge the onslaught of the grim. Ren made a jump and that's when the grim saw an opening. After striking the ground it launched itself to ren with unrelenting speed. Ren eyes widen and brace himself for impact. He crosses his arms as defense pose as the grims head smacked into him. Ren was spinning in the air but manage to control himself and landed on his feet as he skid back a bit. Before the huntsman had a chance to recover the grimm began to coil around him and up so that he wouldn't escape. His weapons slipped out of his sleeves and was armed. He jump from one side to another while pushing himself upwards. He was out of the grim's death coil and was now on the assault. He fires his weapons close to the eyes. The grimm his angrily and curved around to not only get to his blind side but also take out this huntsman in training but ren was prepared for that. As it was ready to strike and closed in he transfer a bit of his aura to his foot as he kicked it the snout of the grimm, he didn't went flying but he manages to stun it temporarily. He goes for another hit as the grim begin to get up and gets a hit on the upper part of the neck close to the head. The king taijtsu recovers and goes out a bit but quickly turns to strike at the huntsman but he leaps in the air seconds away from the snakes bite. It crashes to the floor and into a ditch. As it began to pull itself out ren comes down and stabs the head with his weapons, as he was going to finish it off, but he felt another cold feeling washing over him. It was another grim, a white king taijtsu. It lashed out at him and he went flying back. he landed on his feet and the the black king taijtsu got back up. Now it was two against one. This wasn't going to end well.

.

.

.

" with practice, our aura could be our shields, everyone has it, even animals." Pyrrah walks to the other side of jaune as she explained this.

"what about monsters?" jaune asked who was now more curious.

"no" pyrrah answers him. "the monsters we fight lack a soul. They are the creatures of grim. The manifestation of them is infinite." "pyrrah looks at jaune. "they are the darkness, we are the light."

"that's why we fight them." Jaune nodded his head as an understanding.

"it's not about why, its about knowing. Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our aura. Everyone has some of both." Pyrrah kept the lecture about aura.

.

.

.

In another part of the forest syaoran and snow came across a pack of Beowulfs. They decided to take them out quickly but didn't expect some older grims to be in the pack. The tower over syaoran and snow. The roared and began their assault. Snow quickly puts on her hood and deploys her machine pistols. One had yellow strips, that one she name minato, and the other, a red cameo for her gun, she name it kushina. She kept firing at the lower beowulfs while syaoran dealt with one of the large ones. The Beowulf tried to get around syaoran and hit him from the rear but syaoran curves his blade as the blade hums in an orange neon glow. He left a trail of an orange neon and the Beowulf smacked into it and backed off. It recover quickly but syaoran was aready on the move. He slid under the Beowulf as it was standing tall on its hind legs and slices a foot. The Beowulf howls in pain and lands on all four. Syaoran got up fast and did a hook run. He vaulted over the grim while spinning his katana. The head of the grim quickly pops out and the rest of the body falls down. Syaoran smiled but he hears a smack and looks behind him. Snow came crashing to syaoran. Both landed on the ground with heavy thud.

"dammit! Sorry Nee-san! Those big grim meanies pulled a trick on me." Snow aims and shoots a couple of beowulfs that were about to take advantage of them being on the ground. One of the older beowulf's howled to the air and moments later there was another howl from a distance. They were calling in another pack. This fight may have been in over their heads. They felt the earth tremble. Syaoran turns to the left where the tremble was coming from. Out came running a tony covered in some sort of honey, Elysio came running out screaming at tony for being an idiot, a couple of ursai came after them, especially for a honey covered tony. Elysio looked back but didn't see tony tripped and she tripped over him. The came crashing close to syaoran and snow.

"hey tony." Syaoran grumble.

"fancy metting you guys here." Tony gave a cheeky smile.

"what kind of idiot would try to eat honey in a grim forest." Elysio pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head slightly.

"that's our idiot!" snow cheered. Everyone facepalms. The beowulfs and the usrai were closing in. syaoran got his sai and extended into a katana. He presses a button and insert an orange dust crystal in the handle but he press another button and the katana opened three slots within the blade. Syaoran puts a blue light crystal in each slot and it glowed blue. He shifted his aura and what looked like he was being engulf in blue flames. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The grim began to charge at them. Syaoran eyes became light blue.

"Susanoo overlay!" he danced his sword around fast and what looked like it created a blue shield. Some of the grim crashed into it but others were trying to claw their way in but no such luck. Elysio stood up in disbelief. Tony gets up and begins to take off most of the honey. Snow cheered and was going to hug syaoran but she saw him begin to sweat.

"listen up. We don't have much time…" he was trying his best to keep the shield up. He wasn't use to this many grim taking on the shield let alone a couple of ursai. "…I don't think the shields will hold long. We need to escape!"

"a queen never runs from a challenge!" she pulls out her maurader sword.

" we cant take them all on. It suicide!" tony yelled at her.

"wait…we don't have to take them on… nee-san! Didn't we came to grab that relic-thingamabob and just leave?" snow looked and syaoran and nods.

"our objective is to secure the relic and get to the extraction point. Okay listen up, I got an idea. When the shield begin to weaken I will shape it for it to shatter in diamond shapes. Each one of us takes a position along the shield. Once it breaks we smacked the pieces to the grim. This is made of light blue dust crystal after all." Syaoran explain quickly.

"that means in impact they will freeze over. giving us an opening!" tony nods.

"nut I do not back down from challenge!" Elysio turns to them.

"do you want to make it out alive to be crown queen, princess." Tony shot a glare and Elysio stops and grumbles in rage but nods. Syaoran being to tell them where to stand. Snow had minato and kushina out ready. Tony had his kendo blade out ready to strike. Elysio had her marauder sword in hand and taken her position. Seconds have past and nobody made a move. it almost looked like nobody was breathing. The shield began to crack and the grim were ready to lunge at them. the shield broke into diamond shape shield shards.

"now!" syaoran ordered. Snow began to shoot the shards within her firing range and radius. Tony began to pump adrenaline into his mind which slowed the whole world for him. He kept hitting shards by the dozen. Elysio's sword began to glow light blue. Aura took over her sword and increase the width of the sword. The sword was the same but the aura around it shape itself to the sword she was holding. She swung it with all her might and hit all the shards in her side. Syaoran concentrated on his side. He holds his hand out pushes his side of shards. He was able to do that because his aura was holding up what's left of the shield. All the shards hit their markers. The grim became trapped in their ice prisons. Some couldn't move their paws. Others were completely frozen over. syaoran passes out from exhaustion but tony caught him.

"I gotcha mate." Tony slump one of his arm over him and he picked him up. "lets move. I see the relic site. Elysio, take point, snow cover our rear."

"take point?" Elysio tilted her head a little.

"it means to go first. Lady, have you been living under a rock." Snow looks back. she grumbles but nods. She begins to lead the way. They arrived to the relic site in time to see a certain blonde bombshell and a girl with a black blow on her head.

"hey blake! How about a cute pony!" yang calls out her paired partner while holding a piece of chess.

"wait…these are the relics? Their chess pieces." Tony looks around he picks out the rook piece. A castle like piece. Snow picked out the same piece. They lay syaoran as he stirs awake. He looked very tired. Toy pulled out a canteen filled with water.

"that better not be whiskey…" syaoran grumbled.

"nah, this my emergency hangover canteen. It restores strength, trust me, you are going to need it." Toy tells him and syaoran grumbles but drinks.

"where is snow?" syaoran asked and sees snow riding and ursai with nora while holding a cowboys hat out of nowhere. With a final blast the beast lays dead and out rolls nora and snow.

"aww…its broken." Nora pouts.

"may he rest in peace. He didn't last in the rodeo." Snow takes off her hat.

"well, that cant be worse…but I wont hold my breath" Syaoran finshed and ruby fell from the sky, follow by jaune flying straight into ruby. After that pyrrah came running with a death stalker. Yang exploded in anger for a moment.

"come on, get on your feet" tony helps syaoran up. Elysio just stood there facepalming.

"hey syarano, how is Icarus?" yang looks at syaoran. Elysio ears perked a bit. They know who Icarus is.

"he is still In the infirmary, and its syaoran, get it right blondie." Syaoran countered her. The ice queen fell from the sky and jaune launched himself to save her, only to end up as her pillow cushion.

"my hero." She looks at her nails.

"my…back…" jaune whimpered in pain. Elysio started to like this girl. Royalty manners. She must be either an heir to a throne or a princess.

"we need to go now." Syaoran looked at both creatures, the death stalker and the nevermore.

"we can take them." yang proclaims and Elysio agrees.

"yang, our objective is clear, grab the relic and make it back. we don't have to fight them." ruby tells everyone. Weiss agrees.

"mission always comes first." Weiss looks at ruby and she nods.

"run and live…that's an idea I can get behind on." Jaune nods. Every pair grabbed a chess piece, but the death stalker and the nevermore were closing in.

"we need to mask our escape." Pyrrah deployed her weapon into a rifle and so did tony with his kendo blade.

"mist!" ruby quickly yelled out.

"I got fire, anybody got the ice shoulder?" yang joked but Weiss pulled out her weapon and made one spin before stabbing the ground. The floor made itself ice. Yang made her way to the top pillars of the relic site. "someone give me a boost!"

"pyrrah prep the shield upwards nora, boost jump!" jaune looked at pyrrah and nora and they both nodded. Pyrrah prep her shield upwards and nora jumps on the shield. She shoots on the shield but pyrrah used the force of the blast to counter gravity. She sent nora upwards. Yang launched herself and nora caught her hand. She swung yang upwards to get more height.

"syaoran!" the pack broke free!" tony pointed on the horizon and it was the pack of beowulf's coming from the horizon.

"tony, cover fire. Snow, you too!" syaoran called out and both nodded. Tony began to fire at them from far. Snow gets her weapons out and fires.

"elysio! Can you do the big sword again and send up where yang is at. She is expose to the nevermore." Syaoran looks at her and she nods. Jaune looks up as yang was ready to arch back. the nevermore backed up its wings and began to shoot out some large feathers like knives. The stalker was closing in.

"nora! Do you have anything that can counter or move the feathers a bit?" jaune ready his shield upwards. Nora grins and lands ontop of the relic site. She brought out to what looked like a grenade launcher.

"ren! Hit my shots!" nora shouted and she began to shoot upwards. The grenade shots flew past yang and missed the tips of the feathers but that's when ren used his reflexes to hit each grenade shot with his weapons. The air filled with xplosion and the feathers were now floating down. Ruby and blake looked at each other and transformed their weapons. They began to open fire on the stalker. So did pyrrah. Elysio enlarged her marauder sword and gets ready. Syaoran jumped and landed feet first on the flat side of the sword. Elysio launched him upwards and he soars to the sky. Yang arches back and falls down. Her ember celica fully deployed and lock in heavily. The nevermore sent more of its feather down. It almost blocked out the sky. Syaoran loaded all slots of his katana with orange dust crystals. All he had left was 1 orange dust and 1 light blue dust. His sword glowed orange and syaoran slashed the air around him. Leaving a blanket of a neon wall. Nora and ren did their move again but it was too many, those that were targeted at yang would have impaled her if not for an orange neon wall protecting her. It bounce off.

"any time now!" Weiss was holding her position to make enough ice to make a large mist. She was answered by a blondie coming down and hitting the ice while pulling the trigger of her ember celica. Mist exploded everywhere. For a full minute there was silence. At the edge of the mist where it was showing toward the temple burst out the huntsmans and huntresses. Running toward the extraction point. They reached the entrance of the temple. They see the nevermore flying above them. the stalker burst out the mist and crawling toward them. the pack followed as well. Everyone looked a bit tired. Ruby looks at the nevermore, jaune looked at the stalker and syaoran looked at the pack leader.

"we need to divide them…" syaroan prepared his sword.

" we need a strategy…" jaune muttered.

"we need to work together." Ruby stated. Syaoran and jaune looked at ruby and nodded. They each had a plan to take out a certain opponent but they need the other help to cover them.

"we got the pack. Snow, tony, elysio! With me!" syaoran charged snow puts her hood back on and follows. Tony runs in an arc covering the left flank. Elysio smiled big. She will finally get the challenge of the gods. They sent her this challenge to test herself. She covers the right flank. They ran around the stalker.

"Nora! Grab that things attention! Ren focus on the stinger! Pyrrah, we need an opening for ren, hit the claws and open him wide!" jaune wasn't scared anymore. He knew everyone had his back but he needs to do his part to cover them. nora fired a shot and it landed in the stalkers face. Jaune ran forward along with pyrrah. Ren stayed back for a couple of seconds and ran. Nora transformed her weapon to a war hammer. She puts it down and gets on it quickly while pulling the trigger to send her flying along side them to the stalker.

"we need to take that bird down." Ruby announced.

"how?" yang looks at runy.

"you dunce, we need to strike at the neck. It's the most exposed part we can hit." Weiss told yang.

"but we need to keep it in place in order to make direct hit." Blake looked as the never more perched on a cliffside behind the temple. And that's when ruby got an idea.

"I got an idea! cover me." Ruby reloaded and cocked her syther rifle. Yang smiled, blake nodded and Weiss sighs. They all ran to the temple to execute ruby's plan.

.

.

.

-location: gathering hall-

"syaoran uzumaku, elysio Amadeus Cornelius, snow rose, and tonnary el mafio the 2nd. You chose the black rook piece. From this day forward you will be known as team S.E.S.T. led by, syaoran uzumaku." Ozpin announced and the room applauded. Syaoran looks around feeling accomplished. Snow was waving at the crowd. Elysio smiled a bit but kept her posture of a princess. Tony takes a bow. They left the stage and up went jaune, pyrrah, nora, and ren. Ozpin smiled.

"jaune arc, nora valkerie, pyrrah nikos, and lie ren. The four of you retrieved the white rook piece. From this day forward, you will be known as team J.N.P.R." ozpin finished and nora hugged ren. She giggles. "led by, jaune arc."

"huh?" jaune looks surprised at ozpin. "l-led by?"

"congradulations young man." Ozpin told jaune. Pyrrah was happy for him, she gave him a small hit on the shoulder. But she knocked jaune off balance and fell to the floor, causing the crowd to giggle a bit. Pyrrah saw this and smiled sheepishly. Pyrrah helped jaune up and they left off the stage, ruby, yang, blake and Weiss went up to the stage.

"blake belladonna, ruby rose, Weiss schnee, and yang xiao long. The four of you retrieved the white knight piece. From this day forward. You will be known as team RWBY. Led by. Ruby rose." Ozpin finished and yang hugged her sister. Weiss gave a smirk and blake nodded.

"this is going to be, a rather interesting year." Ozpin chuckled to himself.


	12. Chapter 12: the grim escape 101

A couple of hours later after the ceremonial gathering of the team assembly the team goes to their rooms. Yang was walking with ruby smiling and chatting away. Snow was going along with her sensei nora talking about pancakes and sloths. Syaoran spoke only a few words with ren which to them was a lot. Elysio was happily chatting with Weiss who both laugh at commoners in their weird fashion. Jaune was still baffle that he was appointed leader and pyrrah couldn't help but chuckle at his baffling. Blake was reading her small book while tony was drinking a bit of his canteen.

"ah, Nee-san! Can we go visit Icarus-chan? pretty pwease" snow pouts like a puppy that she might put ruby's cuteness to shame. Syaoran chuckled.

"sure. After we settle in our dorm." Syaoran pointed out.

"why not now? I mean it would be best to tell him the good news." Elysio looks at her team leader. She finally gets to see Icarus with her own eyes.

"hey? can we tag along?" ruby asked.

"yes. I need to go see the nine live cat" yang jokes and blake instantly touched her bow.

"Icarus-chan?" pyrrah asked snow and she smiles.

"one of my smelly big brothers" snow said it proudly.

"the pilot that brought down that raider warship like when me and Snow were riding the ursa like in a true rodeo." Nora pumps her fist in the air.

"I was going to call him care bear." Snow was going to cry but nora argued that she wanted to name it slothzilla. Snow and nora bickered back and forth. Syaoran and ren sigh at the same time.

"whoa… he must be hardcore to take down that warship." Jaune nods.

"stupidity is more like it." Weiss crossed her hands. "that's why we have soldiers and huntsman!"

"what was done is done. The threat was averted." Pyrrah held her finger up like if she was lecturing.

"barely." Blake only spoke that word.

"then you should see the hell me, my homeboy syaoran and the cute little on been through with Icarus. Zombies, dragon grimm. It could wear out a guy ya know!" tony wagged a finger.

"zombies?" jaune looks at him.

"dragon grimm?" Weiss inclines her head.

"eeyup." That was all that tony said.

"then it settles we go visit him now!" syaoran nods and team JNPR and RWBY decided to tag along as they reached toward the west wing. It got a bit crowded and more crowded. Syaoran looked a bit worried and so did tony.

"no…you don't think…" tony muttered.

"Icarus." That the only word that he spoke and snow got the message and so did blake. Something happened to Icarus. They all began to make their way thru the crowed. As more they went in the more of the walls were scorched. They reached the front where there was yellow tape that closed of the hallway. The security was there and there on the floor was a body covered in a white sheet.

"oh my…" pyrrah covered her mouth. Jaune looked the other way. Yang and ruby were a bit terrified that the body could be Icarus. Blake stood silent. Snow was on the verge of tears.

"Onii-chan!" snow was about to cross the tape but syaoran held her back. "let me go! That cant be Onii-chan! Please!" snow pleaded. Nora took over and covered her away from the white sheeted body.

"don't look my student." Nora said it in a motherly tone and snow began to calm her breathing. Weiss and elysio looked at each other. This never happened in beacon. A murder. Nurse shizuka came over to the body. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"Nurse!" syaoran called over and she looked. She rushed to them.

"y-yes?" she was nervous but in her eyes she was grateful that someone called her over. making her look away from the soul that lost its life.

"don't tell me that our homeboy! Come on nurse! Don't tell us that!" tony looks at the nurse.

"he mean Icarus." Pyrrah said it softly. The nurse shook her head.

"it wasn't him. It was a security guard. Icarus was injured but alive. We sent him to a secure location." Nurse nodded. Snow cries in relief. And ruby breaths a sigh relief. Ozpin came in.

"he will be fine. We have the best nurse looking out for him." Ozpin gestures at shizuka. "I suggest you all get to your rooms and rest for the week. We need to make some more safety measures. And when its safe I will tell you where he is being treated. But for now. Get some rest. All of you." The last part he told it to the crowded and they began to walk back to their dorms.

.

.

.

Its been almost 4 days. Icarus began to stir awake. Everything was hazy as he open his eyes but he first thing he noticed that he didn't have his eyepatch to cover his eye. He slowly gets up painfully and takes a look around. It was a big place and behind him was like an airship but it was missing a lot of pieces. Mostly the tail wings, the cockpit and the engines. A familiar voice spoke.

"morning Icarus!" a blue light was blinking on the side of the table. It was inside a scroll. He reaches but found out something else. He grunts in pain a little. His left arm was in a sling and his left shoulder was bandage up. he reaches with the right arm and grabs the scroll. He extended the scroll and sees kairi. His companion A.I.

"hey kairi-" Icarus greeted but he was cut off short by her ranting.

"what do you mean hey! I am furious with you! you hear me! Furious! I told you to get out and now look at you. Your badly beaten! Again! Don't scare me like that!" Kairi was furious but she sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Icarus nodded.

"im sorry…" Icarus apologized to her. " but I need to get that guard out." As Icarus said guard kairi flinched. He knew that language. It's a universal body language that something is wrong. "kairi. Spill it. Where is that unconscious guard?"

"um…icarus…he was burned badly like you but he died in the blast. You were the only survivor. Im sorry." And just like that Icarus stomach slam to the floor. Kairi instantly regreted telling him but she doesn't like holding back the truth. Just then a door opened up and in walked in Ms. Glynda goodwitch.

"good morning Icarus." She greeted. Icarus greeted back. he hid his discomfort face with a smile.

"Morning Ms. Goodwitch." Icarus greeted. And so did kairi.

"I see your up and healthy, though I would recommend you have some more rest." Ms. Goodwitch remarked.

"I will, but first. I know I barely woke up and I still need rest. But may I see my friends please. I just want to know that they were okay." That was half the truth. He did want to go see them but he wanted to get up and move around which kairi would scowl at him.

"actually, they been following for the last few days. We would have suspended them but I do not blame them." she looks over her houlder and sees the door open but nobody there. "if you don't come out now I will make sure everyone gets double homework when the school term begins!"

"okay okay! Don't shoot the homework!" syaoran came out behind some box with his hands up. tony chuckles. Ruby came out from the box with a sheepish smile. And snow came rushing to Icarus. He closed his eyes and brace himself for the impact but he just felt a soft hug. He open his eyes aand sees snow giving a gentle hug. He hugs back. the others rushed over.

"what happened to you!?" ruby looks at Icarus.

"and who did this to you. I am going to find the person. Strap him to a chair. Hit him with a Panda teddy . DEATH!" The last part snow said with so much evil that even glynda muttered in fear that she would actually do it. Syaoran ruffles her offered him his canteen and glynda scowled at him for drinking and offereing liquor to Icarus.

"easy medusa teacher. This been a family recipe for generation. This liquid restores energy and stamina. It also relaxed the muscles and the mind. The bad side effect it makes you tipsy. More to the effect of alcohol without the harmful part." Tony explained as he handed the canteen to Icarus. Glynda growled a bit and use her ridin crop to levitate his pork pie hat. "hey hey! I still need to make 1 more payment before this becomes mine!" he tries to jump for it but it always seems more out of reach. Glynda gives a small smirk. That will teach him for calling her a medusa. Icarus took a swig at the canteen.

"so what happened to the initiation?" Icarus asked since he missed out a lot.

"me, Nee-san, Tony-kun, and a rock lady became a team. And Nee-san is team leader!" snow announced proudly. Ruby giggled.

"I am also team leader. With yang, Weiss and blake." Ruby nodded happily. Icarus was proud of his friends. But then he realized something.

"hey, Ms. Goodwitch. What about me? I missed the intiation exam. How am I really supposed to attend beacon?" Icarus asked and everyone went quiet. Nobody thought about that. The intitiation exam is those who survive and those who fail. But what about those who are late to attend? There have been several cases like that. Those were not permitted to enter beacon. But Icarus had special case because of the admittian ozpin gave to jack a long time ago when he took his place as headmaster of beacon. That's when ozpin came in thru the door. he was taking the time to visit Icarus but he finds a curious crowd. He chuckled and everyone turns to him.

"it would seem, that is predicament you fell in. but all huntsman and huntresses are always test. Whether it's a forest full of grim, in a battlefield, or in a classroom. The inititation exam is just an initiation. Their minds will aways be tested to the limit. And opportunities will always show more path to reach a goal or a destination. All you need is a sharp mind and motivation to see it through." Ozpin took a sip of his mug. "only time will tell. But for now, you have to heal to the fullest. Only then I will test your initiation exam."

"then is it alright if I can attend class? I know its too early. But I don't want to stay here. I lost my tools, my equipment. My bag. Everything." Icarus explained. Inside he was a bit enraged. That backpack was the first thing he invented and showed it to his aunt bulma.

"I do not see the harm in that. But no physical sparring matches until you fullest recovery." Glynda warned and Icarus nodded. Ozpin shook his mug around drank.

"ill prepare your classes. And as for your team. We will assemble you one. But for now you are a nomad member. You will travel to different teams for a duration of a time. for now you will remain with Team C.F.V.Y. but you will always come back here to the hangar. It is for your own protection. Understood?" ozpin looked at Icarus and he nodded. Beacon was going back to normal.

.

.

.

"oye! Hurry up. 20 minutes till classes start!" Icarus was standing at the door knocking. He was in beacon uniform. His uniform sweater was loosely hung around his shoulders. He had a new sling on his arm and an eyepatch covering his marked eye. When ozpin came to him his hair was down so nobody saw his eye in the state that it is. 3 days before the school term began he was introduced to team C.F.V.Y. they asked a lot of questions about him and some he left out. But he answered them truthfully. Coco made a lot of sass but with humor intentions, while velvet was warming up to him for her to speak out to him. Yatsu was looking at him with a calm yet cautious look. He is almost like the oldest brother for velvet. Fox was asking about his battle scars. Icarus told him he had none but he was caught out when he said a deep scar in the left eye. That's when Icarus touched his eyepatch insticntly. Coco was now telling Icarus he should style his eyepatch. Maybe a few designs. Velvet suggested yellow outlines while yatsu just tried to hid a snicker. Fox snickered as Icarus was caught in the crossfire of clothing and styling. At the end of that day there were telling emberassing stories over brew tea. Yatsu was the first one to open the door. he was in uniform. The largest the school had to offer.

"good morning Icarus." Yatsu greeted him and Icarus greeted him back. velvet was coming out while coco complained yet complimented on how the uniform looked on her. Fox was in uniform as well.

"lets move. Im dying in this uniform." Fox complained. He felt something slap him slightly in the rear. He flinched.

"then lets hustle" coco smiled and velvet blushed. Yatsuhashi stood quiet. Icarus remain quiet as well as they made their way to their class. Yatsu had weapons tactics with coco. Fox had huntsman sense training. They offer those who are at a bit less advantage. And velvet was in grim history 101 with Icarus. Five minutes later team R.W.B.Y. came bursting thru the door along with team J.N.P.R. and professor port began his lessons.

.

.

.

"very well miss schnee. We are indeed in the presence of a true huntress." Professor port applauded as Weiss finished off a Boarbatush from under the stomach. Weiss bows a bit and goes back to her desk without saying a single word.

"we have room for one more. Does anyone have what it takes to become a true huntsman or huntress…now don't be shy." Port looks around. A brown hair boy sitting behind threw a paper ball at Icarus and Icarus turns around.

"professor! He volunteers!" the boy points at Icarus.

"what?" Icarus says and port smiles.

"you been injured but you want to fight! Oh yes. I see a huntsman spirit in you!" port gave Icarus a thumbs up. Icarus didn't know what to do. All eyes were on Icarus. Pyrrah and ruby glared at the boy while he smirks at his work. His was going to humiliate someone on the first day. Icarus stepped up.

"do not worry my young huntsman. Professor goodwitch told me about you. So you will oversee the fight while I show you the power of a true huntsman." Professor port lifted his weapon on to his shoulders. Icarus sigh in relief. He was bit sick though how Weiss killed that grimm…it was scared and alone. It was only defending himself. Two staff brought out another cage that was covered in a black sheet.

"ladies and gentlemen. Huntsman and huntresses. One more battle you will witness of true huntsman like myself. I have here a young ursa who is restless. Well. Let me ease its restlessness!" Port ready his weapon. The covers came off but what happened was a turn for the worse. The lock was broken but there was something in there that wasn't an ursa. One was black and the other was white. They hissed and stiked. Their tails entwine like a drill but professor port blocked it. This was fast so he was knocked off his feet. It hissed angrily and demanded a certain person. Icarus eye widen. He reconized their voice. The young king taijitus were kiwa and lula.

"kiwa! Lula!" Icarus called out. They both looked at him curiously. Some people were fleeing including the boy that teased him. Velvet was hyperventilating. It looked like time stood still. In a flash both grimm wrapped around Icarus and to everyones surprised. They nuzzled him in the cheek.

"ow! Ow! Ow! Arm! Arm!" Icarus whines in pain since they curled around his injured arm. The grimm realeased him slightly so that way his arm wasn't pressured. "why are you here?" Icarus asked and they hissed that they tried to follow Icarus but lost them into town. But when they heard around the grimm that humans where in the tainted lands both went slithering toward the place only to find an airship flying. They followed while humans in leather armor began raining from the sky and had a meal. They must have mean the raiders. So after that they sliped into one the transports of grimm that was under cover they broked the lock and let the grimm ursa go who was all too happy to run away and now here they were. Icarus was mad.

"I thought I told you to head back!" Icarus wagged a finger at them and they tried to protest but Icarus cut them off. "I don't care if my life was indanger! I promise your mother that I would bring you back home. Now you deep in huntsman and huntress territory! Now how am I going to explain this!"

"my word…icarus…are you…talking to the grimm?" Icarus blood went cold. He slowly turns to professor port and he looks at everyone else who was left in the classroom. They were all starring in fear yet in amazement. some students drew their weapons.

"wait! Don't kill them!" Icarus raised his good arm. Kiwa and lula got ready to lunge but Icarus stopped them as well. "stop as well!"

"Icarus! How can you kee`p calm. Their the grim!" ruby had her scythe deployed. Icarus took a deep breath. He need to play it cool. One wrong word and it will get bloody. He swallows and he begins.

"i…develop a symbiosis bond with these two grims…back when I used to live in the grim forest at the edge of town. Their mother always left them with me." That was particially true. Raiki thought him as a babysitter and the oldest among them all. Like an older brother.

"symbiosis?" professor port asked.

"yes…they are…family to me if you call it." Icarus held out his good arm and hug the head of lula. "you may think that the grim have no mercy. That's true...they are attractive to negative energy which they eat for no reason. But I learn that if they are given positive energy for years and years. They don't just grow, they evolve. They gain a spark of conscious. They think, they can make good combat partners and good friends. Call it impossible. But here is your proof."

"just like telory? The baby grim nevermore?" Ruby asked and Icarus stayed quiet. He heard that they killed the nevermore of the emerald forest. But he doesn't have time to wail for that lost. Right now he had to save two more. He tried to sound very convincing but it wasn't sucessful. Someone called out freak to him. Icarus turned to some people. They were calling him a traitor. The grim had been enemies for many centuries. One person saying that they can change wont bring back the dead. Even some of the faunus were calling him out. Professor port called out to the students to settle down, but one of them began to open fire on him and the grim but ruby tackled them. one tried to get ruby but was pushed back by yang.

"i-icarus! Run!" velvet cried out. Icarus snapped out of it. Velvet began to run as she was being chase by some people. Icarus grew rage in him. He felt something coming down his eye that hidden under the eyepatch. He took if off and felt his eye. It felt wet and looked at his fingers. It was blood. But Icarus paid no mind to that.

"kiwa! Lula! On me!" Icarus was getting ready to run but stops and looks at professor port. "thank you for the class." With that said he took off up the stairs. Kiwa and lula slithered along side him. They reached out the front door and pushed one of the boys that was chasing velvet down. The others were thrown back by yatsuhashi. And another one slapped down by coco. They looked at him.

"im sorry." That was all Icarus said. He made a jump to the window. kiwa and lula spiraled around him as they landed on the ground. Icarus needed to hide kiwa and lula. The only place he could hide them was the hangar. He ran to the hangar and open the doors wide for kiwa and lula to slither inside. He closed the doors shut. Kiwa and lula looked at Icarus and hissed at him. Telling Icarus that they were sorry for getting him into so much trouble.

"its okay. Im just glad you two are okay. I need to send you two bac to raiki." Icarus mind was racing. Kiwa protested but Icarus cut her off. "I wont hear it. We cant have you here in enemy territory. What am I suppose to say, 'hey professor ozpin. Don't mind me and the king taijitus. I am using them a combat partners until I can remove this seal in my eye that has my aura blocked for some reason and have three. Counting! Three powerful people after me! The black claw! The white fang! And some ninjas because I possess the power to talk to the creatures of grim!' because who would believe" Icarus finished his rant.

"honesty is one way to make someone believe." A voice called out. Icarus, kiwa, and lula froze. They all turn to the sound of the voice. It was ozpin. Glynda had a very surprise look on her face. It looks like that ozpin was catching up with kairi and glynda was there as well.

"um…hello hadmaster…and professor goodwitch." Icarus greeted them. glynda looks furious. And so did kairi. She was in her holograghic state.

"you. Have. Much. To. Talk. About." Kairi told him. Icarus sighs.

"I take it your first day in beacon went rather. Well?" ozpin pointed out.

"now. We want to know the truth. The real truth." Glynda had that scary look. And Icarus gulped. He didn't want to get anybody involved but if he was going to make it he had to come clean. He took a deep breath and told them everything. About his gift, about his fake parents, about the lie, everything up to this point about entering the academy. He left out the dust freight incident or that blake is a faunus. He said he caught the train but was ambushed. Ozpin had neutral face. Kairi had a horrified face, and glynda was trying her hardest not to look mortified.

"it sounds like someone is trying to revive the harmonic war." Ozpin pointed out

"harmonic war?" Icarus looked curious.

"it was a war between kingdoms, from humans to faunus, aura to magic." Glynda told Icarus. Kairi nodded.

"magic? You mean like the 4 maidens in those fairy tales?" Icarus remembers all the fairy tales aunt bulma told when he was little, even the creatures of grim told fairytales like those. A grim who ate a human with magic shapeshifted into a human. The magic was raw but feelings toward a female human fell upon the grimm like if he was drawn to her. He had that ability to talk to its fellow grim. The first grim king who later built a kingdom once rule with humans and grim co-existing together. Its grim royal desedants have ruled the grim worl after the lost of the kingdom. But they only rule a small hidden place. The grimm are just out for themselves. Icarus was now curious about this harmonic war. Who started it? And who has the motives to revive it?

"…don't tell me your going to kill these grim…?" Icarus dared to ask. For the room felt like hours for a small answer. He remains focus but he remembers the exit behind him. For once he didn't care about looking for the ark of dust, about fuffilling his uncles will. All he want is to at least. Save what was left of his family. Ozpin thought for a bit and Icarus held his breath.

"perhaps we may be able to help each other. You see. We need information on an event that happened recently that may be vital to something…of a spark. If you can use your gift and skill to help out what happened. I may make an exception with these two." Ozpin points at kiwa and lula "as long as you can keep them from eating everyone. I will send you when you are fully recovered. For now you must enjoy the school term."

"…best deal I heard all day." Icarus sourly agreed. "do you have a workshop?"

"there is a weapons workshop where huntsman and huntresses fix and tuned their weapons. The hangar shipyard for new ships and repairs. Why?" glynda pointed out.

"a few idea. if you let me. I cant use aura so I am going to improvise. Ill keep kiwa and lula in the hangar. And make sure they behave." Icarus nodded.

"hey Icarus, headmaster ozpin has offered me a position to help the schools mainframe. I was wondering if I can run it by you if that was okay." Kairi figited and Icarus smiles.

"of course. And that way you can take care of me easier." Icarus told kairi and she smiled.

"well, then, I will leave you to your friends. Let us go kairi." Ozpin grabbed the scroll and kairi went inside. Icarus was a bit confuse when he said his friends were here and that's when glynda removed the boxes next to them and right there was crouched a coco, foxy, ruby velvet, yang and yatsuhashi.

"well…we been spotted." Yang chuckled nervously. Ruby facepalmed and coco chuckled a bit.

"Icarus are you okay?" velvet asked Icarus. He was surprised. They came to see him. He thought they would hate him for having grim as a family. But they were worried about him. A tear fell from his eye and he didn't realize it.

"im okay." Icarus smiled. Velvet and ruby rushed over to him while yang and yatsuhashi kept a close eye on the grim on the grims kiwa and lula. They were checking on him and Icarus began to introduce kiwa and lula. They had a hard time getting close to kiwa and lula but that is left for another time.


	13. Chapter 13: bully no more

**small chapter. sory**

* * *

Jaune was out of breath but he knew he had to keep fighting. With his final gulp of fresh air he got up from the ground and charges at a brown hair boy.

"Cardin!" he yells his name as his blade fell on its mace. Cardin smirked and pushes his mace forward and jaune ducked and rolls out of the way. He raises up his shield as cardin slams down on his shield. Jaune held his ground. With one swift motion cardin knocked back jaune and disarmed his shield. Jaune took a tumble for the worse and looks up as cardin was on top of him like a hound who cornered its prey. Jaune quickly got to a defense stance and his sword took the impact as both weapons were in a grindlock.

"this is the part where you lose." Cardin taunted him.

"over by dead bod-oof!" jaune was cut short as cardin kneel him to his stomach. Jaune collapse to the ground as the enemy stood up high and held his mace. Ready to deliver the final blow but the light turned on and cardin went a bit off balance.

"that's enough Mr. Winchester." Glynda goodwitch stepped in and cardin backed off.

"as you can see on the screens. Mr. Arc's aura level went into its lowest. In a tournament match, the fighter with the lowest aura into the red zone loses that match." She tells the class in her self-defence class and combat style. Icarus took a bit of note and then began to go back to his design plans. He was making some slight modifications to the weapons that he is going to use as self defence. Glynda stares at jaune. "Mr. Arc. It has been weeks. Please keep an eye on your scroll when in combat. Knowing your aura level will help you decide when it is best to attack or to take…a more defensive tactic."

"speak for yourself" cardin mutter low enough for jaune to hear him.

"remember students in a couple of months we have the upcoming vytal festival. Students from all kingdoms with come here to represent their schools in tournament as well as our. So don't forget to sign up." The bell rings and glynda dismisses her class and everyone went to lunch. Jaune sat on the table with team RWBY and Team SEST. Elysio was having a good chat with Weiss while both were filing their nails. Yang and snow were really into the story that nora was telling them. syaoran was going over notes and Icarus was sitting next to velvet. In some of the empty tables. Ever since the accident people don't look at him nor speak with him but he was busy chatting happily with velvet. Ruby and pyrrah was looking at jaune with a worried look. Cardin been bulling him and he doesn't admit it. Nora was telling her recurring dream but trying to spice things up a bit. Snow and yang were all into the story.

"jaune…is something wrong?" pyrrah asked and jaune dropped his fork.

"huh?" jaune looks pyrrah. "y-yeah im fine. Seriously! See? Look!" He tried to give a thumbs up with a failed smile.

"dude, no fake smiles. Nora senpai said I can break legs when people do fake smiles three times. You on your first strike." She put two fingers on her eyes and then pointed them at jaune. They heard some laughter and turn to the table where velvet and Icarus was. Cardin and his goons squad were making fun of velvet while Icarus was telling velvet to ignore them.

"cardin has been picking on you for over weeks now." Pyrrah told him and nervously chuckled.

"oh cardin…you mean cardin Winchester. Nah, he and me…we good." Jaune tried to wave it off. But pyrrah reminded him when cardin was walking in the same hallway where jaune was and he dropped his book as cardin laughed away. Ruby remined him when they were starting weapons range class and cardin was exiting class. As he passed by jaune that was enterig class hi activated his shield that was in standby mode and was fully deployed. Caught between the doors and jaune tried his best to removed it. He held class back for 15 minutes. Before jaune could say something in defense syaoran looks up from his notes and looks at jaune. He reminds when they were issued their combat drop rocket locket and cardin pushes him into one of them and set a random coordinates that would have landed him right into the outskirts of vale. If it wasn't for Icarus who helped change the coordinates so that he lands in front of the school unharmed. They heard a cry of pain and they turned to the table to see velvet getting pulled by her bunny ears while the rest are laughing. Icarus was trying to convince cardin to leave them alone but he just laughed. Icarus had enough so he grab an open milk carteen and dumped it all over cardin which he instinctively let go and wipe his face. Cardin's gang laugh at cardins expression. Icarus grabbed velvet by the wrist and began to walk away from the lunch hall.

"I hate it. People like those make me sick." Pyrrah was sicken to the core.

"it really must be hard being a faunus." Yang looks at velvet with sympathy eyes. Blake nodded in agreement. Jaune gets up with his tray and leaves. Pyrrah sees him go. Cardin sees him go as well. He sees Icarus go as well and an evil smirk goes on his face.

.

.

.

"I will hang him!" fox was ready to charge but yatsuhashi grabbed him by the neck. Coco was checking velvet to see if she was alright. All velvet could do was blush a bit. Icarus explained the situation when they found coco and yatsuhashi in the library along with fox on the way there.

"we cannot use violence with violence." Yatsu told fox.

"like hell we can. He just bullied velvet. I am going to teach a lesson." Fox struggles but yatsuhashi had a good grip.

"we cant approach him like that. There many things we can do than fight back." Icarus nodded with yatsuhashi.

"as long as she okay. He better not go to her again like that." Coco finished checking velvets ears. "anyway I need to go fix my weapon. Its been jamming up and the workshop is closed."

"maybe I can have a look at it. I am good with a wrench" Icarus offered and coco was thinking about it. She nodded.

"why not, but if I find another flaw, I will throw you to the vicious girls in the shopping fever week." Coco warn and Icarus chuckled nervously.

"I got to get back to class. I got professor oobleck next. And put me down yatsu!" fox struggled and yatsuhashi puts him down.

"I have to get back to class." Yatsuhashi looked at both velvet and coco. The girls wave both fox and yatsu goodbye.

"my class got cancelled. So can I join ya?" velvet asked Icarus and coco. He nodded and all three began to walk to the hangar he made himself home. Icarus class was limited since most of his classes were sparring matches and glynda told him no matches till he fully recovered. He got out his sling and was able to move his arm around normally but nothing heavy. So Icarus been redecorating. He had his holo screen set up, a couple of couches, and some holo games. Even some that he created in his spare time. kiwa and lula were there playing holocom tower defense. A small design by Icarus. You can make it a turn base stragety to set defenses or you can do free mode. Two players, one destruction ball. The object is to hit the ball to the opponents castle while defending their. Their still in their prototype stage so the towers are just computerized grids. They were broadcast by some projectors and some electro magnetic pulse panels that make the towers and the ball give a solid state but it still had a retro green grid. Kiwa and lula were going at it with lighting speed. Coco lowers her sunglasses to see the match better. Velvet sat on the couch quietly while Icarus put her case on the work table.

"okay coco, deploy your weapon and put your scroll on the pad next to it. Make sure it has your weapons schematics. There I can find the problem" Icarus caught coco's attention and she did as he asked her. Velvet looked at the grims nervously.

"h-have they ate a-anybody yet…?" velvet nervous asked.

"they only eat raiders" Icarus responded as he began the process of scanning for the weapons malfunction it was the chamber where the next shot is ready to fire. The metal was bent a bit inward to the chamber. "there. I found the problem. It will take maybe an hour at least to fix it. Make yourselves at home while I fix here"

"okay." Coco and velvet were sitting on the couch surfing for the clothing channel. Kiwa and lula continued their match until lula crushed kiwa's castle. It hiss victorious while kiwa blamed lula for cheating. They argued back and forth while velvet and coco looked ready to run if they began to fight.

"kiwa! Enough. If ya lost ya lost. Rest up and rematch." Icarus called out and they both stopped fighting.

"how they became your friends?" velvet asked. Icarus chuckles.

"their mother dropped them off with me one day to just watch over them. they both were a hassle but I manage to take care of them. more and more they grew up with me." Icarus explain and coco nodded.

-an hour later-

"okay coco, done." Icarus smiles and wipes some grease off his face as coco inspects her weapon.

"not bad wrench boy. I might call ya on the next one." Coco nodded.

"hey, hey. first one on the house. Second ill charge ya" Icarus jokes and coco lightly punches his good arm.

"Later grease monkey." Coco waves off and velvet said her goodbyes. Icarus stretches and gets read to rest but he had some more visitors came. Syaoran, tony and snow came to visit him. Icarus smiled.

.

.

.

Icarus was under a holocom generator that links the 3d hologram game. Icarus hears a chime and then a voice.

"hello Icarus" kairi's voice rang from the intercom and Icarus smiled.

"heya. How are ya?" Icarus finishing tightening the last bolt of the generator's matinace control panel. He got out and up. he went back to the holo tv and saw kairi on the screen.

"good. My job is too easy but it keeps me busy. I just updated the network software and updated some firewalls. And I see you been busy." Kairi was inspecting the hardlight holos.

"well I get busy here and there. Ya know me since most of my classes are short." Icarus got a rag and wiped off the greese from his hands. "you don't normally make house calls unless something is wrong?"

"well…I found out one of the students has false documentation to enter at beacon. Although I was fooled I searched up all data base for the sign and the seals but I cant prove anything. Its goes by the name Jaune arc?" kairi brought the documents on ther left side of the screen and Icarus stood still. Jaune? Entered with forgery documents? That can be right.

"does any of the professors know about this or the headmaster?" Icarus asked and kairi shook his head.

"I want it to run it by him and you. Since you and jaune are…acquainted with each other. Maybe you can see the truth." Kairi looked at Icarus and he nodded. Better to clear his name now. Icarus got on his scroll and contacted jaune. 10 minutes later he came thru the door.

"I hope I wasn't bothering you?" Icarus asked and jaune shook his head.

"nah, just finished my homework. Anyway you said it was urgent?" jaune sat on the couch and Icarus passed him some juice. He thank him and took a sip.

"jaune? When did you decided to become a huntsman?" Icarus asked and jaune looks puzzled but goes along.

"my great great grandfather was a huntsman. I come from a line of huntsman and huntresses. I am the 3rd generation of huntsman in training. Well since none of my sisters are huntresses my father has high expectations for me continue the legacy of the Arc." Jaune smiled when he remembered his father being proud of him for uploading the Arc huntsman legacy and takes another sip of his juice.

"even to forge your way into beacon?" Icarus leaned against the wall and jaune spatted out his juice and coughed. He began to break a sweat. He didn't know if he was joking or not.

"forge my way in? t-that would be stepping o-out of line don't you think?" jaune was getting a bit nervous. Icarus sighs and walks to the side of the holo screen. Jaune looked at the holo screen and his eyes went wide open. it had jaune documents and he swallows hard. He knows. It begins to match itself to some of his sign sheet back at his private training institution and the signature and words were branded fake.

"jaune. Why did you forged you way in?" Icarus asked in a low voice. "I am only asking. I wont say anything but just answer me. Please man. I aint losing a good guy."

"i…I didn't make the cut! Okay! I didn't make the cut! I wasn't fit to be a huntsman. My father looked at me in shame. Do you have any idea how bad it got! But when I showed him those documents that I was attending beacon. He jump in joy. He was telling me that I had him worried but he hoped I pulled through. It was the greatest feeling! Haven't you ever experience that." Jaune looked at Icarus. He shook his head.

"my real parents are unknown to me. My step parents are buried." Icarus said it darkly and looks down. He meets the eyes of jaune and his expression soften. "you have no idea how lucky you are. You have your mom. Your dad. Siblings and living a good life. I would give anything to live your life. But that's all in the past. Now we need to focus on how to keep you alive here in this school."

"but I am not built as a huntsman." Jaune got up.

"neither am i. and yet I am still here." Icarus nods. "just study the best ya can. And if ya need a break. You can always come here for some R&amp;R. since this place its turning into a hang out place for some reason. And I need to be on guard incase yang wants to just throw a party for the heck of it here." Icarus chuckled but jaune was in deep thought.

"ill think about it." Jaune last words before he bid goodbye to Icarus and left the hangar. Icarus sighs and gets back to working on the hologram training.

"so what do we do now?" kairi appeared on the holo tv and looks at Icarus.

"we wont say anything. His actions will make up the decision. I am just giving him a place to rest and so that way we can keep an eye on him." Icarus nodded. "I need to train as well if I am going to keep up in this school." Kairi nodded.

"yes but what can you do. You need to fully recover before ozp-" kairi covered her mouth and Icarus heard her.

"before what?" Icarus looked at kairi and she quickly denied it. "kairi…if ozpin is going to send me somewhere I need to know now."

"fine! He plans to send you to gather intel with another huntsman. He will protect you while you look for intel." Kairi explained and Icarus was confused.

"can I have a little more intel on that?" Icarus asked and kairi shrugged.

"I know right, I like my intel with more intel but that is what I got so far." Kairi finished.

"well then. I better get working on my weapons project. Kairi can you bring up the blue prints schematics." Icarus got to his work bench.

"that's a dangerous weapon your building but yes." Kairi said that with a hint of annoyance but brought up the schematics. Icarus began to work. He had time to prepare.


	14. Chapter 14: DOG DAYS PART 1

**another chapter up and running.!**

* * *

CHAPTER 14: DOG DAYS PART 1

* * *

The days see long for everyone at beacon. Everyone worked hard as they can to make good grades. Some were dropped out because they didn't meet the standards of the professors at beacon. Cardin was running down the hallway with his team chasing a certain blond boy and a dark hair boy with an eyepatch on him.

"Jaune! Round the corner! And then slide!" Icarus was trying to keep up in full speed. Jaune looked at Icarus skeptical but nodded. Both rounded the corner and saw a rope cutting across the hallway. Enough for them to slide on the concreate. Icarus let his legs slide first and he slid under the rope. Jaune threw himself and slid under the rope as well. Cardin rounded the corner with his goon crew but failed to see the rope. They tripped on the rope and landed right on top of each other. Pies began to fly at them and covered them in the faces. Syaoran, snow and yang had pies in their hand.

"Onii-chan! Go! We will finish here! Go panda squad!" snow cheered and Icarus nodded.

"Jaune! Hustle!" Icarus told jaune and he didn't need no other words said. They both got up and ran. Icarus shouted thanks as he passes by the panda squad.

"Oh you poor boys. Its bad pie to be you." Yang smiled but Syaoran face palmed.

"Bombshell, you need better jokes." Snow gave a dead pan look. Cardin looked up slowly to see who tripped them so that he could add them to his little blacklist but yang threw a pie right in his face and blinded him.

"Come on, let's blow this pie stand. I still get my strawberry and banana yogurt after this right?" yang asked and Syaoran nodded. They left without a word and headed to the cafeteria.

.

.

.

Icarus and jaune made it back to Icarus hangar. It was Friday. Ping pong night and on the chalkboard Nora reigns supreme. Nora and ruby were at it at the ping pong table, happily provided by Nora herself. Ren was the silent referee. Kiwa and Lula were watching the game. Coco and velvet were sitting on the couch sipping tea that yatsuhashi boiled on a small camping heater (ya know those mini stoves that are connected to a small camping propane tank the size of your hand) while fox was flipping through the channels.

"Hey what channel is the vale news?" fox asked out loud.

"Channel 487, it's always in the middle of the clothing channel and the cooking channel." Coco drinks the tea. Velvet look at the door.

"Icarus! Jaune! You two made it." Velvet looked at Icarus and jaune.

"Well this is my home." Icarus remarked.

"Your home needs some redecorating" the queen of sass strikes and Icarus waves his hands in defeat.

"Hey! Icarus! Good timing! Can you make this ping pong table big with like a super big ray gun!" Nora looked at Icarus as she smacked the ping pong ball with the paddle. Ruby tried to hit it back but her paddle broke at the impact of the ball.

"Oh come on! We told you to take it easy. That was our last paddle" ruby complained.

"Sorry. It's all in the strength of the pancakes gods." Nora flexed. Ren sighs.

"I got an idea. Kairi open the outer bay hatch and start up the defense castle 2.0." Icarus called out. Kairi didn't respond. Didn't want to reveal that she is an A.i in the system but roof opened up and the hologram began to start up. Two castles on each side of the perimeter of the hologram and a destructive ball in the middle, but they looked more solid like if they were actually made out of stone. "Call out your weapons and you two battle Kiwa and Lula."

"Wait? What?" ruby looks at Icarus? She looks at the two grim and they both looked clueless as well.

"How do we play?" Nora asked as her eyes sparkled. She was going to be queen of the castle and ruby her squire.

"Two teams. Two castles. One destructive ball. The object is to smack the ball to the opponent's castle and destroy it without crossing the line. You can hit the ball. No shooting. The huntsman vs the Grimm team." Icarus smiled. Maybe he could keep them occupied for a while until he finishes with his other invention. He doesn't mind the company he has at all. The more the merrier. Ruby and Nora called their weapons while Ren erased the chalkboard and wrote the names of the team. He was keeping score. Drop pods would have come crashing down but they stood up right and landed perfectly. Nora got her weapon and twirled it around.

"You dare go up against the queen of the castle of the pancakes. You will pay for your crimes! Mwuahahahahah!" Nora gets into position while ruby tried not to laugh. She got her weapon and deployed. The snake Grimm hissed in excitement and went to their side. Yatsuhashi kept a close eye on the Grimm. If they tried anything to hurt anybody he won't hesitate to strike them down. Despite of what Icarus said. He is still a huntsman after all. The match began and Kiwa strike the ball but so did Nora. It was a stalemate but the ball fell to the huntsman side and both began to hit the ball to the opponent's castle with no point of rest. Ruby focus on sole defense and use her speed but Nora was on the offense. Icarus went to a bulky mechanical exoskeleton. Jaune followed him. Coco was seeing the match unfold.

"Hey Icarus, what's this?" jaune asked about the mechanical exo skeleton. It was made from titanimoniun alloyed. That's the outed armor it used on atlas paladin warships. He was able to acquire some from some of broken wings of the raider warship that beacon academy salvage. The head was connected to a laptop. Its head is a simple rectangular Face with just a single blue light in the middle of the face. Icarus was finishing all of the final updates for command base. He couldn't wait to test him out but he was having a hard time naming him.

"A side project. After I was done building my weapons I need to add a few things and then this popped into my head. I got some schematics from the atlas combat droids but I needed a targeting system for them. So I got to work on some targeting contact lenses…me and uncle jack always had a thing for spy gadgets. They are wired by a wireless mini transmitter. And if I worked around it more I may be able to maybe broadcast a live feed through them." Icarus was a bit nerdy. He really loved the gadgets they use or make up in movies. He could make some of them with the help of his uncle jack. Jaune whistled in appreciation. There was a winning cheer and Icarus looked over. Nora and ruby won the game. Kiwa and Lula had their heads down in defeat. Kiwa hissed something and everyone was clueless. Icarus 0hollered out what they said.

"Rematch she says!"

"Double the butt kicking!" Nora cracks her knuckles and Kiwa cracks its neck. It was on. The game resets and the match began.

"I tag team next!" coco holler out. Yatsuhashi came to Icarus and Icarus saw his concern look.

"Don't worry, they won't harm anyone. There lost. That's all. Besides, I am being deployed in 4 days to a small village in rengminto area and I am taking them with me" Icarus try to reassure but jaune and yatsu looked at Icarus.

"What?" jaune looked surprised?

"When were you going to tell us?" yatsu asked.

"Headmaster barely told me today in the morning. So that's the other reason I began finishing the side project. And I kind of owe it to the headmaster for letting me keep Kiwa and Lula in the hangar." Icarus point his thumb toward the Grimm that were playing.

"Isn't it too early to send students on missions?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"It's just a small recon mission. I'll be with one of the best huntsman to graduate here at beacon to watch over me." Icarus began to grab the head of the robot after it finished its updating and began to put the head on top of the bulky robot and grabbed a wrench. He began to tighten up the neck. Yatsuhashi look at jaune whispers something. He looks surprise but nods. Jaune looks at Icarus.

"Hey why don't you test it out in the terrain testing chamber? I-if I remember correctly it test out weapons in environments to see if they can support the weather and if they will be affected. Maybe you could test it out there." Jaune told Icarus. Icarus already knew he was going to test it there but he didn't want to say anything he nods.

"Great idea jaune! Ill head over there now. The sooner the better." Icarus nods. They are hiding something, either that or they want him to take extra protection and come home safe. He has been through hell and back. And it would be great to come home safe. For once. He fixes his eye patch and grabs a tool box. He sees the logo on the tool box. Bastionist tool co. Icarus got an idea.

"New name, bastion. Prime core engage." Icarus called out and the machine took a step forward. Some robotic arms began to put some armor on bastion. Not to mention a giant gauntlet gun in the back of the spine. (Think of Overwatch. If you don't know look up bastion Overwatch. Lol I'm a sucker for combat robotics.) Icarus made some direct commands and it began to follow him. He told everyone he is going to the terrain training arena. He left and the combat droid made itself a mini mobile tank but half of its size. Since when its stands up it towers over 6'6 feet. Now its 3'3 feet when it is in mobile tank mode. As soon as Icarus left jaune called Syaoran on his scroll while yatsuhashi told everyone in the hangar about Icarus deployment.

"What can we do?" Ren looks at everyone.

"PANCAKE PARTY!" Nora roared with all her might but Ren clamp her mouth shut.

"Please. We can't let Icarus know what we are up to." Ren said it sternly and Nora gave him the sad puppy eyes. He sighs pats her head.

"What about a small farewell party" ruby suggested. Jaune nodded.

"That's a great idea. We can all pitch in…but we need a big place to hold the party." Jaune looked around. Velvet looked around as well. And the idea hit her.

"This hangar! We can have it but we need to distract him when we get all the items set and ready." She told everyone but coco waved it off.

"Let us get all the stuff we need then we try to distract him." Coco looks at everyone. The door opens up and in came the last bit of Team RWBY and Team SEST. Pyrrah was right behind them

"We rushed over when jaune told us of Icarus deployment!" Syaoran was out of breath.

"Is onii-chan really leaving? I wanted to teach the panda stukka bomb drop!" snow pouts but tony pats her head.

"There will be time. Oh great panda-sama." Tony jokes but snow liked being called panda-sama. But that's save for another day.

"How may we be of assistance?" Elysio said it eagerly. She was ready to meet Icarus.

"We need some tables, maybe music. Also the permission of Ozpin for the party here at the hangar." Fox was going down the list.

"I know a couple of guys that owe me favors. Maybe I can get a good word for some speakers." Yang offered.

"Food is priority one. We cannot have a Farwell party without decent food. But we don't know what he likes. Who is the closest to him." Weiss took control of the situation and tried to get things done. Everyone stood quiet. Weiss was surprise. "Nobody knows him at all?"

"I met him in a club." Tony answered

"I met him in a massive graveyard with zombies from resident evil and left 4 dead." Snow commented but nobody understood what she said in that sentence.

"I only met him in the plane ride before author-Chan made Ozpin through the door and I lunged to save it for the sake of building up my character and introducing it. Talk about laziness and this chapter is taking forever for crying out loud! Move on!" Syaoran looks at the ceiling and shout the last part. Everyone was now more clueless than ever.

(Fine fine!)

.

.

.

It's been three days since they decided to throw Icarus a farewell party. It was around 9 in the morning. Icarus was sleeping in coil where Kiwa and Lula were. He stretches and rubs his eye. He makes his way out of the snake pile and grabs some juice at the table. There was a fresh glass of milk and some cereal. Delivered by kairi thru the interface of the robotic arms. He smiles and begins to eat. He hears a certain chime. The screen turns on and kairi appears on the screen.

"Morning Icarus!" kairi greets him with a cheerful smile.

"Good morning kairi. What's todays date?" Icarus asked but his mood was shot down.

"March of 23rd…jack and bulma's 40th anniversary…" kairi told him. He remembers they are still dead but that wasn't going to stop him from celebrating their memory.

"Ask permission for a short visit from professor glynda and headmaster ozpin for a quick trip. I'll get the transfer suit ready for you. If you want to come along." Icarus instructed her and she nodded. She disappeared and there was a knock at the hangar door. Icarus got up and went to door. He opens it and finds velvet early I the morning. She was dressed with a yellow Sunday dress.

"h-hey Icarus… I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the mall and pick out some suppli- I mean clothes. Everyone e-else is busy." She was nervous. Icarus wanted to go but he had something to do.

"Sorry velvet. I have plan today. I might not be back till around 5. It's my…aunt and uncles anniversary" Icarus told her and she nods.

"Do you need some company?" velvet asked. She was supposed to be the distraction till everyone got here.

"…its personal…there…recently dead…and I just want to spend some time with them…" Icarus hates to sound like a depressed person. Velvet nods her head vigorously.

"I understand…I'm sorry for your loss…" velvet didn't know what to say. Icarus reassured her.

"It's okay. But I have to leave Kiwa and Lula. I'll be back." Icarus bid her goodbye and Icarus got dressed. He came up to the ODST armor. He grab the wrist computer gauntlet and slipped it on his wrist with customized glove. There is a small jewel that let kairi go into her holographic state. Thirty minutes later he was granted permission but glynda is going with him. Kairi reaches toward him and she was inserted into the computer wrist and with that done he bid goodbye to Kiwa and Lula. He made his way to the transport docks were glynda was waiting in the personal dropship of beacon. Glynda ushered him in and the ship took off. Just then Kiwa and Lula heard a strange code knock. Kiwa nods and Lula goes to the other side of the room and with its snout presses the hangar door button. The bay doors open up half way and enters jaune, Pyrrah, yang.

"See, I told you teaching them this will let us in." yang walked in. Pyrrah was a bit worried to come in but followed jaune as he walked in.

"It's a bit hard to get over the fact Icarus has Grimm for pe-I mean good friends. It's insane" jaune nodded. Kiwa hissed to repeat that again but Lula told Kiwa that they don't understand grimmer language. Elysio came in. she was in her school clothes. Her hair long and down.

"Are we ready?" Elysio asked.

"We are set to go. Velvet told me that he went to go celebrate his aunt and uncles anniversary. So that bought us some time. Alright! Let us get operation: blondie eyepatch party underway!" yang cheer. Randomly in team SEST room snow giggles for no reason.

"Bad name." jaune called her out but she have already left. Pyrrah left with jaune and Elysio stayed behind. She walks up to the creatures of Grimm.

"Hello loyal subjects." Elysio addressed them and Kiwa and Lula gave a clueless look. Lula hissed but Elysio understood what they were saying

"What did you say human?" Kiwa lowers herself to elysio's level.

"I am Elysio Amadeus Cornelius. Queen of the grim!" Elysio stated and Kiwa and Lula looked at each other. So the royal blood line is still running.

"Your majesty." Lula looks at Elysio. "You do not have ruling over us. Why are you here?"

"I am here on an important mission. To save the blood line." Elysio stated and Kiwa hissed angrily.

"Don't you dare touch our human brother! You leave him out" Kiwa figured out what she was doing while Lula was clueless. But when Kiwa says Icarus a human brother, which means he might be in danger. She gets ready to strike but doesn't. If they do something they might kill them and never get back to their mother.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho. Don't worry. I won't do anything to me, well…maybe in the bed chambers." She giggles madly and leaves. Kiwa watches her leave.

"What does she want with our human brother?" Lula hissed out in question.

"Their bloodline is failing. But they need somebody to make another one." Kiwa coils and lays down.

"You don't mean she want to mate with him!" Lula looks at Kiwa.

"Either by his will or against his will." Kiwa nods. It's going to be one of those human terms. Dog days. But there is no dogs involved…


End file.
